<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Moment In Time by KieraZorel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950478">A Moment In Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraZorel/pseuds/KieraZorel'>KieraZorel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Completed, Eventual Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, F/F, FYI, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara works with Alex, Lena Luthor frienship, Mentions of a death character, Mostly conversations, POV Cat Grant, POV Kara Danvers, Post every Sunday, Pre-Cat Grant/Kara Danvers, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Time Travel, Young Cat Grant, because that’s what she is, cat’s a photographer, nothing much just mentions, only seven chapters, plot and conversations, soft Cat, supercat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraZorel/pseuds/KieraZorel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Kara works for the Department of Time anomalies, when an accident cause a merge between her present and the previous  owner of her apartment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Cat Grant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>December 26, 2020</em>
</p><p>Kara</p><p>I heard it in the background, the constant, poignant, louder, and irritating sound of my alarm clock. My body was still tired from last night. I curled my toes around warm sheets, yawning and stretching my body.</p><p>The room was still dark; the curtains around the room blocked what the blue numbers of my alarm clock tried to alert me.</p><p>It was time to get up.</p><p>I was used to the dense routine; wake up early in the morning, grab a cup of coffee, go to work, and then back home unless it was Friday or game night. I liked routines. They made me feel in control. However, today according to my sister, everything was pointing out of control. Work was always busy after the holiday season.</p><p>I extended my arm, finally stopping the continuous noise. My ears adapted from pulsing noise to silence and white noise.</p><p>The blue flashing lights on the end table read five o’ four. I stood from the bed. The cold wooden floor woke my senses. The run to the shower was quick; I left the water running, waiting for the water to warm up. I tied my hair on top of my head, sliding the curtains. I followed the string with my eyes as the curtains folded neatly, opening the clear view of National City.</p><p>I smiled, welcoming the neighbor buildings and the multicolor dark skies mixing with the soft oranges of the upcoming sun. Purples shades danced lightly, almost touching red, traces of oranges and lines of yellow. It was hard for me to wake up; nevertheless, the view always centered my emotions.</p><p>The view was breathtaking.</p><p>The coffee maker beeped. The smell of fresh coffee clouded the room, the vapor of the hot water, ready for me to start the day.</p><p>Once ready, caffeinated, and dressed in black pants and a white long sleeve button down, I grabbed my watch from the entrance, my batch, and my coat and left the loft.</p><p>The Department of Time Anomalies logo appeared in my watch once I finished putting it on my wrist while entering the elevator.</p><p>“Good morning Agent Danvers.” It buzzed on my wrist.</p><p>“Morning, Eva,” I said, placing my batch on my belt. “Please load cases for today.”</p><p>“Right away, Agent.” The A.I. said, buzzing slowly. I glanced at my left wrist, watching the two-inch screen load. “You have a text message from Agent Danvers.” The watch beeped. “Permission to read the text.”</p><p>“Granted.” I finished putting my coat and exiting the elevator.</p><p>“Where are you?” Eva said. “Would you like to reply?”</p><p>“No,” I said, exiting the building and finding my sister parked right in front.</p><p>Alex smiled, sipping from a coffee cup. “Long time no see.” She said once I got in the car. “Four hours ago.”</p><p>“Morning,” I glanced at the watch, and my screen was still loading. “How many cases for today?”</p><p>“Thirteen,” Alex replied. “Depending on the anomalies and their level, we could be home around five.” She said, looking at her watch.</p><p>“Well, what are the levels?”</p><p>We specialize in quantum theories and many specific scientific terms. Our job consisted of detecting abnormal energy. When nonstandard high energy gathers in a particular range or habitation, stopping its ordinary course, a time zone portal opens.</p><p>Our job’s to discover coagulated energy. We dissipate the clog, preventing any time loops or merge between past, present, and future.</p><p>It was my first year working for the Department of Time Anomalies with my sister. She was a senior Agent, and I was still learning since I transferred from Metropolis. One day I was filing cases of time energy, and then I was working actual cases. I love my job, it was something I couldn’t deny, and being able to do it next to the best in the field meant so much more.  </p><p>The ride to work was quick. The entrance was through a parking garage. We placed our watches on the glass, and the elevator opened for us.</p><p>"Agent Danvers.” I turned to the voice, once the elevator arrived at the spacious grey bullpen. I stood still, not knowing if our boss needed my sister or me. Alex tapped her watch and went away to get the equipment to start the day.</p><p>“Morning, Mrs. Luthor.” She started walking to her glass office, and I followed. Her uniform resembled mine. Nevertheless, she wore a nice black tie, her hair in a bun, and a white lab coat. Her feet were different from my work shoes. She wore high black stilettos.   </p><p>“Merry Christmas,” she said, walking around her desk. She had black folders piled on top of her glass desk. Her office had black walls. Behind her desk, the logo of the DTO had its great gold hourglass in the center.  I quickly counted thirteen folders on her desk.  </p><p>“Merry Christmas,” I said, placing my hands behind my back.</p><p>She stood there, looking at me for a second. “Did you and your sister have a good holiday?”</p><p>I fiddled with my glasses and smiled at her. “Yes, ma’am. How was yours?”</p><p>She tilted her head, blinking and switching her gaze from my face. “Great, thank you.” She tapped the black folders and clicked her computer on. “I am assigning you these.” She walked around her desk, her heels pumping against the wooden floor. She closed the glass doors of her office and walked back to her desk. “You both are great Agents. I expect a clean job without any anomalies or energy left behind.”</p><p>I nodded, taking the folders from her desk. “Eva already downloaded the data and my sister’s collecting the equipment.”</p><p>She glanced at me; her gray eyes flashed quickly toward me. “Good, I expect a quick report this afternoon.”</p><p>“Yes, Mrs. Luthor.”</p><p>I found Alex in front of my office. She had two condensers on the floor and a scanner of energy in the next one. The capacitors resembled a portable vacuum cleaner, with a couple of buttons, and an energy detector in the middle. “Mrs. Luthor sending you flowers now?” Alex pointed to my desk. There was a bouquet of white gardenias with a teal vase. I rolled my eyes to my sister and walked over the flowers.</p><p>“Stop it,” I said, inspecting the flowers. “Mrs. Luthor didn’t send me flowers.” I grabbed the card, and it only had a word written in neat cursive. “She doesn’t see me like that. I—don't see anybody like that.”</p><p>
  <em>Seven</em>
</p><p>I turned the card searching for an inscription, logo, or email address I could contact. Why was I receiving flowers?</p><p>“Aren’t those your favorite?” Alex asked.</p><p>I flipped the card back to the front, rereading the cursive word.</p><p>“Yeah, they are.”</p><p>“Was it Sam? Andrea?” Alex smirked.</p><p>“Those weren’t a real date.” I rolled my eyes, smelling the flowers. “I don't do dates.”</p><p>“You’re blushing.” I placed the card on my desk, grabbed one of the condensers of the floor, and started walking to the elevator.</p><p>“Mrs. Danvers, don't forget to see me today before you go home.” Mrs. Luthor said, and before I could say anything, Alex nodded, placing her watch to open the elevator.</p><p>“How do you always know who is she referring? She calls us both Danvers.” I whispered.</p><p>“It’s her tone.” She said, smiling. “I have a gift.”</p><p>The elevator beeped, we placed our equipment in and read the first folder.</p><p>“National City Park,” Alex said, sliding the door of the black van. I kept glancing at the folders, analyzing, and organizing them chronologically by the location. “Are the flowers for your birthday?”</p><p>I shrugged. “It must be. Only three days away.”</p><p>Alex nodded, parking the van across the street.</p><p>I couldn't think of a person who might have sent the flowers. "I am sure you are the only one who knows my strange liking of white carnations."</p><p>"Not the only one.”</p><p>"Unless you sent me the flowers."</p><p>She snorted derisively. "Why would I send flowers to my sister?" Alex handed me one of the condensers, clasping the energy scanner.</p><p>"Sisters do these things.”</p><p>"I love you, but today’s just a typical day.” She turned the scanner, the machine quickly beeped, and we followed the noise. “Doing what we do best. Nothing else.”</p><p>After five hot dogs, twelve cases, and three cups of coffee, our watches read three thirty-one. The anomalies were small. Connecting the condensers with the energy scanner quickly dispersed the accumulated energy.</p><p>The energy gathered in a slim flask located in a glass compartment on top of the condenser. The silver metallic liquid swirled around withing the bottle. I switched the vial of energy for empty ones and stored them in the protective case.</p><p>I was predicting that we were going to be home before five. Alex had the last folder, and we still had to go back to the office and record the data, store the gathered energy, describe its intensity, and enter the corroboration of the dissipated power.</p><p>“I guess you get to go home earlier,” Alex said, flipping the pages of the last folder. "The next energy report it's in your building complex."</p><p>"I was hoping the address was wrong when I sort them earlier,”  I said, taking the folder from her hands, and endorsing that our following job was really in my building. “Great.”</p><p>We drove to the front of my building. Finding a parking spot was always an unpleasant search. After leaving the van two blocks down, the energy scanner quickly began beeping. Alex carried the condenser to the elevator and checked her watch.</p><p>The watch produced a vertical hologram over her wrist. The specific function was to classify energy as nonviolent and secure. The floor plan of the building appeared, guiding her to the destination.</p><p>“Your floor.” Alex tapped the watch, folding the hologram chart.</p><p>As soon as the elevator doors opened, our watches buzzed quietly, warning us of the massive energy in the area. Alex and I expected at our devices simultaneously.</p><p>We passed my place, and the watch stopped buzzing in front of my neighbor's door.</p><p>"Is your neighbor's home?" Alex asked, placing the condenser in front of the loft door and sliding her hand on the door. The watch clicked twice, informing us the energy source came from behind the wall. I nodded, and we knocked.</p><p>Afterward, a few moments, the doorway opened, letting out an older woman smiling at us. "Kara?" She said, lifting her glasses and squinting her eyes.</p><p>"Hey Mrs. Susan, you know I work for the Department of Time Anomalies, my sister and I are here to disperse the energy. Do you mind if we—</p><p>"No, no," She cuts me off, motioning me to come inside her loft. "Come in."</p><p>"Thank you." I smiled at the stable, sweet smell in the air. She lived here by herself, and she bakes as an entertainment. Sometimes when I come home from work, the smell invades my living room.</p><p>"Would you ladies like some cookies?" She asks us, and I nodded immediately.</p><p>I set the condenser on the floor, opening and pressing the button to detect the energy. Thither was a little vibration on the base, and the machine beeped. I look upwards and saw small silver circles forming next to each other. The bands started to widen and decrease at the little beeping sound the condenser was making.</p><p>The watch chart pointed me to the right wall of the loft. Small circles were closing and opening on the wall. I pointed Alex to the wall contrary to my place, and she nodded, pressing a few more buttons, increasing the beeping sound.</p><p>Promptly, the silver circles were disappearing from Mrs. Susan's living room, and our watch stopped buzzing. We made sure the energy was not floating around her loft or forming possible groupings. Once the loft was clear of accumulated energy, we said our goodbyes and left her place.</p><p>"That was easy," I said, smiling at my sister.</p><p>“Indeed,” She tapped her watch and turned the energy scanner off. “You can stay here then. I’ll file the documents.”</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yeah, plus I have to go back to the office anyway. Remember, I need to meet with our boss."</p><p>“True, okay, thank you.”</p><p>I opened the door of the apartment. Soft streaks of orange sneaked inside the place.</p><p>I removed my coat and hanged them next to the door. I removed the watch, and batch placing them on the island counter. I started walking to my bedroom, unbuttoning my uniform and flopping on my bed.</p><p>I stared at the ceiling, the apartment was warm. My feet quickly found the comfort of the bedsheets. The sun was out, a quick reminder that I couldn't take a nap, or tomorrow's was going to be a long and tiring shift.</p><p>I heard voices in the distance. The sound was muffled, <em>unclear</em>, <em>far. </em>I quickly sat on the bed, looking at the living room. The voice was slowly getting louder, the woman’s tone increasing.</p><p>Or so I thought it was the voice of a woman.</p><p>I bent over the bed, searching for my distress weapon. </p><p>My bat.</p><p>The floor was warm. My heart raced, the grip on the wooden bat was tight.</p><p><em>"No, I don't believe so."</em> I heard. I was impressed by how bright and loud her voice was. I promptly moved my head, studying the loft. I turned to my reflection in the mirror. I didn't look threatening at all, especially wearing only my underwear and holding a bat in my hands.</p><p>
  <em>“I am not worried, you’ll be the one looking for a job if I can’t find a better studio.”</em>
</p><p>The voice sounded behind me, and I quickly turned, moving toward the window. Perhaps there was an argument happening nearby.</p><p>
  <em>“I don't care about the price. How many of you do I need?”</em>
</p><p>I lowered the bat, closing my eyes. The voice was close to my ear.</p><p>
  <em>“I will miss the view.” </em>
</p><p>I turned to the windows; the sun was splendid, the city gorgeous from my windows.</p><p>
  <em>“I won’t call tomorrow. Fix this, sell my loft.”</em>
</p><p>I placed the bat on the island counter. There was nobody here in my loft. I covered my eyes and looked down at the floor in my living room. Many silver circles expanded on the wooden floor.</p><p>I cursed under my breath.</p><p>A merge was not closed properly. I was in trouble.</p><p>Big trouble.</p><p>I sat on the couch, looking at the circles moving in my living room.</p><p>
  <em>“I don't think I can work in here anymore.”</em>
</p><p>The voice sounded different from the demanding tone from before. I went to grab my phone to call Alex. I need the condensers in my apartment. The energy required dissolving.</p><p>
  <em>“Please, sell it.” </em>
</p><p>The whispered stopped me from grabbing my phone. I walked to my watch instead, clasping it around my wrist. The merge was getting more energy; if I could hear her whispers, the force she was creating raised by the minute.</p><p>The watch clicked right after the logo appeared.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Agent Danvers, the energy ahead reads fifteen—point seven percent.”</p><p><em>"Who's there?"</em> The woman's voice sounded right behind me.</p><p>"Shit, shit, shit," I whispered, taking hold of my phone.</p><p>“Twenty—point three,” Eva said, reading the energy inside the room. I quickly removed my watch. “Twenty—</p><p><em>"I'll call you back."</em> The woman said, and I covered my mouth, preventing any type of conversation. This cannot happen. A merge? Now? <em>"Who's there? I will call the police."</em> The woman was nervous; I could hear the change in her voice.</p><p>I was utterly overwhelmed by how I needed to react. Months of training for a situation like this went out of the window. My position could be compromised, and I could lose my job. Moreover, calling Alex would alert the person merging in my loft. I needed to find a way to dissipate the energy without her noticing.</p><p>
  <em>“Who’s there? I have a knife, and I will use it.” </em>
</p><p>I couldn't help but smile. Her tone changed regularly in minutes.</p><p>
  <em>“I am calling 9—1—1.”</em>
</p><p>Her voice was louder in front of me. I watched the circles leaving my front. I followed them. The woman was walking around the kitchen.</p><p>
  <em>“There’s going to be many more people in here. So you better come out.” </em>
</p><p>She yelled, and my eyes opened wide. If she called the police and they came inspecting the area, the energy would raise more and more, creating a merge. They could port to my time, raising the anomalies.</p><p>I closed my eyes, my hands trembled.</p><p>"Um," I said. "I—I am sorry to trouble you, ma'am." My voice was shaky, unsure of voicing the wrong words.</p><p>
  <em>"Who's there?”</em>
</p><p>It took me a few seconds to process what was happening. Was I ready to enable a conversation with a person from the past or future? I was breaking a few codes by just speaking.</p><p>"I work for the Department of Time Anomalies and—</p><p><em>"I could care less who you work for."</em> I arched my brow, shifting my eyes from left to right in the empty loft. "<em>What are you doing in my loft? Why can I hear you? Where are you?"</em> She emphasized her last word. <em>"Show yourself.”</em></p><p>"I am not at your studio. Before this afternoon, there was energy in our neighbor's loft, and some might have fleshed out through here. The energy causes merges in time. I am afraid that you are merging into my place."</p><p>She was quiet for a second. I didn't hear her calling the emergency services.</p><p>“I don't know how to explain it better,” I said, shaking my head. “I will fix all of this. I need to get my equipment and dissipate the energy. It’ll be like it never happened.” I ran to my room, opening the drawers and dressing.</p><p><em>"Wait."</em> She said. <em>“Is this true?” </em>I experienced a feeling that this was no good. I looked at my floor, silver circles were close to me in the loft. She was here with me by the dresser. I put on my shirt, turning in case the energy merged her.  </p><p>"Yes, I am afraid so." Why am I still talking to her? "I truly apologize for the inconvenience, ma'am. I'm afraid I cannot divulge more information. I will leave now. You’ll have everything sorted in a couple of hours.”</p><p>I put on my coat and placed my watch again on my wrist.</p><p>I tapped the watch. “Eva, please call me a cab.”</p><p>“Of course, Agent Danvers.”</p><p>“I need you to book me a condenser.”</p><p>“Please provide time for pick up.” The A. I asked.</p><p>“I need it as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Condenser reserved.”</p><p>“Thank you, Eva.”</p><p><em>“You’re not lying.” </em>The voice said, startling me.</p><p>Her voice was right behind me. I did not know if I could keep talking to her. I will be violating more codes.</p><p>"<em>Are you there</em>?" She asked again. I took a deep breath. I only needed to get the condenser and release the energy.</p><p>"<em>I know you are here</em>.”</p><p>“Thirty—four percent.” Eva notified me. I quickly removed my watch, placing it inside my pocket.</p><p>I took a deep breath. "I am not permitted to speak with <em>time zoners</em>."</p><p>"<em>That's how you call us</em>?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"<em>Pathetic</em>." She said sarcastically. "<em>Now that you are interrupting my peace and practically standing in my living room, may I ask you something?</em>"</p><p>"I am not allowed to—</p><p>"I’ve<em> heard enough, Agent. Simply answer one question, okay</em>?" I rubbed my forehead, responding with a yes. "<em>Do you live here?</em>"</p><p>I was quiet, thinking if I should answer the question. Alex will kill me if I divulge any more information.</p><p>“Thirty—nine,” Eva said from my pocket.</p><p>“Yes,” I responded, grabbing my watch. It was impossible to hide Eva alerting me of the energy. It was her primary function.</p><p>"<em>When did you move?</em>"</p><p>"I can't give any information that might affect your time zone.”</p><p>"<em>Would you quit being a professional and answer me? I don't see the </em>time <em>police here</em>." I shook my head; indeed, she was a lovely person.</p><p>I observed the loft. The merge was only occurring within her presence. The energy circles only hovered on the floor where she stood. There weren't any discrepancy between her space or mine. The energy was not merging my walls with hers.</p><p>I took a deep breath.</p><p>"<em>Look,” </em>The circles moved a little forward, her voice louder and clear. <em>“Just tell me if I sold it. I can seem to concentrate when I'm here. I have three gallery showings and no pictures.” </em>She took a deep breath. <em>“I don't expect you to give me the numbers of the lottery or who will win the SuperBowl. I have plenty of money. All I need to know is if I sold this loft. That's all I ask. Come on, I don’t have your business information. I wouldn’t know where to complain.”</em></p><p>She stopped talking. My eyes set on silver circles on the base. She moved back, and I heard her mumbling something then laughing.</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, I sold it. You're here right now. Everything will be okay, Cat.”</em>
</p><p>"I moved four months ago."</p><p>
  <em>“What year? And please don't say twenty—eighty—five.”</em>
</p><p>I laughed. “It’s only twenty-twenty.”</p><p><em>“A year ahead.” </em>Her sigh was pure relief. "<em>Well, I will not cut you</em>." I smiled at her different tone. "<em>I've stressed, thinking that this whole process of selling the loft was worth it and not a complete wasteland of my valued time. Now that the pressure in my head is non –existing, there could be a possibility that I will be able to fill all my three events.”</em></p><p>"Well, in reality, I didn't buy the loft. My company did." I said.</p><p>"<em>I don't care who bought it</em>." She stated. "<em>Nothing else matters</em>."</p><p>I smiled at my empty loft. The silver rings were growing with every conversation with the stranger woman. The energy was flowing around her as if she was projecting her happiness.</p><p>The spheres slowly moved in the direction to the sofa. I heard the cushions adjusting at her weigh; I followed the circles.</p><p>She was two feet away from me.</p><p>"<em>Hey, you there</em>?" She said.</p><p>"Yes, I'm here."</p><p>"<em>Thank you.</em>"</p><p>“Thank you for not calling the police.” I sighed. “The energy would’ve been impossible to control.”</p><p><em>“You grant me a favor. I shall replicate it. Did your company buy it furnished</em>?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"<em>Really</em>?" Her voice playfully. "<em>So you are slumbering in my bed and using my stuff</em>?"</p><p>I arched my brow in curiosity. "They are mine now," I said, folding my arm as if she was in front of me. I quickly noted what I did and unfold them.</p><p>"<em>Of course, and I am glad they are with you and not with an irrational man</em>."</p><p>We both laughed for a moment. What was I doing here? Laughing at my empty couch. Noting how the silver circles dance under her—talking with a <em>time</em> zoner.</p><p><em>“Cat.” </em>She said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>
  <em>“My name’s Cat. What’s yours, Agent Danvers?” </em>
</p><p>“Kara.”</p><p>"<em>From the future</em>?" She asked.</p><p>"From the future," I repeated. </p><p>"<em>Well, Stranger, it was a nice visit. Thanks again for letting me know about all these impossible and mysterious matters. I won't report any of this with your boss</em>."</p><p>"Thank you," I said, looking at my empty couch. "Um, well. I need to go to the office and get the equipment to close the portal."</p><p>“Forty—three.”  Eva alerted me as I walked away from the living room.</p><p>"<em>Thanks for the stress relieve, Kiera.”</em> I stopped on my tracks, hand in the door, and looked back to the empty loft. I saw how the circles left the couch and made their way over to the kitchen. I took a deep breath at how easy I felt talking to her.</p><p>"Glad I could help you." I closed the door and left.</p><p>\</p><p>I opened the door, placing the condenser slowly on the floor. I tapped my watch and scanned the area. Eva started loading and raising the percentages of search.</p><p>Once inside, the kitchen and area looked the same. My skin crawled with anxiety. I was able to get the condenser without raising any suspicion.</p><p>“Zero percent.” Eva beeped twice, finishing the scan inside the loft. I quickly tapped the watch again, moving forward in the living room. “Zero percent.” I lowered the scanner. The area was empty. The big windows showed the nightlife of the city.</p><p>I turned the condenser off and placed the scanner on the counter. Suddenly the loft felt quiet, and somehow I was still not relieved that a merged happened. For some reason, I needed to dissipate the energy to be completely relaxed.</p><p>“Cat?” I called her. I was tapping my watch one more time before turning it off for the night.</p><p>“Zero percent.” Eva’s voice repeated in the big empty area.</p><p>Perhaps the energy dissipated itself. The force never reached over fifty percent when I was around. There was a possibility of energy dissipation when a host couldn't maintain the energy coagulated.</p><p>I wanted to call Alex. Nevertheless, explaining what happened today was going to alarm her, and at this point, there was nothing in the loft.</p><p>I removed my clothes, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I slowly caressed my neck, fixing my hair in a messy bun. My stomach squirmed in hunger, so I sent myself back to the room and picked up my phone to call the Chinese eating place from across the street, and set up a delivery. It was the perfect timing; the food would be ready by the time I came out of the shower.</p><p>The accumulated steam on the mirror indicated to me that the water was at the proper temperature. I slid my hand through the steamed mirror and jumped in the shower. It was not a bad day, after all—the warm water released anxiety from before.</p><p>My muscles were warm, leaving me comfortable and refreshing. I smiled, this morning I thought I was going to face a hell of a day; however, a portal opened, and it was nice to feel I could help someone get out of her stress<em>; e</em>ven though I broke around twenty codes. </p><p>It was harmless.</p><p>There was no sign of accumulated energy dancing through the loft. The energy dissipated. With any luck, I will not know anything about her again.</p><p>It was a clean process.</p><p>The delivery person could be here at any moment now. I walked out of the restroom, wrapped in a towel. Immediately, a strong smell of food hit my nose. I groaned at how delicious the scent was. I cannot decipher the origin of it; probably, Mrs. Susan was baking something delicious. I smelled the air, rubbing my stomach.</p><p> I was officially starving now.</p><p>I heard a tap on the doorway and hollered at the delivery person while I end up dressing. Once ready, I paid and walked back in the direction of the kitchen. I stopped in my tracks; the smell of food was more potent as if it was coming from my kitchen. I smelled the bag in my hands, determining if the smell was emanating from the paper bag. However, the scent didn't come from the paper bag.</p><p>It was all over the area.</p><p>I stopped there looking at my empty kitchen with a smile on my face. I found silver circles in front of the stove.</p><p>I grinned, filling my lungs with the delicious smell of Cat cooking. I noticed how the circles swayed from left to right.</p><p>“It smells delicious,” I said, looking at the paper bag in my hand and the condenser on the floor. “Better than my take out.” She screamed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."</p><p>"<em>Don't you come with a bell?” </em></p><p>I smiled. “No.” I smelled the air over the stove. “What are you cooking?”</p><p>
  <em>“Did you get a Time Zoner pass? We can have conversations now, Agent?”</em>
</p><p>I finished unpacking my take out and sat on the island counter. “I can close it after I eat something if you don't mind. I'm starving, and let me say whatever you are cooking; it's not helping with my hunger."</p><p>"<em>What can I say? I'm a great cook</em>."</p><p>I laughed. "Cocky much?"</p><p>"<em>You'll get used to it, Kiera</em>." I looked at the empty stove, smiling.</p><p>“It’s Kara.”</p><p>
  <em>“I know.”</em>
</p><p>I continued eating, looking at the floor with every bite to see her location.</p><p><em>“You're on the left side on the island counter or right?” </em>I choked on my food. The silver circles moved closer. Can she merge in my time if she gets too close? <em>“Don't lie.”</em></p><p>I laughed. “I'm on the right side.”</p><p><em>“I can hear your voice.” </em>She said, and I felt the rumble of the wooden floor when she pulled the left chair out. I quickly stood, walking over the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. My hands trembled a little. I was curious to turn Eva and find the percentage of energy.</p><p><em>“Do I get to have unlimited questions until the end of your dinner?” </em>She said, and I lifted my head, awaiting my empty front. "<em>I cooked steak with a veggie salad since you're curious.”</em></p><p>“I got Chinese from the place across the street.”</p><p><em>“They have great food indeed, nonetheless I don't wish to die of a heart attack.” </em>I laughed, sitting back next to the silver circles. <em>“I like your laugh.” </em>I remained quiet, chewing. <em>“I've been trying to make a face and place it to your laugh.”</em></p><p>“Is that something you often do?”</p><p><em>“Look at people’s faces? Don't we all?” </em>I chuckled. <em>“If you ever decide to do it professionally through a camera, it could generate you a lot of money. That, of course, if you're good at it.”</em></p><p>“Let me guess, like you?”</p><p>
  <em>“You are learning fast, Kiera.”</em>
</p><p>“It’s Kara.” I smiled, finishing my food.</p><p><em>“I know.” </em>She replied.</p><p>I dropped my smile to look at the condenser. The silver circles continued to gather around her. What was keeping her in here?</p><p>
  <em>“Did you close it already?”</em>
</p><p>“No.” I walked to the trash, throwing the containers away.</p><p>She finished eating. Circles moved to the sink. <em>“There are a couple of things that I’ll miss from this place, Mrs. Susan being one of them.” </em>She was quiet for a second. <em>“Please tell me she’s still alive. That’s my neighbor.” </em></p><p>“Easy,” I smiled. “She’s alive. I love how she bakes all the time.”</p><p>
  <em>“Ugh, carbs will be the death of me. I loved working in the dark room with the smell of cookies.”</em>
</p><p>“You have a dark room in there?”</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, by the bed.”</em>
</p><p>“I don't have have the extra room.”</p><p>
  <em>“Your company probably decided to make the room bigger.”</em>
</p><p>“What else will you miss?” I focused on the positive things, instead of why she needed so desperately to move.</p><p><em>“The morning view.” </em>I imagined her face, gazing through the city. It was incredibly silly, since I couldn’t even imagine what she looked like. “<em>This is why I bought this place. Unfortunately, I cannot take pictures from my living room and fill three galleries.”</em></p><p>“I hear you.” I looked back at the condenser, but silver circles distracted me. “I love the morning view. The soft colors, entering the space; sometimes, I just stand here with coffee in hand. This view calms me. It’s breathtaking.”</p><p><em>“Even the dark National City looks beautiful.” </em>Her voice was close to me. <em>“Do you sleep with the curtains close</em>?" She asked.</p><p>"Yes, the light bothers me a little. But I open them early in the morning to admire the view."</p><p>"<em>I never close them. Try it one day. Even the night will amaze you</em>."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"O<em>f course there are a few things I don't like about this place. Like that freaking parking spot that I deserve but never get</em>." I chuckled.</p><p>"Or waiting for the water to heat," I said.</p><p>"<em>The water</em>." She expressed joy. "<em>How could I forget the water</em>?"</p><p>We laughed together.</p><p><em>"Is this weird, for you?"</em> She asked.</p><p>"I would be lying if I said no, but it's comfortable."</p><p><em>“Indeed, Kiera.”</em> She replied, this time, I chose not to correct her. Her tone felt comfortable.</p><p>I was quiet, enjoying the view. I looked down, and the circles disappeared. I went to grab my watch, but as soon as it was on, Eva declared zero percent of energy inside the space.</p><p>My shoulders released tension I didn't know I was holding. The conversation was pleasant, and I would be lying if I don't admit to myself that her company felt great.  </p><p>It’s been too long since I've tried to have pleasant conversations—spontaneous conversations without awkwardness or forced topics.</p><p>The loft was empty and dark. I was resting in bed, but I couldn't sleep. The city shone brightly inside the room; I could see the National City buildings from the headboard of my bed, the colors melted with each other.</p><p>My alarm clock read eleven forty, but for some reason, I was not worried about feeling restless tomorrow morning. Removing my gaze from the nightlights and buildings felt forced.</p><p>My hands tingled with excitement. It intrigued me how comfortable I was around someone else that it wasn't my sister. It felt so good to speak to somebody else.</p><p>On the spur of the moment, a drawer slammed in the room. I jumped abruptly and sat on the bed. A few drawers opened once again, and I stared at my dresser.</p><p>"Cat?”</p><p>"<em>How do you send a bell to the future?” </em>Her tone was sturdy. <em>“You scared me.”</em></p><p>"I scared you? You are slamming drawers when I'm trying to sleep. Do you realize how ghostbusters that look?”</p><p>"<em>Hey, you are the one who hasn't closed the portal, Missy</em>." She laughed. " <em>Hey, I'm not complaining. I enjoy your company</em>."</p><p>"First night, trying to sleep with the curtains opened. All I get are random drawers opening in my room. Very creepy.”</p><p>"<em>You think that is creepy? We have talked to the air for a few hours now. We are alone in our lofts. What do you think people will think if they see us talking to no one? Yeah, I'm the creepy one</em>." Her voice was clear, dripping with sarcasm.</p><p>"I would throw you with a pillow if I could, Cat. I don't appreciate your sarcasm." I said, mocking her voice.</p><p>"<em>It's not sarcasm, just facts</em>."</p><p>Her laugh became louder and nearer to me. "Where are you?" I said, shifting in the bed.</p><p>"<em>Now</em>?"</p><p>"Mmhm."</p><p>"<em>Resting in bed</em>." I quickly rose, taking hold of my phone and turning the light. I scanned my phone on the bed sheets. Small silver circles expanded back and forth on the mattress. She was next to me, and I didn't know why my heart raced. "<em>Where are you?”</em></p><p>"Right next to you."</p><p>
  <em>“Well, it's been a while since I had a woman in bed with me.” </em>
</p><p>I laughed. "I can second that."</p><p>"<em>Just when I couldn't find you more interesting, here you are windows open and lying in my bed.”</em></p><p>“You're the most extended conversation I’ve ever had with a woman that it isn’t my sister.”</p><p>
  <em>“Come one, Kiera. You are not that bad.”</em>
</p><p>“Hey!” I turned to the left, feeling stupid at my empty bed.</p><p><em>“Sometimes, we, adults, make jokes.” </em>I didn't know her, but I could imagine her smile. <em>“Okay, what do you do after you leave her at the door?”</em></p><p>“I am not discussing this with you.”</p><p>
  <em>“Why because you’ll see my judging face? Come on, Kiera, what happened when you took her to the door. Did you wish her good night and kissed her?”</em>
</p><p>“I don't kiss on the first date. I cannot simply kiss anybody without having a connection.”</p><p>
  <em>“Millennials.” </em>
</p><p>“Respect my choices.” I joked, placing my hand over my head and smiling at the ceiling.</p><p><em>“Always.” </em>She yawned. <em>“Thank you for today. I had a stress free day. I even went to the park and took some pictures.”</em></p><p>“You're very welcome.”</p><p>For a second, I thought the connection was interrupted, or that she fell asleep. I couldn't move my body to touch the right side of the bed. Even though I knew I was alone, somehow, it felt wrong to try to reach the space.</p><p><em>“It was nice meeting you, Kara Danvers.” </em>Her voice didn't startle me this time.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Cat, from the past.”</p><p>I closed my eyes with a smug grin on my face. I fell asleep.</p><p>\</p><p>A bright light woke me before my alarm clock. I stretched my body, rubbing my eyes. The first thing I noticed was the morning view across the wall. I lifted my sheets. A part of me hoped I saw silver circles again.</p><p>The other part of me was thankful for no silver circles.</p><p>I directed myself to the restroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Today it was a slow day; I don't have to wake up early at five in the morning. It was eight something, however, waking up late meant, getting home late.</p><p>I started buttoning my white button-down shirt when I heard the automatic beep of the coffee maker. I walked toward the kitchen, finishing my top button.</p><p>Luckily, I didn't see silver circles; I saw a woman standing in front of my coffee maker.</p><p>My eyes traced her silhouette.</p><p>Short blonde hair rested over her shoulders. Her dress was blue, her heels velvet.</p><p>She turned, meeting my eyes before I could say anything. My hands trembled, my heart was running fast, making it almost impossible for me to breathe.</p><p>Her eyes were soft brown, or so I detected with the light entering the room.</p><p>She lowered her cup of coffee softly, looking at my body up and down.</p><p>"Kiera," She smirked, and I quickly memorized the visualization of my mispronounced name. "You are stunning."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>December 27th, 2019</em>
</p><p>Cat</p><p> </p><p>Red color smeared her cheeks. The coffee mug went back to my lips. My eyes were in the direction of the window. The view of National City was not as pleasant as her; although, I wanted to respect that she was not wearing much clothing in front of a stranger.  </p><p>Coffee calmed me, as I wished that this woman standing before me was whom I have been speaking.</p><p>Her image occupied a place in my mind. Toned legs, hair escaping the bun on top of her head, and that perfect white button-down that highlighted her body and covered just enough.</p><p>I braced the countertop behind my back. Realization forced me to understand that this was the only area I have seen Kara. Hence, I desired to remain in place.</p><p>My mind worked as she grinned swiftly, apologetically leaving the kitchen and fleeing in her room. I have been focusing on preparing for my morning, that the thought of finding her sleeping in my bed produced a sensation I have not felt in years.</p><p>I knew the place.</p><p>I imagined where she stood inside the room; dressing and preparing. Optimistically, the energy was kind enough to let me see her again.</p><p>The sounds provided me enough comfort for me to reach my camera bag and move from my spot. My heart hurried with expectation as I prepared the camera.</p><p>A couple of deep breaths, a steady camera, and my exhilarating heart expected her return to the kitchen. It was sudden, she walked to the kitchen, and the shutter of my camera went off.</p><p>I lowered the camera, my body needed to move forward and learn every detail of her face, but I could not risk moving and force her to disappear.</p><p>“Hi,” My voice came solid despite the shiver of jumpiness than ran through my neck. Kara wore black pants, a black belt, long-sleeve button-down, and her long gorgeous blonde hair, was loose, resting over a single shoulder. To my surprise, she entered the room with glasses. “Please tell me you’re Kara,” I joked.</p><p>She laughed; my insides warmed. I recognized her laugh; I would be able to verify that laugh in all places.</p><p>Kara wasn't adamant to the distance. Her hands reached the watch I just noticed on the island counter. “Yes, it’s me.” I could feel how my body countered at her crimson color cheeks. I smiled; we smiled at each other. She took a deep breath, nervously placing a strand of hair behind her ear. I took a step forward, losing myself in her azure eyes. “Hello, Cat.” Listening to her voice, while under her presence, awarded me comfort.</p><p>Her smile seemed like the sun; her eyes resembled the sky. Kara took a deep breath, placing her watch on her wrist. “Nice to put a face to your voice.”  She looked at the floor for a moment. I took a step back, noticing circles opening and closing around her. “You can see them?” I nodded. “They’re the energy points, that’s why we can see each other.”</p><p>She smiled, trying not to show how tense I could see her posture. “Thank you, energy points.” I placed my camera on the island counter. She fiddled with her glasses. I turned, reaching for a mug in the cabinet and serving a cup of coffee for her. “Sugar?” I asked over my left shoulder.</p><p>“Hmm?” She folded her arms, scratched her neck, and placed her hands over the counter, tapping her fingers on the wood. I could see she was hesitant. “Yes, please.”</p><p>“Eighty—</p><p>She quickly tapped her watch, snoozing the sound momentarily.</p><p>I pushed the mug over to the island counter. She looked at circles on the floor then moved slowly forward. “Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re very welcome, <em>Kiera</em>.” I looked at my phone. My driver was downstairs waiting for me; however, I could not leave and run the risk of not seeing her once again.  </p><p>“The energy raised overnight.” Her hands held the mug.</p><p>“Meaning you're in trouble?”</p><p>She smiled. “No, I just need to adjust it. Dissolve it, so the ratio lowers itself.”</p><p>"So technically, this is a reaction of the accumulated energy?"</p><p>"Um, yes." She said, creasing her eyebrows. "I don't get why the energy is shifting. It will grow from time to time. We lost connection last night, but here we are.”</p><p>I took a deep breath, pointing to the camera. “I hope you don't mind me taking your picture.” Years of knowing what to say, and here I was with intermingled sentiments and turned into an unconditional amateurish conversationalist.</p><p>She jerked her head, taking a sip from the mug. “What’s this?” She took another sip.</p><p>“Malaysian coffee,” I replied.</p><p>“It’s delicious.” I took a step forward, experimenting where I could go. I expected to retain everything about Kara. “Ninety—three percent.” She assessed her watch. I wished to assume Kara was enabling my proximity; my practical thoughts told me she preferred to analyze more the energy.</p><p>“What happens if it reaches one hundredth?” I asked.</p><p>“I don't know.” Her answer was honest, my involvement was high, so I took another step closer.</p><p>I was close enough to see the unique colors of blonde in her hair. My heels offered the picture-perfect view in front of her character. Her closeness inhibited my feelings. I needed to walk away, although I felt extraordinarily drawn to this woman.</p><p>I followed her eyes; she evaluated my face. “I’m sorry—I need to go.” She shifted slightly closer. “My sister’s waiting for me downstairs.” I nodded, folding my arms in front of her. She sneered. “You smell fantastic.” She almost whispered.</p><p>I was delighted with her. Kara Danvers complimented me while wholly submerged in red cheeks.  </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>She carefully walked away from the kitchen, making sure she never stepped on the circles on the floor. Her eyes soft on me while she finished her coffee. I pursued her until she disappeared close by the door.</p><p>“Kara?” I called her, and she promptly walked back, materializing in my time. “Will you say goodbye before you close the portal?” I gasped; I longed my face did not look as unfortunate as the sound of my voice.</p><p>Her hands found each other’s; her watch voiced a fraction of energy reduction. “I will,” Her grin was timid before she faded away in front of me. The strength in that area must be not strong sufficient for me to see her fleeing the loft, but I was not complaining.</p><p>I brought my hands to my face. How am I drawn to someone so fast? I felt utterly insane.</p><p>"Hate you, portal." I replenished my lungs with air, standing where she stood a couple of seconds ago. "Thank you, portal."</p><p>\</p><p>Thomas’ opened the door for me after we parked in front of National City realtors’ offices. Heel’s on the polished floored declared my presence openly.<br/>The proprietor promptly stood when she saw me, cleaning her mouth with a napkin.</p><p>“Please tell Miss Swayer that I will see her now,” I declared, removing my sunglasses.</p><p>“I'm afraid she’s in a meeting.”</p><p>“In the building?” She bobbed as I made my way through the long hall.</p><p>“Miss Grant, you can’t go in there!”</p><p>Maggie quickly gleamed at me, gesturing me to enter the room and expelling with her hand her assistant. She hung up her phone, motioning for me to sit.</p><p>“I was expecting a visit at any moment.” She placed her hands over her desk. “We cannot sell your loft as quickly as you think.”</p><p>“I'm not here to rush you,” I said, inspecting her office. “I would like to sell it furnished.” I turned, discovering her amused expression.</p><p>"Most of the clients get an additional twenty percent when they trade their belongings. Are you sure?”</p><p>“Crystal.”</p><p>"Okay, sign here." I signed the contract and commenced to walk away. “Miss Grant, may I ask what changed your mind?”</p><p>“I am not allowed to disclose that information.” I kept walking without looking back. The receptionist stood again.</p><p>Once outside, Thomas quickly put an umbrella to cover me from the first speckles of snow. I followed him to the car.</p><p>“Miss Grant, where to?”</p><p>“My penthouse, I need to gather a few things. I'm spending the entire week in the loft.”</p><p>\</p><p>The loft felt distinct. I stood there, in the midst of it, bags in hand. The temperature was colder than this morning, the sun melted and silver clouds full of snow-covered National City.</p><p>I unpacked, primarily home clothes. The blizzard would come tonight, according to the news. I was going to be stuck here working and hopefully with Kara’s voice filling the space.</p><p>After finalizing unpacking and changing into more comfortable clothing, I began sorting the extra equipment I brought from the penthouse. I left the computer opened on my desk and strolled to the kitchen to grab my camera.</p><p>I have thought all day about her, about the fascinating guest in my kitchen. All I was imagining was her exemplary smile, beautiful eyes, and how ludicrous I felt to look forward to seeing someone who I did not know solely.</p><p>Yesterday, I met this stranger, who suddenly evoked things in me that felt forgotten. I felt natural around her, uncomplicated as that. Possibly the fact that she was living here in the future made me feel some way.</p><p>I brought the camera to the darkroom. I checked the trays with the chemicals, that the enlarger was adjusted correctly, and working to perfection; I check the developer, the fixer, and the stop bath.</p><p>I had various images to develop, but I wished one the most.</p><p>I whirled the red safelight. The soft red light marked the cordage from corner to corner, with hanging dried out pictures. I walked under them, detecting its dryness. The darkroom felt colder with the unexpected weather encircling the city.</p><p>I walked outside, closing the door and grabbing a sweater. I stopped at the image of the windows; snow started coating the rooftops of other buildings. The streets persisted clear. The blizzard wasn't in full force. Nevertheless, I found myself pushing forward in awe.</p><p>“Breathtaking,” Kara’s voice sounded behind me. I closed my eyes, gathering myself before turning.</p><p>She stood tall—black sweatpants; white hoodie. No glasses. Her hair was falling over her shoulders. She had a bottle of wine in her hands and a bright smile on pink lips. “It is.” I looked at her, she lowered her face, twisting the bottle in her hands.</p><p>“I've never seen snow in National City,” she said. Her eyes fixed on the windows. Kara moved slowly closer to me, avoiding the circles from touching. “It is beautiful.” Blue eyes found mine. I gulped, turning my head forward the city. “I didn't think you could blush.” I smiled, letting her win this round. I wasn't sure if I was, but my cheeks felt warm, and her piercing eyes looked at me differently. “I can go if you're busy.” She pointed back to the room. “Hi.”</p><p>“Hi,” My heart ran at a fair pace, expectation, and insecurities of not knowing if I was able to see her again fled my body. She looked down at me. I was not wearing heels and wore a gray sweater and sweatpants.</p><p>I saw the minute she knew she was merging in my time differently that this morning. She scanned the white walls, the white bedsheets, and different decorations.</p><p>“I like your place.”</p><p>“I like your place, too.”</p><p>“You look nice,” Kara clasped the bottle of wine against her chest. “Well—” She giggled. “Not that you didn't earlier— of course. That dress, wow, you looked amazing.” She took a deep breath. “Not that you don't look amazing now, Cat. I mean—look at you. You are just—</p><p>I stretched my hand, moving my fingers for her to pass me the bottle of wine when she stopped talking. She handed me the bottle with care.</p><p>“You too, dear,” I said, walking past her to get us some glasses. “It’s nice seeing you again.”</p><p>I stopped walking, not wanting to force her to leave. Kara turned to look at her watch. I never voiced the question I wanted to ask, but somehow, she thumped her watch and responded it quickly, nodding for me to go.</p><p>I couldn't deny that the desire for companionship was evolving. It felt reciprocated.</p><p>“Ninety—five percent,” Kara explained, placing her hands inside her sweatpants pockets.</p><p>When I entered the kitchen, she was still there, relaxed, feeling considerably less overwhelmed than this morning.</p><p>“How was your day?” She asked, taking one glass from me.</p><p>“Good, apparently you’ll be able to get a furnished loft. I endorsed it today.” I turned the bottle reading the label.</p><p>"Oh well, thank you for that." She reacted cheekily. "I am convinced the version of me in your timeline will appreciate not having to take everything from Central City. Yours are nicer, anyway.”</p><p>“Great taste in wine, I see.” I popped the cord, pouring red liquid evenly in the glasses.</p><p>“Really? I wouldn't know.”</p><p>“Yes, it’s my favorite.” I swirled the liquid, placing the bottle and her glass of the coffee table.</p><p>“It was a gift from my sister when I started my first day of work. She told me it was perfect for sipping with a good company.”</p><p>”Your sister knows what's she's talking about.” Kara grabbed the glass sitting over one side of the couch. The silver circles improved; yet, there was plenty of room on the couch for both of us. “She sounds smart,” I said, peering at the windows.</p><p>“Plus, you seem like a wine and whiskey lady; never beer.”</p><p>I laughed. “I don't think anybody has ever described me as a wine and whiskey lady.”</p><p>Kara raised her glass, sipping slowly. “You're very welcome. Tell me I'm wrong.”</p><p>I licked my lips. “No, you are not. Beer’s disgusting.”</p><p>She laughed, shrugging her shoulders. “I don't mind beer.”</p><p>“How many hours do I have left to expand your tastebuds with good wine and whiskey?” The question was lighthearted, coated with seriousness. I was curious, and judging by how Kara seemed less stressed than earlier, it made twice as much my curiosity. Was she going to shut the portal tonight?</p><p>“We’ll have time.” She turned to look at the snow. “Unless you have somewhere to be with this weather.”</p><p>“No, I'm all yours,” I responded, sipping from the wine. Kara was indifferent, spontaneous, and I liked the way her cheeks swiveled scarlet when I complimented her, or she tried to flatter me.</p><p>“Good,” She gulped the rest of the wine.</p><p>I open my eyes wider. “Okay, anything else I need to know about your liking of chugging wine instead of sipping?” She laughed, and I joined her; her laugh was very contagious. “How did you manage to do that?”</p><p>“First, the wine’s excellent. Second, I have a terrific company and a great view.” Kara put forward her index finger. “Most importantly, I'm a little nervous.”</p><p>“Same here, and that's a lot to say, coming from me.” I grabbed the bottle, pouring some wine for her. “I've wanted to ask you earlier when you merged in my time. You were able to grab my coffee mug. Now the story repeats itself with the wine and the glasses.”</p><p>“Objects or surfaces can’t generate energy.” I nodded. “I will be able to touch and see whatever doesn't expulse energy.” She tilted her head. “Seeing you, it’s different. Your energy it’s maintaining you leveled in my place, which causes merges in our time. I can see you because of the strong energy.”</p><p>I drank my wine, learning how she enunciated her words, how she moved her lips. “Is your work aware of the energy gathering in here?”</p><p>Kara shook her head. “I just don't know how to bring it up. Working with my sister worsens the situation. I want to be able to close it without her help.”</p><p>She wanted this to last a little longer, and I wasn't going to be the one blaming her. But I knew how to redirect conversations to my advantage, and the topic became too gloomy for my taste. “You can always tell your sister that you met a nice lady. She’ll help you.” I shrugged one shoulder and judging by her reaction. The diversion was a success.</p><p>“Oh,” She smiled. “She’s been teasing me all week already.” I rose my eyebrow. “Yesterday, someone sent me flowers to my office. Today my coffees were paid for an entire week.”</p><p>I didn't want to interrupt her. Moreover, Kara felt comfortable, and I needed to gather as much as I could. I wanted to know everything about her. “You have a tab at Noonan’s?”</p><p>“Of course. Your coffee from this morning was better,” Kara raised her wine glass. “I cannot tell her about you, at least not tomorrow. She’ll never stop teasing me.” She saw my quizzed expression.</p><p>“Ah, it doesn’t surprise me; you catch people's attention.” I sipped the liquid, moving closer, maintaining the distance from the silver spirals on our couch.</p><p>“It doesn’t work for me.”</p><p>“Dating?”</p><p>“I want to be myself.” Her left hand played with the hemp of her hoodie. “I hate pretending. It’s nearly uncomfortable going to work. I think my boss hits on me. It’s bizarre.”</p><p>“Is that something you like? Older women?”</p><p>“I didn't say my boss was a woman.” She arched her brows, tilting her head.</p><p>“Am I wrong?” I asked her.</p><p>“She’s a woman.” I took a longer sip of my wine, finishing my first glass.</p><p>“What’s tomorrow?” I asked, diverting the topic. My mind sent a shock of images of her plump lips, kissing someone else.</p><p>“My birthday.” She quickly responded.</p><p>“Why didn't you say anything? I could’ve baked you a cake.” I squinted my eyes. “Okay, I would've told Mrs. Susan, to bake you a cake.” Kara smirked, moving closer. She placed the wine glass on the table. “Any plans for tomorrow?”</p><p>“Work, then dinner with my sister and her girlfriend.”</p><p>“Sounds lovely.”</p><p>She gleamed, reaching to grab her glass when the light of the apartment started flickering. It was short, the lights, her eyes on me, shattered glass, and liquid over the coffee table.</p><p>“Oh, no, no. I am so sorry.” She stood grabbing the pieces of broken glass with her bare hands.</p><p>I placed my wine glass on the table; the lights halted flickering. Kara’s proximity welcomed me with a smell of sweet vanilla. Her eyes deep in the mine, as I bit my lip.</p><p>I was distracted.</p><p>She was distracted.</p><p>“Ouch ouch,” A different type of red liquid slid through her index finger.</p><p>“Are you okay?” I stood running to the kitchen, yanking napkins.</p><p>Just before our hands were ready to touch, Kara vanished. I held the napkins hard in my hands. Neither of us maintained the distance within the silver circles.</p><p>I inspected the area.</p><p>
  <em>Nothing.</em>
</p><p>I looked at the windows. The sky turned grayer and darker with heavy snow, Kara’s broken glass on the coffee table. Red liquid falling on the wooden floor.</p><p>I finished my second glass and went over the kitchen after I cleaned the spill.</p><p>“<em>Cat?</em>” I stopped walking. “<em>I can see you in the kitchen. Don’t clean the spill. I—m trying to go back. I got it. Don’t clean it.”</em></p><p>I couldn't help to laugh at how demanding, and cute Kara Danvers sounded. I wanted to believe her tone was as excited as I was to see her again.</p><p>She appeared without her hoodie, but a black t-shirt. “Finally,” I was still laughing. “Hi!” She went to get something to clean the spill. “Sorry, it took so long. Let’s not do that again.” Her chest was rising,  her face, defeated when she glanced the spill was dried.</p><p>Kara stood close to me. I looked up at her face. She switched from time to time to check that her silver circles didn't touch mine.</p><p>“No more touching,” She said.</p><p>“I wasn’t the one that decided to stain my floor with expensive wine.”</p><p>Her cheeks still didn’t get used to my sarcastic tone.</p><p>She placed her hand in front of me—her index finger, covered with a bandaid.</p><p>“You okay?” I asked, feeling satisfied with her again in the loft.  </p><p>“Yes,” Kara shrugged. “Went to the emergency room, three stitches.” I rolled my eyes.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah, they had to put anesthesia and everything.” She pursed her lips. “I even went out in this weather.”</p><p>I laughed, and her tone changed. “The energy might not be enough," She stated. "I can see you because the portal is creating a merge. However, physical contact dissipates energy."</p><p>“Let’s keep it like that then. I would like to enjoy the last night I have with you.” The words came promptly out of my mouth. The thought and validity of my statement were going to haunt me for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>\</p><p>Kara explained how she loves her job. That she and her sister are partners; and how she wanted to be a time traveler. Our dialogue was running;  I felt magnetized by eyes and perfect smile.</p><p>“Why did you move to National City?” I asked.</p><p>The bottle of wine was empty. Two glasses by the sink. One mug of coffee in our hands.</p><p>It was dark, the streets coated with snow, the windows blurred with frozen glass.</p><p>Kara sat across from me. “I needed a fresh start.” I comprehended her words. “Is that what you're trying to do by selling this place?”</p><p>“I like to plan things. I always move when a studio doesn’t provide true inspiration.” Kara nodded. “My contract requires a specific amount of work. I set a goal; if I can’t meet my criteria, I push myself to find a different setting that can deliver the inspiration I need.” I was quiet for a second, looking around the loft. “This place used to be lonely.” I smiled, standing. “Follow me, and please don’t break the mug or cut another finger.”</p><p>“Ha—ha.”</p><p>Kara followed me to the door of the darkroom. Once I saw flickering circles on the floor next to me, I turned the red light. Her face looked even more striking under the dim light.</p><p>Her eyes got lost around the room.</p><p>“Stay over there.” She pointed me to the farthest place inside the darkroom.</p><p>I granted her commands, understanding she wanted to be able to see everything without having to worry about us touching and disappearing again.</p><p>“These are—</p><p>Her lips parted, her hand moving the pictures as she walked under cordage. Kara handled them with care, turning them by the corner. I could see her eyes moving quickly through the images.</p><p>“You’re good at this.” She chuckled. “Good.” Kara turned, looking at the other row of pictures. “Cat, you’re an extraordinary artist. They’re stunning.”</p><p>I walked closer to her from the opposite side of the room. “The main piece it’s not hanged in the cordage.”</p><p>“You’re telling me that you have better pictures than these?” She looked at me. Her eyes glossy, with appreciation.</p><p>“Excuse me, dear.” I pointed the floor, motioning her to move from in front of the enlarger. I finished focusing the image with the knobs and turned the timer on. “You can help me develop the picture.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>I walked over the counters, clenching a face mask for her. “Here, the chemicals are strong.” She carefully grabbed it from me without touching each other. I placed the tongs in front of each drawer. “Three drawers, three tongs. One picture. Rinse them in between chemicals.” I pointed behind her to the tray that read <em>h2o.</em></p><p>I could see her eyes fluttering, meaning she was smiling under the mask. “Why don’t you get to wear a mask?” She laughed. “Oh, you don’t know. Don’t wear it now; I’ll be mandatory in a couple of months.”</p><p>“Mask will be mandatory?”</p><p>“I’ve already said too much.”</p><p>“Fine.” I laughed. “I’m used to the fumes of the chemicals. I quite like the scent, to be honest.” Her eyes inspected the machine. “I spend many hours a day developing pictures. It’s normal to get used to it.”</p><p>The timer went off. And I took a couple of steps back so Kara could grab the photograph paper form under the enlarger. Kara slowly grabbed the corner of the picture with the tongs, placing it inside tray number one. “Am I doing it, okay?” She asked before releasing the image into the liquid.</p><p>“Great,” I replied. Kara’s back curved, placing her face almost in front of the chemicals. The picture gradually began to develop.</p><p>Like <em>magic</em>.</p><p>Her face lit up. The process unfinished, but I wanted to keep her away from actually seeing the entire picture.</p><p>“Where can I find you, Kara?” I asked, her eyes rapidly rising from the tray.</p><p>”How do you know you need to look for me in my time, ” She was quiet for a second. ” So that we could coexist outside this loft?”</p><p>”I met you yesterday, and your phone number it’s not on my phone. It makes me think that whatever’s happening, with this portal, it’s only happening within your present.”</p><p>”It took me years to understand that.” Kara folded her arms. ”Many paths, many choices, many endings, different outcomes. That’s why it’s so essential to dismiss coagulated energy. It’s only one present.”</p><p>Her words didn’t alter how I felt. I had Kara, right here, presently. She was transpiring in my moment, and it didn’t bother me the numerous paths as long as the outcome was, this night not be the last time I see this version of her.</p><p>She laughed nervously. Anybody who knew me, openly knew that I wasn’t going to skip an opportunity like this. Her words only made me more intrigued and captivated by her. “Really?” My face was serious. “You’d be interested in someone like me?”</p><p>“The flirting hasn’t been enough then?” I said, playing with my fingers. “I like you.”</p><p>“I like you, too.” She placed the tongs down and folded her arms. She took a deep breath. “A year ago, I was,” she tapped her chin. “Metropolis, under DTA training. I remember it because I had to take the train to Central City the night before my birthday.”</p><p>I nodded. The sentiment was clear in my head. Nonetheless, her posture was calm, and she was cooperating and providing information about her where she was. I needed to find her because I started to crave, touching her skin.</p><p>“Central City then.” I smiled. I couldn’t see her tomorrow or maybe until the streets were unrestricted of the thick snow. But I could drive to Central City and meet her. “Will you,” I said, walking closer, inspecting the picture in the tray. “If you see me—will I be someone you’d be interested in?”</p><p>She was reluctant for a moment, which urged my heart in my chest. “I don’t think I could approach you.” Her hands found each other. “At least not dressed like this morning.” Her posture was rigid and poised. “But if you start a conversation,” She smiled. “Like you did this morning—I’d be very interested.” She carefully reached the tray, looking at the inside. “And then scared to ruin it.” She chuckled.</p><p>I passed her the tongs, nodding, concealing my smile under a red glow. “I don’t think you can ruin it. I told you you were not that bad.”</p><p>“How can I forget?” I moved from the tray, and she pulled the picture, washing it, and lowering it inside the second chemical.</p><p>The image was clear. Kara’s eyes scanned the water tray, noticing the big windows behind her, her tall figure, her uniform, and her long hair over one shoulder, her lips parted in the most fantastic smile. I stood next to her, admiring the photograph simultaneously. The black and white colors underlined every part of her body and accentuated her face.</p><p>“One day, this picture will be seen by millions.” Kara picked the picture with the tongs, held it in the air for a second, and placed it in the second tray.</p><p>“You think this is the best picture of your collection?” Her eyes quickly scanned mine. I couldn’t see her expression because of the mask, and her body language wasn’t indicating me much because of the dimmed light. Why was I second-guessing my words? As if I was talking in consideration every word: all because it mattered for me. Kara deserved all the best words in my vocabulary.</p><p>“Do you know why I spend hours here? Developing pictures and striving that I did an incredible job using the enlarger. It’s because when you capture a moment, you want it to be always as you see it through the camera. Through your eyes.” I started walking around the room, pointing to all of the pictures in the cordage. “Everything it’s so technologic nowadays, that pictures can be instant. Digitally. I could have them in seconds on a website or my computer.”</p><p>I walked closer to her. “But there’s nothing more fascinating than recalling why you took the picture in the first place. Why did you decide to capture that moment? Then, you come here and wait to recollect what your eyes remembered. Like magic.” I continued.</p><p>Kara’s blue eyes calmed me. “Those smiles you see in other pictures were for a job, some of them acted, directed by a script, unreal, power-hungry, lucrative, most of the time, they're not sincere and.” I thought about the words I was going to say next. I was impulsive, vibrant, autonomous, real, and most would use <em>intense</em> to describe me. Sometimes harsh; nonetheless, while I had this visitor, luckily prevailing under red light, in my darkroom, with her eyes on me, I felt braver than ever. And it appalled me intensely. “Your smile; was for me. That’s why you’re the best picture in this room.”  </p><p>Kara tilted her head. Her eyes were glossy. “Look for me, Cat.” She moved as close as possible without integrating rings. “I've been delaying energy dissipation.” Voicing those words produced fear for her, hope for me. ”I don’t think I can close the portal.” She mumbled. “I’ve been waiting for you.”</p><p>My hands shivered. I wish I could hold her. “The loft doesn’t feel lonely with you in here.” My eyes compiled moisture, having her so close, her scent over me, and not being apt to caress her shattered me slightly.</p><p>A timer in the room went off, making her and me jump.</p><p>“Oh, sorry.” She smiled, grabbing the tongs from the water and placing it in the third tray. “You’re incredible.” She said, inspecting how the last chemical conserved the impression with a polished layer.</p><p>“Thank you, dear.”</p><p>She whirled, looking over her shoulder. “I like it when you call me like that.”</p><p>“Better than Kiera?” I frowned.</p><p>“A thousand times better than Kiera.”</p><p>The timer went off again, and she carefully placed it in water.</p><p>“You’re an expert.” I encouraged her.</p><p>“Have a decent teacher.” Kara hanged the picture between her body and mine. ”How many women have you brought to this room?”</p><p>“I see you took an optimistic pill.” She chuckled, still glancing at the image. “You’re the first one.” I responded with a slight roll of my eyes.</p><p>“Good,” Kara smirked.</p><p>“Egocentric too?”</p><p>I leered at her. The second timer went off, this moment, inside my pocket. “Happy birthday, dear.” I felt selfish about documenting this moment under borrowed coagulated energy. The way she looked at me was carved, not physically, in articles or videos;  yet, it was a moment in time—</p><p>Just for me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading. I wrote this story already. I Will post a chapter every Sunday. For those who want to know about Cat more, it will come. For those who want to know how my version of this time travel works, it will come lol </p><p>Thanks for spending time reading. I appreciate you. Leave me some comments, tell me what will you like to see. </p><p>Love Alex.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>December 28<sup>th,</sup> 2020</p><p>Kara</p><p> </p><p>The alarm creaked next to me. I was awake, no extra snoozing for today. I moved my gaze towards the large windows in front of the bedroom; it commenced to evolve into a routine. It felt unusual not finding snow tumbling from the skies.</p><p>Faded glows of orange entered my room. I pulled white bedsheets, settling them closer to my torso. The bedsheets we’re soft, but undoubtedly, they weren’t mine.</p><p>The feeling of admitting the familiarity of a bed, a mattress that wasn’t mine, but hers, made my skin itch with warmth and comfort.</p><p>I turned to my left; air promptly left my lungs. I immediately saw silver waves of energy, drifting on top of Cat’s skin.</p><p>White bedsheets covered the midsection; Cat was wearing a satin peach pajama, with delicate thin straps that revealed her freckled back and shoulders. Her blonde hair stretched on her pillow.</p><p>How can anyone be so glamorous? I moved closer, carefully not to caress what it felt like a secure and extraordinary birthday present.</p><p>Her hair smelled of her perfume, despite the distance. I wanted to contain and kiss every freckle on her back. Having Cat, near me, shoved me closer. A force I was no longer governing but attempting to discover how to manage.</p><p>I wished to stroke her skin; my hands commenced needing her touch.</p><p>Toward my left the darkroom door. Over the dresser to the right, lotions, glass containers of perfume so elegant that it was as if they were created solely for Cat.</p><p>There was a storm in Cat’s timeline, but rays of sun across my living room. It compelled me to be careful if I wished to see her for a moment. I was just incorporating it into her room.</p><p>My rational self advised me about any contact with her skin, but the thoughts of her complexion, striking golden eyes, her lips, persuaded to attempt a connection. It was all I could remember.</p><p>I observed the way her shoulders shone with light, how her skin distinguished golden and majestic by only standing exposed to the daylight. My insides fluttered with contentment.</p><p>I wanted Cat.</p><p>I closed my eyes, moving closer to kiss her shoulder. I knew the outcome; I wanted to experience what my heart would feel within her proximity. Nonetheless, a part of me understood that if Cat’s back were going to linger in full view, then I wouldn’t be able to get up and start the day.</p><p>I smiled when my lips touched her shoulder; she disappeared instantaneously.</p><p>Being around her presence brought me comfort; it forced familiarity. I slid my hand right over where she was a couple of moments ago. It was recent, terrifying, but it was the purest feeling that overthrew my emotions.</p><p>I stuck out from the bed, walking over the bathroom. Along my path, a drawer closed, forcing me to twist my torso at the sound. I saw circles of energy on the dresser, pulsing on the mirror. </p><p>
  <em>She was here. Did I wake her up?</em>
</p><p>I crossed my arms and waited, intrigued by her actions. What was she doing? Gradually, a red vertical line started forming on the mirror forming a letter <em>'H</em>.’ It was easy to describe the red stain and texture. </p><p>
  <em>Lipstick. </em>
</p><p>My teeth found my bottom lip as she finished writing.</p><p>”<em>Happy birthday, dear.”</em></p><p>"Thank you." Suddenly, the floor felt intriguing than anything. I raised my head, discovering no loops, but writing on the mirror. It captivated me how a stranger dwelled in your mind.</p><p>Everything seemed remarkable and yet so beautiful. Deep down, I knew that my actions could lead to issues. This merge could turn out complicated, and I would have to deal with the consequences. However, I couldn’t erase Cat’s gorgeous face out of my mind.</p><p>The memory of last night brushed me like the wind, sweet, comfortable, genuine, not coerced. I was amazed at how wonderful she was, to get lost in her eyes, to know things about her.</p><p>It scared me, but it was a risk I was willing to take.</p><p>\</p><p>Eva beeped when I entered my office; she was loading the cases for today. The office was quiet, the teal vase with flowers still adorning the corner of my glass desk.</p><p>Alex was sitting on my desk chair, legs over the glass, black folders in hand. I stopped in the inside of the room, pressing the last text message from Alex on my watch.</p><p>”Take a cab; I’m at work already.” Eva read. ”Message from Agent Danvers, would you like to reply?”</p><p>”Yes, ” I said over the watch. Alex’s face was apologetic from my desk. ”How about, Happy Birthday, I’m here downstairs. End message.”</p><p>”Message sent.” Eva voiced, and Alex’s watch beeped.</p><p>”Oh, come on.” Alex stood from the chair, walking to me. ”Consider this your birthday gift.” She dropped two black folders over the desk. ”I worked earlier so you could have the best birthday ever.”</p><p>I hugged her. ”Thank you.” Alex hugged me tighter, sliding her hands over my back.</p><p>"Happy birthday, sis. You are so old." Her excited tone made me laugh.</p><p>"Thank you. You are older than me.”</p><p>"Let's not address our age." I smiled.  ”<em>Okay</em>…" She said, folding her arms. "Why are you so happy?"</p><p>"What?" I asked. "It's my birthday. I’m happy."</p><p>"I know it’s your birthday." She said sarcastically. "I know that you are hiding something."</p><p>"Nothing." I laughed, walking past her and smelling the flowers. "I'm just happy."</p><p>"You are happy.” Alex arched her brow. "You have this glow." She motioned her hands in front of me, causing me to look away from her face. "You are blushing, Kara.”</p><p>"I am not." I turned, avoiding her gaze.</p><p>"Oh my." Alex’s face was a skeptic. "Did you get laid last night?" Alex turned to look around the office. ”Luthor?” She whispered.</p><p>”Come on!”</p><p>"You and the boss? That’s hot—</p><p>"Alex!” I interrupted her before I couldn't stop her from saying more.</p><p>"I don't want to lecture you about anything. I am barely setting out and noticing your happiness. I am okay if you picked up a random girl at a bar last night and slept with her." She shrugged. "Not judging."</p><p>"You are an awesome sister," I said, rolling my eyes.</p><p>"The best."</p><p>\</p><p>Work passed unnoticed when my strength continued, focusing on somebody else. Ultimately, I could picture the reddish smudge on my mirror. I'll be home in just a few minutes. The chance of merging today will make this day more outstanding.</p><p>I snickered; maybe I got to speak with Cat before dinner with my sister and Maggie. I grinned, expecting the city. How charming would it be if Cat could join us?</p><p>"Okay. Right now, you are grinning at the window!" Alex told, clasping me out of my thinking. She smiled faintly. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah," I chuckled warmly at her. "It's been a decent birthday already." She parked the car across the street from my apartment. "It feels different," Alex nodded. "It's different."</p><p>"You are right," Alex said. "We are going to have a blast." She kissed my temple. "Get ready; I’ll pick you at six, okay?" I nodded. "Happy birthday."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>I leaped out of the car, shifting my gaze to left and right on the street. I removed my scarf once inside the warm building. I stretched my hand to urge on the elevator button when I saw a hand pressing the button for me.</p><p>"Hey," Alex said next to me, her hands in her coat pockets. "I need to use the bathroom."</p><p>I gasped; however, I cannot tell my sister <em>not to use</em> my bathroom. There were things more crucial to her using my bathroom. What if she saw Cat? Alternatively, hear her voice? What if she merges? How will I explain this to her?</p><p>"Um… I," Alex furrowed her brows, and I shook my head. "Sure." I shut my eyes; maybe she was not all there just yet. Perhaps the energy was not enough to form a blend.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>I nodded slowly, unsurprised. I was fixing my eyes in front. Alex knows me; she knows I'm nervous. I was failing miserably at covering my suspicion.</p><p>The elevator door opened, and my heart quickened its pace. I opened my loft door before Alex decided to let herself in. I stopped for a second to take a breather. I stared over the loft, investigating for haloes along the floor when Alex rushed past me.</p><p>Still, I knew it didn't matter if I could cover them. Alex knew what the circles meant; she’s sufficiently smart to formulate her conclusions.</p><p>I hoped; she didn’t recognize the happy birthday written on the mirror; it was not my handwriting. The kitchen was clear, so the living room. I brought my hands to my face; if there were a merge, it would be in the bedroom.</p><p>Cat’s room.</p><p>I stood right in front of the room. The darkroom was there, so Cat’s expensive products on the dresser.</p><p>The door of the darkroom opened, and Cat came out.</p><p>I didn’t think it'd be possible to find her more attractive. She had a high waisted black skirt, stopping at her knees, a white blouse with nude color stilettos.</p><p>She placed a black leather briefcase over the bed. ”I am on my way to deliver them. I can assure you they’re up to fulfill your requirements.” Cat slid her hand over her hair, before removing her gold-framed glasses from her face: she ended the call. Her lips red like the words on my mirror.</p><p>Cat noticed <em>me</em>.</p><p>Alex noticed <em>her</em>.</p><p>”Why didn't you tell me you had company?” Alex said from the bathroom door.</p><p>"Oh, no," I whispered. As a substitute for finding one circle on the floor, I saw pairs of rings, Cat’s, and Alex’s.</p><p>"That's why you were so nervous earlier?" My sisters' words sounded far in the loft; all my attention was on the stunning woman in front of me.</p><p>"Nice to meet you. I’m Cat Grant." She made her hands busy, preventing Alex from wanting to shake her hand correctly. Cat grabbed her cream coat from the side and held the briefcase from the bed.</p><p>"I'm the sister," She pointed toward me. "Nice to meet you."</p><p>"Hello, dear.” Cat turned, smiling beautifully. Immediately, I was blushing. "Happy birthday." Cat’s smile was elegant, and I wanted to vanish. It didn’t matter where or what year I went, as long as it was far from my sister’s judging eyes.</p><p>"How long have you guys been together?" Alex asked nonchalantly. ”Sister doesn’t share much.”</p><p>Cat smiled, ready to answer the question when my watch clicked twice, alerting me of an increase in energy. Alex fixed her gaze with mine, her hand instinctively touching her watch, which made the <em>same</em> sound.</p><p>Alex noticed the vital energy was arriving from Cat. For the first time, she glimpsed silver orbs under Cat’s feet. I couldn't interpret her expression. Alex was confused, fascinated and concerned at the same time.</p><p>"I can explain." I mouthed, and Alex nodded, clicking her watch.</p><p>"Cat, right?" She said, pressing her device on her belt. My sister was regulating the improvements in energy in the room. "How can you be so—</p><p>I pressed the device on my belt; if my sister increased the energy to an abnormal level, Cat could vanish from my time. Entirely. I lifted my head to an empty room in front of me.</p><p>"Alex?" I called her, circles forming on the base. She must have intersected Cat’s world while I was draining to contain high energy. I heard Cat laughing; it was a withdrawn sound, but hard at the same time as if her voice was traveling into a dome of water.</p><p><em>”I know you’re beautiful.” </em>Alex’s voice came from the kitchen, and I quickly ran from the room, finding silver spots there.</p><p>"<em>No, nothing about me. Your sister is gorgeous."</em> Cat replied.</p><p>I had a headache; the problem was not Alex finding out, I had energy continually slipping in my loft. I am required to focus on a current crisis; bring my sister back to the present.</p><p>They were in front of me, flickering like an old light bulb. The vitality was not enough to support both in my time. I scratched my forehead, rechecking my watch, the energy just stopped forming.</p><p>"Alex?" I shouted to the empty room. "Cat?"</p><p>A minute passed, I tapped the energy chart on my belt, and they appeared.</p><p>"Hey, she is beautiful." Alex noticed me. "I approve."</p><p>"Don’t say anything else, Alex,” I said, glancing at Cat, her lips curled in a soft smirk.</p><p>"Why?" She laughed.</p><p>"This is embarrassing."</p><p>"It's not." Alex crossed her arms. ”So, Cat, is my sister giving you a hard time with the merging?"</p><p>I wanted to leave the room.</p><p>"Not at all. Kara’s extraordinary. I like her company."</p><p>Their conversation was fluent; I couldn't always listen to what they were talking. I was encountering a tough time to keep up communication.</p><p>"Increase the energy on the watch, double click the timer and chart," Alex said, tapping her watch.</p><p>They both disappeared again.</p><p><em>”Are you single?” </em>Alex asked.</p><p>
  <em>”Yes, ” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Are you dating anybody else?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you like potstickers?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Who doesn’t?” </em>Cat chuckled.  </p><p>
  <em>“So you have been single for a while, why?</em>
</p><p>Cat smiled, shrugging her shoulder. They were both back in my timeline, and I quickly tried to put a halt in the awkward conversation when they noticed me.</p><p>Cat’s phone buzzed, she grabbed her briefcase from the floor. ”I’m sorry, my driver’s waiting for me downstairs.”</p><p>”No, I’m gone.” Alex said, smiling. ”Nice meeting you, Cat. You are the most beautiful woman; my sisters ever brought to her place.” She turned my way.</p><p>”I haven’t brought anybody, Cat.” I pushed slowly at my sister's shoulders.</p><p>”Ready at six, or Luigi’s will not hold the reservation for us.”</p><p>I released a deep breath when Alex was gone.</p><p>”I’m sorry.” I said. Cat walked closer, checking the circles on the floor.</p><p>”Did you get my message from this morning?” Her eyes scanned my face, her posture right perfect with the heels.</p><p>”Yes, ” I said. ”Thank you.” Her perfume clouded my senses.</p><p>”Will I see you tonight?” Her eyes on my lips. Possibly she was as afraid as I was. She knew my sister would say something about the merge.</p><p>”I am not closing the portal tonight.” I whispered.</p><p>”Good girl, ” She blew me a kiss and started walking to the door. The way she walked, hypnotized me. Hips are moving from left to right. Legs crossed in front of each other as she took steps. ”See you tonight, dear.”</p><p>She disappeared.</p><p>\</p><p>Dinner was great. The big elephant in the room didn’t become the center of the conversation. I was pleased, somehow, because my day was swiveling so perfect that the last thing I needed was to listen to a sermon from Alex.</p><p>I opened the loft, taking my coat off. I walked to the kitchen, placing the leftovers of the cake inside the fridge.</p><p>The kitchen seemed to be mine; I entered the room. I found white bedsheets. The happy birthday message wasn't there. I removed one stiletto at a time.</p><p>I sat on white bedsheets, caressing soft threads of expensive sheets. I arranged my dress. If Cat saw me, I wanted to look perfect.</p><p>”Cat?” I turned, inspecting the room.</p><p>I stood, looking for my watch. The dresser was Cat’s; my watch was not going to be in this timeline.</p><p>I walked to the laundry by the kitchen. I grabbed some shorts and an oversized sweater from my basket.</p><p>Her room merged, as I turned the shower on, waiting for the hot water. Once the room was steamy, I unzipped my dress, placing it on the sink.</p><p>The shower had both our products. My coconut shampoo sat across her almond shower gel. I huffed, the thought of her products next to mine, captivated me, more than I thought. The sentiment was startling, hasty, yet exceptionally genuine.</p><p>”<em>Kara</em>?” I closed my eyes. Her tone was sweet and loving, coming from the entrance of the bathroom. ”<em>Are you in there?” </em></p><p>I moved the curtain, peeking outside, but Cat was not there, merely silver waves around the doorframe.</p><p>”Yes, I’m here.”</p><p>”<em>You wore this tonight</em>?” Her voice, louder again in the bathroom. ”<em>Don't worry; all I hear it's the shower; there are silver spots on it.</em>”</p><p>”Yes, I wore that dress.” I opened the curtain, searching for my dress but it wasn’t there.</p><p>”<em>Well, I am furious.” </em>Cat said. <em>“I missed the chance to see you.” </em></p><p>I opened the curtain, but circles were gone. I quickly dried my body, got dressed, and walked outside.</p><p>Cat sat on the bed against the headboard, gold—framed glasses on, book in hand.</p><p>Her eyes met mine, she closed the book and pointed to the end of the bed. There was a black box with a white bow on top.</p><p>”For me?” I asked; she simply smiled.</p><p>I grabbed the box. When I opened the lid, there was a white frame with my picture. The picture we developed together.</p><p>”Thank you, ” Cat smiled, placing a necklace in front of the box, on top of the bed.</p><p>”I bought this my first year of college. It reminded me that time was going to pass, whether I used it correctly or not.” Cat sat back against the headboard. ”I want you to have it.”</p><p>I took the gold chain. The chain was exquisite, the charm gorgeous. It was a small sand watch. The charm was small, half the size of a quarter. <em>Time is enough</em>: written on around the bottom half of the sand watch.</p><p>”It’s beautiful.” I said, turning the sand watch, inspecting how the small particles of sand moved to one compartment to the other.  </p><p>”Do you like it?” She asked, watching me, as I placed it around my neck.</p><p>I held the sand watch between my thumb and index finger. ”I love it.” Tears gathered in my eyes. The irony of this gift and my integrity represented everything I was.</p><p>”A beautiful gift for a beautiful woman.” Cat removed her glasses and tapped the bed next to her. ”Did you have a good birthday?”</p><p>”One of the best so far.” Her eyes were studying my face as I laid next to her.</p><p>”I'm glad.”</p><p>”Sorry about my sister.”</p><p>Cat laughed, shaking her had. ”I have you here, now, nothing else matters. I was afraid she was the <em>time police.</em>”</p><p>I gasped nodding. ”Where were you going dressed so beautifully this morning?” Cat chuckled. ”Do you work like that? Where do you work? People specifically design clothing for you?”</p><p>Her face, amused. ”To a meeting. Yes, I dress to work like <em>that. </em>Corner of third and Ellis. Yes and no, only when they want to promote it.”</p><p>”You looked amazing.” I smiled. She turned the lights off the room from the end table.</p><p>”I know.” She said, arranging the pillow under her. I could still see her gaze through the city lights. ”I like your sister.”</p><p>”She’s a pain.” I laughed.</p><p>”She seemed happy for you.” Cat said, her body facing mine. Her elbow on the pillow, her hand, holding her head.</p><p>I was quiet for a second. ”She’s all I have left.”  </p><p>I looked at Cat, but it scared me that she was going to go away. It frightened me that she was someone temporary.</p><p>”Alex’s parents adopted me when I was thirteen.” Cat’s eyes studied the side of my face. ”Two years ago, they died in a car accident.” I took a deep breath, looking at the ceiling. ”It broke Alex, ” I continued. ”But it hurt me more, seeing her like that.”</p><p>”I understand.” Cat said, her voice soothing and calming.</p><p>”We gathered energy from the place of the accident. Over and over again. We would go every night, merge in time, pick the condenser, fill them with energy from the area, then leave.”</p><p>”You tried to prevent the accident?”</p><p>I nodded. ”Alex thought that if we changed the course of how things happened, they would still be here.”</p><p>”What happened?” Cat seemed closer every time.</p><p>”When we had plenty of energy, we’ll go. Make them stay at home, prevent the accident, ” I took a deep breath, I couldn’t remember how many times Alex and I tried to change the present. ”No matter where we put them, or what diversion we gave them. They’ll end up dead. The same day, same hour.”</p><p>”You’re both strong women. Seeing or witnessing the accident must have been terrible. Yet along multiple times.”</p><p>I turned, my face, her eyes directed to mine. ”It was.” I shook my head. ”Alex and I tried so many times. Trying to find a glitch, learn the calculations of when and how the accidents happened.” I bit my lip, eyes, focused on the ceiling. ”It requires gallons of energy even to try attempting time—lapse calculations. At one point, I stopped going with Alex.”</p><p>”You did all of this without your company’s approval?”</p><p>”Correct.” I turned to look at her golden eyes. ”Decisions affect what we do every day. The present can change if the decision was memorable and in unity to the present.”</p><p>”Like faith.”</p><p>I smiled at her. Cat was an incredibly smart woman.</p><p>”You understand now why my sister was playing twenty questions with you? She hasn’t seen me this happy in years.”</p><p>”Hmm, ” Cat smirked. “Glad to be the reason for your happiness.”</p><p>I looked at her lips, then back to her eyes. ”I saw you this morning.” I bit my lip, hoping she didn’t get mad at me.</p><p>”I know, dear. I felt you.”</p><p>I laughed. ”Whoa, why didn’t you say you were awake?”</p><p>”Honestly, I wasn’t ready to see your breathtaking face in the daylight and be okay with not being able to touch you.”</p><p>Cat sat, sliding her sweater from her right shoulder. I gulped. She placed strands of hair behind her ear, turning the back of her shoulder. ”It was short,” She slid her finger over where I kissed her. ”A quick vibration of electricity.”</p><p>My eyes widened. ”It shocked you?” Cat saw my terrorized face. ”I didn’t know—It wasn’t my intention to—</p><p>”Dear, you didn’t kiss me. It was just a buzz of energy.” Cat lifted the sweater, covering her shoulder. ”It felt nice.”</p><p>My face was warm.</p><p>”I will look for you tomorrow.” I turned my head towards her. ”Where are you going to be?”</p><p>I looked back at the ceiling. My hands found each other on my stomach. ”Noonan’s in the morning. Then work.”</p><p>I never imagined seeing Cat in a different timeline. It bothered me that I didn’t have control of the merge.</p><p>”Dear, ” Cat sweet tone brought my face toward her. ”Why are you suddenly quiet?”</p><p>I smiled shyly. ”Is it possible to feel jealous of yourself?” Cat laughed. ”I'm serious!” I joined her. ”What will you wear?”</p><p>”What do you want me to wear?” Cat’s voice was playful.</p><p>”Oh, your wine velvet heels.” I nodded. ”Glasses, and maybe a white shirt.” I turned around, looking at her room. ”White seems to fit you perfectly. She’ll like that.”</p><p>”Do you mean a white blouse? I don’t go out in shirts.” Cat arched her brow. ”Do you know when I see you tomorrow, it will be you?”</p><p>”A version of me that it’s not me.” I laughed, feeling nervous. ”Where at you going to take her?”</p><p>Cat smiled, lying on the bed. She copied my position. She threw the white comforter over us, separating the silver circles with a pillow.</p><p>”You, dear. I will take <em>you</em> to dinner. I plan to touch you, ” She laughed. ”That came out weirdly.” I chuckled with her. ”What I meant to say was a tap. Something to catch your attention and to verify you would not vanish right there in the café.”</p><p>”You’ll meet me at Noonan’s?”</p><p>”Mmh, ” Her voice was comfortable as if she was sharing the best stories with me. ”If I see you in the morning, I will be able to take you out at night. Hopefully, my velvet shoes do the charm. Will you like sushi?”</p><p>”She’ll like sushi.”</p><p>Cat raised her head, rolling her eyes. ”You’re unbearable.” I chuckled. ”What about I take you to the gallery? Will you like that? What are your favorite flowers?”</p><p>”White carnations, ” I smiled, caving in. ”I would love walking next to you and your velvet heels in a gallery.”</p><p>”You have a thing for shoes?” I could detect her sarcastic tone.</p><p>”Your legs looked amazing, that’s all I’m saying.”</p><p>“That’s because they’re the highest pair I own.” Cat lifted her head, rolling her eyes. ”Thank you.”</p><p>”I’ll drive you home.” Cat continued. ”National City loft.”</p><p>We laughed. The space was comfortable. My body needed her every time, a bit more.</p><p>”What will happen next?” I asked, removing the pillow that divided us. She turned facing me, her eyes bright under lights.</p><p>”I will say good night and leave.”</p><p>”That’s it?”</p><p>”You don’t kiss on first dates.”</p><p>”Unless I feel a connection.” I complained.</p><p>Cat studied my face. ”You’re telling me that if I play my cards correctly tomorrow, I will be able to kiss you?”</p><p>”If you talk to me, how you did last night if you tell me how you feel about art, or look at me the way you look at me now. Yes, I would like you to kiss me.” I felt my cheeks warm. ”That’s if you feel the same way, of course.”</p><p>”I want to kiss you right now, I don’t think it will change how I feel tomorrow.” Cat’s voice was more resonant, lusty.</p><p>”I—would like to kiss you tomorrow.” I said, smiling at her. ”Will you ask me for a second date?”</p><p>”No, ” She said. ”You’ll ask me for a second date.”</p><p>”Cat, I’m a mess around you. How do you know I will have the courage to ask you out?”</p><p>She moved closer. He perfume merging past silver circles. Cat’s face was close to mine. I gripped the bedsheets. ”I’ll call you dear while wearing my velvet shoes, using the perfume you like, wearing my glasses. She’s you. Nevertheless, I am confident to kiss that version of you, because right now, I will kiss the version I want to kiss the most.”</p><p>”I’ll disap—pear.” I whispered.</p><p>”I know.” Her eyes shifted to my lips. ”Do you feel a connection?” She whispered.</p><p>Her face kept getting closer to mine; she was careful, not letting her hair touch my face.</p><p>”Since I saw you standing in my kitchen.”</p><p>Cat smiled, licking her lips and placing them on mine. It was instant; instead of skin, I fell the buzz of the energy, and when I opened my eyes, she was gone, and I was back holding grey bedsheets instead of whites.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for the support! I have chapter four ready for Next Sunday! Let me know how you like it! I'm enjoying writing this for you. Thank you so much for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 29<sup>th</sup>, 2019</p><p>Cat</p><p> </p><p>I sat next to her. My watch read five-thirty. National City was slumbering, and so was Kara.</p><p>Outside my window, rooftops concealed with dried snow. The streets empty, clear, and perfect for a trip to Central City.</p><p>I felt content, despite vanishing last night after I pretended to kiss her. This morning felt like Christmas. I was up too early to start my day.</p><p>I washed my face three times this morning, applied my make up, and setting spray. I wanted to look as impeccable as possible.</p><p>I glanced at her sleeping form. White sheets covered her body. Kara merged around three in the morning. She slept in my bed, present, with me.</p><p>I never felt any additional control in my judgments like this morning. Keeping her face so close to mine, breathing the same air, and an exclusive restriction separated us.</p><p>No touching.</p><p>It was as if the universe was settling my intentions to a limit. It felt brutal; it corresponded to the softest retributions.</p><p>Perhaps this was the most convenient for me. Nevertheless, something profound in my gut knew that seeing and kissing a different version of Kara wasn’t going to fulfill my desires.</p><p>Not entirely.</p><p>Here, wearing my necklace, the same clumsy person that broke my wine glass, that stood in my darkroom, the extraordinary woman that spent half of her birthday with me, the one that likes the smell of what I cook, the one that loves my perfume. The only one that makes me feel alive again.</p><p>I smiled, recalling how multiple times I told Kara last night that whoever I will see today it was still going to be her.</p><p>Was I lying to her?</p><p>Was I lying to myself?</p><p>No matter whom I see today, it will never be the version I want the most.</p><p>I wanted the version that was leaving her scent on my pillow and sleeping in my bed.</p><p>This Kara.</p><p>Apart from, I wanted to investigate deeply how this present time worked. What if my encounter with Kara from my timeline overseen to affect future Kara? I go to Centra City, find Kara, and then when I come back to this apartment, Kara, my Kara, has a complete recollection of our date?</p><p>I remembered Kara’s words last night, of how she tried to change the past to save her parents. A single change can have multiple outcomes; after all, there was only one present.</p><p>”Dear, ” I placed my hair behind my ear as I moved closer to her face. ”Wake up; I want you to see me before I go.”</p><p>Kara smiled, eyes closed. She took a deep breath. ”You smell delicious.” I smiled, moving away from her.</p><p>Kara slid her hand over her blonde hair, blinking quickly at me.</p><p>”My Kara Danvers approve?” I twirled, showing her my outfit.</p><p>”Holy shit.” I laughed. ”I didn’t think you’d look this sexy.”</p><p>”I’ll take it. This is the first time you call me sexy.”</p><p>I could see Kara’s eyes studying my hair, face, and body. I wore a long-sleeve white blouse and high waisted skinny black pants with my wine velvet stilettos.</p><p>”I’ll have my coat, of course.” I said, placing it on the bed. ”I had to choose pants. According to my phone, Central City will be colder than here.”</p><p>”No, ” Kara bit her lip. ” It's perfect.” She beckoned her finger for me to get closer. ”Good morning, beautiful.”</p><p>I carefully sat on my bed, avoiding any connection with the silver orbs. ”Hi there, gorgeous.” Kara moved forward, smelling my perfume.</p><p>”How lucky am I?” Kara said with a shy smile on her face.</p><p>”I am the lucky one.” I gripped the bedsheets; Kara knew what to say. She knew how to catch my attention. She knew that I was irrevocably interested in her; she was smart to use it to her advantage.</p><p>”Have fun, ” Kara said, moving closer to my face. ”I’ll be here waiting for you.” She laughed. ”I’ll be here, not jealous. At all.”</p><p>I laughed. ”I am curious to see if meeting you today will change your present.”</p><p>Kara was quiet for a moment, her fingers holding the charm. ”I am merging, most times you join, but because of me. I don't know how this energy works because I cannot analyze it. However, I would remember if I’d met you at Noonan’s a day after my birthday. You are an image that I wouldn’t be able to erase. Not even after a year.”</p><p>”Are you always this charming? Especially when people can’t touch you?” I rolled my eyes. ”I wonder if you’ll be all that when you have me front to front. Palpable.” I winked at her.</p><p>Kara blushed. ”Oh, I can be very charming!” I laughed. ”If I ever get a chance to touch you, ” She smiled softly. “Me, this version.” She looked at her hands. “I want to feel everything I’ve missed.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll remove kiss from the bucket list.” I tilted my head with a soft pout. Kara smiled.</p><p>“I’m dying to kiss you, but I want to feel your hair. I want to feel your heart, place my hand over your freckles. I want to hug you. I want to know that you’re real.”</p><p>“Dear, I am real,” I whispered.</p><p>“I know,” She smiled, fixing her blue eyes with mine. “Sometimes, when I care about someone—</p><p>“I am not going anywhere—</p><p>I moved my hands, tilting my head and pointing to the outfit of me leaving for Central City, and Kara laughed.</p><p>”Listen, ” I reached to grab her hand, but I stopped myself in the process. ”I’m not going anywhere. My timeline, your timeline. We’ll find a way to see each other.” I stood, grabbing the coat and my purse from the dresser.  ”I don’t know why I feel this pull towards you.” I closed my eyes, shocked that I voiced it so clearly. ”But I won’t let you go.”</p><p>Kara looked down, holding the necklace charm in her hand.</p><p>I turned to walk away, but Kara was keeping me centered and in place.  </p><p>”Kara.” I put my coat and fixed my hair before turning back to her. ”I will always prefer this version of you.”</p><p>Kara grinned. ”I wouldn’t want  twenty-twenty you either.”</p><p>”Yes, you would.” I winked at her and left.</p><p> </p><p>\</p><p> </p><p>Thomas opened the door for me while I stepped down from the van.</p><p>Central City was colder, indeed. Noonan’s was packed. This was downtown’s, the most visited café for many and Kara’s favorite places.</p><p>My hands started to feel a little numb, I wasn’t sure if the weather partook in this, or it was entirely my nervousness.</p><p>I flipped my small mirror from my purse, verifying that the humidity of the weather didn’t jumble my hair.</p><p>The door had a bell, which made me giggle with the irony. Every time the bell rang, I surveyed the door. I looked at my watch on my wrist. I was here fifteen minutes before Kara’s regular schedule.</p><p>I ordered a simple coffee for me and a cappuccino for Thomas. The view was going to be clear, the windows big and wide. The center table in front of the door provided me the best view of the customers.</p><p>I needed to minimize the opportunities for missing her.</p><p>I gripped the mug harder when blonde hair appeared through the glass doors. The lady smiled at me, revealing braces and nature oppositely from Kara’s.</p><p>I looked down. My coffee was getting colder, my anxiety rising.</p><p>Kara frequents this place every morning. I started to blame the merge and my presence. What if somehow, I was causing some paradox in time?</p><p>I waited five minutes—ten-twenty—thirty, longer than the time Kara told me she usually goes for coffee.</p><p>I tapped my finger on the wooden table; I couldn’t believe the universe would stand me up.</p><p>I was so focused on meeting Kara here today that I missed the chance to ask her for more. What if something happened today, and she didn’t need to buy coffee? What if she was off today? Where did she live?</p><p>Basic and more detailed questions could have saved me some extreme remorse. Nevertheless, I was still here. Waiting.</p><p><em>Alone</em>.</p><p>I glanced at the window one more time when Thomas’ pulled in front of the café. He never rushed me, and I was thankful, but I started to feel he wanted me to get out of the café because of how uncomfortable I looked.</p><p>The morning rush passed, taking with it my chances to see Kara. I waited for another hour. I was never patient, but Kara deserved all of my best efforts. The book I took with me to pretend reading remained on the same page. There was a void in my heart; only a sunny smile could fill.</p><p>But that smile, bubbly character, and blue eyes didn’t show.  </p><p>Everything felt out of control. My emotions, the uncertainty that I was going to find her, this new place, and the atmosphere weren’t the best. I despised not being in control of what I’ve planned; even this was not Kara’s fault, I felt as if I forced something in time.</p><p>I was attempting to shift something unavoidable. I forced this, merging into the future and gathering improper information. I was the reason it didn’t work.</p><p>Thomas opened the door for me. The van was warm, the leather seats comfortable and safe, unlike my thoughts and insecurities.</p><p>Slowly I removed one stiletto at a time, placing them on the floor of the van.</p><p>It had been years since I last cried.</p><p> </p><p>Kara</p><p> </p><p>I held Noonan’s cup in my hand, black folders on my lap. Alex drove while sipping her coffee.</p><p>“Are we going to have <em>the</em> conversation?”</p><p>“What conversation?” I asked, knowingly. Alex smiled, placing the cup in the holder.</p><p>“Something slipped from your neighbor apartment?” I nodded. “Kara, you have been holding this energy for over four days?”</p><p>“I —I have a plan.”</p><p>“I hope you follow through because you know energy dissipates itself.” I turned to look at her. My face felt warm. “Longer periods of stored energy can dissipate by itself.”</p><p>“She can go?” I finished the coffee, placing it on the holder. I knew the disappearances weren’t constant, but she was always there when I was close to her.</p><p>“If you keep it long enough, yes. One day you might enter your loft and not see silver circles. At all.” Alex gripped the steering wheel tighter. “Where is she?”</p><p>“I— I’m not sure. She will see me today. Well,” I checked the time on my watch. ”By now, she met me at Noonan’s. She’s a year behind.”</p><p>“Central City?”</p><p>I nodded. “Which sucks because that means the merge it’s only happening within her timeline, not my actual present.”</p><p>“If she met you already and you don’t remember that moment at the café, here, now, that’s the first glitch of time travel. It means that your paths are not merging fully.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes, looking at the window as we drove downtown National City. I loved how Alex was bold enough to keep me grounded. This was a complex trait she had, especially when you didn’t want to listen to the truth because it will sting. Alex was courageous, real, and wasn’t fearful of speaking her mind. “Thanks for waiting to have <em>the</em> conversation after my birthday. Today.”</p><p>Alex was silent. She didn’t sip her coffee anymore. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Her expression was soft; caring.</p><p>“I don’t know. It felt real, and I was instantly captivated by her.”I gripped my chain. ”I was afraid.” I snickered. ”Still am.”</p><p>“Let me see,” Alex clenched the charm, altering her eyes to the street regularly. “She gave this to you?” I bobbed. “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“I think I’ve been evading meeting her in my timeline,” I admitted.</p><p>“You don’t have to be frightened. She seems to like you a lot. I don’t think she’ll go away.”</p><p>I jerked my head. “I want <em>her</em>, Alex.” I took a deep breath. “I want all of her, her past self in my time.”</p><p>“You’re not one for new memories, I suppose.”</p><p>“The worst part is that she said the same thing this morning.” I couldn’t look at Alex; at least I didn’t want her to remember how a slip of energy was the epicenter of my worries.</p><p>“I will always support you.” I turned to look at her face.  ”Whatever you decide, however, don’t let the gate go for too long. Leaving without saying goodbye, it’s not a decent feeling. It destroyed me for years.”</p><p>Alex gasped, her eyes watery as she looked at the road. I slid my hand over her shoulder.</p><p>“I know I will have to close it. I—just want her.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>I turned back to the city, Alex halted at a light, and a name caught my attention. The corner name was Ellis.</p><p>Cat’s voice hissed in my head.</p><p>
  <em>Corner of third and Ellis</em>
</p><p>I opened the door, unsure of my steps, but I started running.</p><p>”Kara, ” Alex called me from the van. ”Where at you going? Kara!”</p><p>The second street came into view, and right when I crossed the block; there was a two-story building. Perfect opened and mainly satisfactorily lit. The bricked wall from the gallery was white—two glass doors at the entrance with an oak handle.</p><p>It was cold; left the van without my coat, my hands were frigid, my nose shortly collecting the raw chill wind after the race.</p><p>I placed my hands on my mouth, expelling air, warming them. I stretched them to grab oak handles and then set them back in my pockets.</p><p>Less than two minutes ago, I was explaining to my sister how I wanted the version of Cat. The version that I was the most intrigued, but here I was. On the corner of third and Ellis, outside the gallery. A gallery that just from the outside, illustrated Cat.</p><p>There was an opportunity that Cat was here. Did I look appropriately? Cat left National City when she sold the loft; there was a possibility that she wasn’t in here, but if she was, what will I say to her?</p><p>Without noticing, my hands gripped the oak handle, and I pulled the glass doors of the gallery.</p><p>Once inside the gallery, the climate was different; a small lobby met me. There was a lady on a white desk; her eyes directly caught a glimpse of me.</p><p>“Hi, I’m looking for Cat Grant,” I asked her. “She works here.”</p><p>The brunette glowed, raising her eyebrow. “You mean, Director Grant? The owner?”</p><p>My mouth was agape. Cat owned the gallery? I smirked, looking around the elegant trimmings; of course, she did.</p><p>“Yes, is— Director Grant here?”</p><p>The receptionist tapped her keyboard and gave rise to a call.</p><p>I gaze up; the passageway had many pendulous lightbulbs from a black wire embellishing the lighting of the ceiling. None of them were placed at the same level or the equivalent distance. It gave the roof of the lobby a voluntary elaboration.</p><p>I noticed my pacing; the wooden floor matched costly oak, the sides, and every other aesthetic, white.</p><p>“She’s in a meeting right now, do you mind waiting?” The brunette spotted the phone down as she waited for my answer.</p><p>“She’s here?” I gulped. ”Yes, I’ll wait. Of course.”</p><p>I turned away from the desk. I placed my hand on my chest. My heart was hurrying, operating faster than the three-block run I did.</p><p>I had so many questions. Will she recognize me? “No, she would’ve found you already?” I stroked my hand over my hair.</p><p>“Excuse me,” The brunette was next to me, holding a binder in her hands. “Did you have an appointment today?”</p><p>I took a deep breath. “No.”</p><p>“You’re dressed, we do have a separate room where you could’ve changed.” She kept looking at the binder. “I don’t have you scheduled. It must be Miss Grant’s witty remarks. She works best under pressure.” I creased my brows. “She’s wonderful.”</p><p>“Are we talking about the same person?” I inquired, unsure of what was going on.</p><p>”You’re joking,” The brunette let out. “Yes, Catherine Grant. The artist, photographer, entrepreneur. She is blonde, smells expensive, dresses amazingly. She’s stunning and very famous.”</p><p>Indeed, she was speaking about Cat. Her face was ready to call security if I didn’t say something. “Yes, no. Of course. I just—travel a lot.” I wanted to slap myself mentally.  </p><p>Her concerned face shifted to a smile. “I understand. She assumably pushed your career farther.” I sneered slowly; she continued examining my face. “I was wondering why you never showed up to the opening of the gallery.” She closed the binder, crossing her arms.</p><p>“I—wasn’t in town.”</p><p>She grinned, shuffling closer to me. “Are you those shy models that don’t like to see themselves in their work?” I rose my brow. “My friend, Melanie, she’s an aspiring actress, she told me she doesn’t like to watch her gigs.”</p><p>I turned around, looking at my watch and the gallery. My hands started to sweat.</p><p>“No, I’m not afraid of watching—myself.”</p><p>“Great, I can give you a tour. Miss Grant’s meetings are long.” She started walking to the right side of the gallery. “Come, number one, it’s only flowers; your piece starts at number two.”</p><p>My piece?</p><p>I turned, looking around the gallery. The brunette disappeared behind a white column with a number two written in black paint.</p><p>The room was a different shade of white.</p><p><em>Pearl</em>.</p><p>Tall windows covered the wall, and a white and black picture was right in the center.</p><p>It was my picture.</p><p>The picture Cat took the first time I saw her. The picture we developed together. The same version rested, smaller in a black frame on my dresser.</p><p>Everything made sense now. The receptionist knew me from this picture. I move forward as if my feet were in slow motion.</p><p>The picture was vaster. I could see every element of the photo.</p><p>The nook of the countertop, the windows, and skyscrapers from National City, my coffee table, the books in the corner of the room, and myself.</p><p>Body angled; lips parted in a big smile. Head tilted to the side with hair over one shoulder. My glasses in place. My apartment. Our loft in total view.</p><p>“It’s beautiful.” The brunette said. “It pulls you in, right? It feels homey.”</p><p>I swallowed. My cheeks felt red when I looked down and noticed my uniform. I was dressed exactly like the picture. I understood what she meant earlier, telling me that I didn’t have to be ready.</p><p>I held my hands together. If this picture was here, right now, in my time and moment, it only meant one thing. Cat, my Cat, was merged within my present.</p><p>I removed my eyes from the big picture. “How long ago was the opening of the gallery?” I was afraid of her answer. Knowing data, too much knowledge could change the present. Details mattered.</p><p>“A year.” She smiled. “You are together then?” I furrowed my brows at her. “You’re wearing her necklace.” I looked down at my gold necklace. Insecurities misled me once again.</p><p>“No, we are not together,” I replied.</p><p>“Shame, I was very convinced after I saw picture four.” She shrugged. “I wasn’t going to tell anybody, anyways.” She winked at me.</p><p>“There’s more than this picture?”</p><p>“Six,” She turned, looking at the picture. “Isn’t this why you’re here? To complete the expo. Miss Grant will take your last picture?”</p><p>I gripped the necklace. Six. Six pictures Cat took. Maybe I was wrong, maybe my desperation for wanting to meet her in my present jumbled my ideas.</p><p>Maybe this was too much already, and I was risking a different outcome. I turned, looking up, there was a glass door office up the second floor. I could run right there and find her, or I could ruin everything. Maybe I couldn’t see her. It was perhaps here already affected her present.</p><p>I released my necklace and started running. I pushed glass doors with oak handles. The breeze welcomed me like an uninvited guest, clashing abruptly with my skin.</p><p>Cat was in National City. She was behind me, merged in my present.</p><p>I blinked, tears escaping from my eyes as I tapped Eva.</p><p>“Send a message to Agent Danvers,” Eve beeped. “I’ll meet you at work.”</p><p>I knew what I had to do. First, I needed to stay away from Cat. Twenty-Twenty Cat. Second, I needed to analyze the merge that happened at Mrs. Susan’s house. Third, I needed to steal the energy Alex stored.</p><p> </p><p>\</p><p> </p><p>Pages separated the chart. The blue one with no energy was right underneath the silver chart with the coagulated energy.</p><p>The blue chart read zero. The silver one read that the dissipation energy reduced to a zero from a ninety—nine percent.</p><p>I saw the report and Alex’s signature right at the bottom. She processed the energy, stored it, and concluded the mission.</p><p>I skimmed the page, looking for the energy number. There was a handwritten number by Alex’s signature.</p><p>I closed the files cabinet, turning around to see if anyone else was there in the room with me. The black cabinet was encrypted, I placed Eva on the scanner, and the door clicked open.</p><p>The second row to last, there were the vials of energy. I quickly grabbed two, inspecting the liquid in it and placing it in my pocket.</p><p>I placed two empty tubes in exchange for the missing ones, slid the tray of vials, and shut the cabinet.</p><p>As soon as I closed the door of the storage, my face went blank.</p><p>“Agent Danvers.” Lena Luthor was smiling right in front of me. She had a couple of black folders in her hands. “Finished working already for today?”</p><p>I tapped the vials in my pocket, making sure they were still there and smiled. “Yes, very— easy day today.” I chuckled. “Not many energies distributed through National City.” Her eyes concentrated on me. “I am simply—verifying that everything was perfectly stored.”</p><p>She nodded, looking at my necklace. “Very well.” She smiled— her perfect and skilled smile that periodically was relatively fearful. “Please hide your personal jewelry inside your uniform.” I quickly grabbed the necklace and slid it inside my button-down shirt. “You have a great day, Agent.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>I rushed past her, carefully walking; the last thing I needed was for the vials to break inside my pants.</p><p>I walked into my office, taking the vials and placing them slowly in a drawer.</p><p>“Where were you?” Alex startled me entering the office.</p><p>“I needed to run.”</p><p>“Do you know what a terrible liar you are?” I gulped. “You needed to run, without your jacket, in the middle of the street, in winter?”</p><p>“Yes.” I felt guilty; I wanted to tell Alex everything how Cat was here, how I saw my picture in the gallery. Nevertheless, I could not risk shifting anything. This was something I had to play along to see the outcome. I could not even tell Cat mainly how things transpired today.</p><p>“Fine, come I’ll drive you home.” She tossed me the jacket, and I quickly grabbed the vials and hid them in the coat pocket.</p><p>I was going to learn everything today. When Alex and I went to the past, trying to prevent the accident. We gathered gallons of energy from the area. We needed a vast amount because the power dispersed already. When you want to see ahead, with continual energy running in a place, you just have to add more amount of energy.</p><p>I was going to find out if Cat and I were possible.</p><p>In the future.</p><p>It would be the perfect setting, not changing Cat’s past and my present. A slow trick to time. Yet possibly permitting us to meet in my time.</p><p> </p><p>Cat</p><p> </p><p>I looked up through the window finding my loft. The streets were still clear from snow. I took a sip from the whiskey in my hand. Thomas parked right across from the road.</p><p>I spent all day feeling not much like myself, and it was time to correct and erase the feeling. I drank the rest of the brown liquid. As soon as I opened the door of the black SUV, Thomas left the driver’s side. He stretched his hand, and I passed him the empty glass.</p><p>I held onto his arm while I placed each stiletto in my feet. He helped me with my coat, then grabbed the items from the trunk and followed me.</p><p>I opened the door, unsure if Kara was going to be here at this time. My watch read ten—forty. Maybe she was asleep.</p><p>The first thing I noticed was my kitchen. My appliances, my decorations, and my camera was sitting by the coffee maker. I stretched my neck. It felt constricted and stiff as I removed my coat.</p><p>Thomas entered right behind me, placing the paper bags on top of the island counter. I opened the cabinets, grabbing a glass and pouring some whiskey.</p><p>“Anything else you need today, Miss Grant?” I turned, looking at his perfectly shaped beard. His tie around his neck.</p><p>“No, thank you for your company today. I didn't want to be alone.”</p><p>He nodded. “Thank you for my coffee, lunch, and dinner. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>I nodded but noticed he glanced past me. I closed my eyes, knowing Kara was right behind me. A wave of comfort washed away my rigid posture and insecurities. I took a sip of the whiskey as I turned, finding gorgeous blue eyes and a smile for me.</p><p>“Thomas,” I placed my glass on the island counter next to the paper bags. “This is the beautiful, Kara Danvers.” After hours in the SUV, many highway driving, and skepticisms, I was home.</p><p> With her.</p><p>Kara wore black shorts. This was the first time I have noticed how unique and robust her legs were. I grinned at her beauty. She was wearing glasses, a white shirt, and her glorious hair falling around her shoulders.</p><p>“Nice meeting you, ma’am,” Thomas responded.</p><p>“My pleasure,” Kara said, smiling and waving back at him.</p><p>I forced my eyes away from her. “Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Thomas nodded, said bye to Kara, and closed the door for me.</p><p>When I turned, Kara was right behind me. I took a deep breath, quickly looking at the silver circles on the floor. I could smell her coconut shampoo, mixed with vanilla and her unique scent.</p><p>This was a regular for us, a constant desire to be close. As close as possible without touching, it became exotic and unique. It was my way of stroking her hair, or Kara’s way of placing her hand on my back.</p><p>“Hi, dear,” I smiled at her face. Pink crawled over her cheeks. “I am happy to see you,” I admitted. “Happy.” I moved a little closer, smelling her scent so close to me. “You smell good.” I looked down her shirt, my necklace adorning her neck.</p><p>“Hi,” Kara unexpectedly altered, her happy face mixed with sadness. Her eyes were looking at the floor. “Did you see her?”</p><p>“No, you didn't show up,” I responded.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes, really.” I walked past her and started unpacking all the paper bags. I was conscious that Kara wanted to know about today; I wasn’t proud of the uneasy sentiment the topic brought. Fresh, after I told myself, it didn't have a  consequence.</p><p>“Cat,” Her voice sweet behind me. “I'm sorry.” I placed the container on the counter and turned to face her. “It’s my routine, and I don't know why I wasn't there. It’s a normal workday for me.” I nodded, turning to unload the rest of the bags. I reminded quiet, preventing myself from being harsh, and evidently, she discovered this because her voice was more concentrated, and her body nearly touched mine. “We are not going to have our first argument. Especially about something I didn’t have any control or wasn’t even myself.”</p><p>I turned, looking into magnetic blue eyes.</p><p>”Fine, what do you want to argue about?”  I asked softly, pinching my glasses and positioning them on top of my head. I realized how Kara couldn’t look me in the eyes, shortly when she was attempting to make a point or was anxious.</p><p>Kara held her hands and shrugged.  ”Not now. We can argue about everyday stuff.” I crossed my arms, Kara’s cheeks got redder with every word, but she looked me in the eyes. ”Some people argue about leaving the toilet seat up, or because of dishes, or why they didn’t take the trash out.” She took a deep breath. ”I want to argue about you eating my ice cream, or me using your expensive perfume.” She was quiet for a second. ”I don’t want to be those couples that stay quiet when something bothers them or feel uncomfortable.”</p><p>I didn’t interrupt her because I simply needed to grab her face and kiss her senseless, but if I did that, she was going to vanish as soon as my hands stroked her face.</p><p>”I could kiss you right now.” I mumbled.  ”You want us to be a couple?”</p><p>Kara laughed, quickly in her antics. ”The flirting hasn’t been enough, then?” She repeated what I told her in the darkroom. The way she slurred her words, her grin, the way she bit her lip, tilting her head but maintaining eye contact, gave me a sensation I thought I bottled in a leather trunk and threw to the bottom of the ocean.</p><p>
  <em>Butterflies.</em>
</p><p>I gulped, grabbing the counter because I wanted to touch her.</p><p>”Kara, ” I blinked, standing straight, her eyes entirely at my eye level. ”I was not going to blame you for today.”</p><p>”No?”</p><p>”No, dear.” I removed my glasses from my head, placing them over the other side of the counter. ”When I waited for you, I was excited and thrilled.” Kara looked at the floor. ”Then I wasn’t sure if I wanted to be there, in a city that I didn’t know much, alone at a café, waiting for a different version of you.”</p><p>Kara gulped, nodding.  </p><p>“I also went to see you today.” My heart raced. She walked away from me, and I felt the distance slashing my heart.</p><p>“You saw me today? In your present.” My eyes gathered moisture. I was selfish enough to go and try to meet her today, but Kara meeting a different version of me displeased me somehow. What if this version she saw was better than me.</p><p>Great, <em>perfect</em>.</p><p>“I waited for you.” Kara stepped closer. “Then, I ran. You were in a meeting.”</p><p>“You ran?”</p><p>“Yes, because I don't want to ruin anything. I'm not a natural when it comes to these things. I know you, this version that gives me your time, I don’t know her.” Kara walked in front of me. She was cautious with the orbs, but placed each hand on the counter, trapping my body in between her arms. “I want <em>you</em>, Catherine.” Kara was not aware of the effects she had on me. Her proximity regulated my insecurities and instincts as if she’s been performing it skillfully for years.</p><p>I smirked, rolling my eyes when she said my full name. “Did you learn that today?” I moved a little closer, and she nodded. “I want you too, dear.” Kara looked at my lips. “I am happy that your past self didn't show.”</p><p>“I'm sorry for not showing.” Kara licked her lips. “I'm sorry for running away today.”</p><p>“No,” I moved my hands, carefully pretending I place them on her cheeks, but never touching her face. “I was simply magnetized by the idea of actually kissing you today.” I lowered my hands. “Or going on a date with you.”</p><p>Kara bowed her head. “Go out with me then.”</p><p>“You're asking me out?” I laughed.</p><p>Kara removed her hands from the counter. “Yes, I am asking you out.”</p><p>“You can’t ask me out,” I turned, opening the containers of food. “I was going to ask you out.” Kara laughed; her face was amused when she saw potstickers. “I prepared myself. I do not know what you wanted to eat, and I know it’s late. But I want to go out with you.”</p><p>Kara carefully grabbed a single potsticker and started chewing. “Okay, then I'm going to get ready.” She started going away. “Don't go anywhere, and I’m going to change.”</p><p>I was not used to plenty of emotions in a short period. Kara quickly centered them all. Dissipating my skepticisms, empowering me comfort, and making my skin tingle with new enthusiasm.  </p><p>I removed the food from the containers, placing them on plates. After everything was reheated and well presented, I checked what was left of my make up.</p><p>It mesmerized me how the nightfall swiveled. Hours ago, I was crying in a van because the whom I expected to see didn’t show up to the café. It was presumably a malfunction in time. I accused the universe, myself, and my choices, yet here I was, thinking that maybe my white blouse, skinny black pants, glasses, and velvet wine stilettos were for a different version of Kara. When all along, I was preparing to see her tonight, wearing what she requested me to wear.</p><p>I organized the island counter. I placed two chairs close to each other and opened a bottle of wine and placed my glasses back on my face.</p><p>I finished the whiskey. Curtains opened. The city lights peeked into our space. Lights dimmed, creating a private room. I held my hands together. I was thrilled to see her.</p><p>Right there, as the universe chose to apologize for today and the mistreat I thought I received, Kara exited her room.</p><p>Heels caught my attention first. One, two, three taps on the wooden floor until Kara stood in front of me.</p><p>Khaki heels, blue satin pants, and a laced white button-down. She had a black bra, which was visible through the lace. Her hair was up, messy, two strands of hair falling next to her ears. Kara wore makeup only in her eyes, which made them a more vital shade of blue without her glasses.</p><p>It was attractive. I was captivated by her elegance and beauty. She was striking, startling, and exceptionally stunning. The small freckles of her cheeks enamored me, and I was thankful that she left them exposed to me—uncovered, pure.</p><p>”I know how much you like white.” Kara smiled, looking down at her outfit.</p><p>”You’re perfect.” I raised my head; her eyes looked down at me. She was the perfect height for my liking. Kara looked protective, and she looked like she would give amazing hugs. I moved, smiling and pulling a chair for her.</p><p>Kara sat, her face amused with all the food in front of her.</p><p>”I—didn’t know what you'd like.” I placed a glass of wine in front of her. ”Don’t break it, ” I tried to say with a stern look, but she started laughing, and I couldn't help myself to her contagious laugh. ”I will pass you all the potstickers. I’ll have some of the rest.”</p><p>”What about not eating carbs?” Kara asked.</p><p>”Special night.” I said, preparing my food and sitting down next to her with my glass of wine. ”You’re gorgeous.” I confessed as I sipped the wine.</p><p>”No, you are.” Kara ate a potsticker and pointed at me with the chopsticks.</p><p>Her eyes traveled my face; we ate in silence, mostly eyes exploring our faces. There were so many things to learn. Mannerisms. The way Kara did everything produced a unique sensual desire. How could I resist touching her when she was grand and authentic in front of me?</p><p>”Tell me about yourself.” Kara lifted her glass, sipping slowly. ” I want to know more about you.”</p><p>”Well, ” I cleaned the corner of my mouth with a napkin. ”What do you want to know first?”</p><p>”You mentioned that you move when a place doesn’t provide the aesthetic that you need, ” I nodded. ”What cause you to move in the first place?”</p><p>I grabbed the wine. ”My mother. She felt the need to control me since I was a teenager. I didn’t have her support; for her, a perfect job was something highly profitable in society—a profession proper of secure economics and financial stability.”</p><p>”Like doctors and lawyers?”</p><p>I nodded. ”She’s a lawyer; my dad was one as well. He supported me; he told me I could be whatever I wanted to be despite my mother’s words.”</p><p>”He seems like a great guy.”</p><p>”Yes, he was. He died right before I graduated from college.” Kara stopped eating, placing the chopsticks on top of her plate. ”I was furious with the world. A total rebel.” Kara nodded. ”It didn’t make sense. One day you’re here, and the next you’re gone.” Kara nodded, correctly understanding my words. ”He helped me move from Metropolis. I studied in Opal City University because it was far from home. Far from my mother.”</p><p>”OCU, it’s a great university.”</p><p>”I didn’t want to prove her right. My family carries the weight on the shoulders of social class and important last names. I wasn’t into that. I wanted to work for myself. Be wealthy by my measures and consequences.</p><p>”It was messy, and my mom did not show at my dad’s funeral. I was about to graduate and just to make everything more prosperous, ” I rolled my eyes, sipping from my wine. ”I pushed my best friend away; it’s was like my words shoot to kill. Couldn’t stop them.” Kara was attentive, and I felt a sense of comfort by sharing what I’ve had bottled for many years. “I met my best friend in college. Incredibly smart. The type that you know someday will change the world?” I smiled. “Then I ruined everything.</p><p>”I still regret every word I said to her, but she was just a clone of me. My ego and her ego clashed so intensely that neither of us spoke to each other again.”</p><p>”It’s just you then?”</p><p>”Back then, I didn’t feel like I needed anybody else but my best friend. I felt powerful,” Kara nodded softly, resuming her eating. ”It was all a ruse, games I told myself. I shoved away everybody. The only rewarding choice was for me to be alone, place my regrets in a box, and carry it everywhere I go.” I fixed my hair, straightening my back. ”Sometimes I take pictures of things she likes. I pretend that when I put the images on sale, she buys them and accepts the art as my apology. But that’s what I tell myself. To feel more comfortable about my choices in life.”</p><p>”I’m sorry.”</p><p>”It’s not your fault, Kara.” I smiled at her. ”I’m consumed with my work. I’ve lived in many places, always striving to prove my mother wrong. There was no space for anything else. It happened all in a circle. Dad died, I stopped being profitable, hurt my best friend, and lost my motivation. I even thought about moving to Gotham.”</p><p>”Really? Gotham’s so dark.”</p><p>”Did I mention I was a rebel?” Kara laughed. ”I dyed my hair black and wore thick eyeliner. My closet was mainly black hoodies.”</p><p>Kara furrowed her brows. ”I can’t imagine you like that.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes. ” I was joking, dear.”</p><p>Kara laughed, her cheeks and joy spreading and dividing the clouded and heavy conversation.</p><p>Kara's face was red from laughing. Her eyes shifted from mine. Her food didn’t seem as important. ”Is this why you decided to switch from digital to film cameras? Did you want to try a new setting?” She pushed her plate away.</p><p>”Yes, I was competing with an outlet that was in abundance. It wasn’t until I exposed the beauty of hard-work and darkrooms that my popularity raised.”</p><p>”You’re incredibly talented.”</p><p>”Thank you, dear.” I smiled at her. ”That’s all you need to know about me. I just move forward now.”</p><p>Kara smiled, moving her hand close to mine. “Seems like everything around you. It’s sunny now.” I was intrigued by how she interpreted my words.  ”You’re fascinating.” Kara’s blue eyes, confident, flirty, loving. ”I don’t think I can’t stay away from the way you make me feel.” Kara sat back on her chair, studying my face. “I like it when you blush.”</p><p>“Stop it,” I looked down at her hand. “I wish I could take you to my gallery, wherever I get it, of course. Everybody will recognize that you’re the most beautiful art in the gallery.”</p><p>Kara gasped. ”Oh, yes. I do know that for sure.”</p><p>”Was that sarcasm?”</p><p>”No?”</p><p>My heart melted with her stares. Kara’s hand close to mine. My fingertips were pulsing silver circles when I pressed the counter.</p><p>”It's hard.” I said, looking at her neck. So near, yet prohibited.</p><p>Kara moved forward, her index finger hovering over my hand. ”I know.” She whispered.</p><p>I blinked quickly, grabbing both of our plates and taking them to the sink. When I turned back, Kara was not there.</p><p>”Kara, ” I called, trying to find silver circles on the floor, but there was nothing.</p><p>“Hey!” She appeared back by the fridge.</p><p>I turned annoyed. “What, we think about touching, and we disappear now?”</p><p>She rose her brow. ”You’re hot when you’re mad.”</p><p>”You won’t like it when I’m arguing about you using my perfume.” I cringed.</p><p>Kara lowered her eyes, looking at the floor. ”You’re quick. You pay attention to me.”</p><p>”How couldn’t I?” My tone changed with her words.</p><p>Kara moved closer. ”Stay close to me.” Her voice low, intimate. Her eyes switched from silver orbs to my mouth.</p><p>”I’ve been trying.”</p><p>”Trust me, me too.” Kara moved her hand close to my face; she was struggling with contact, just like I was; her eyes inspected the side of my neck. ”Is it possible to feel like this so quickly?” My eyes memorized her freckles on her face.</p><p>”Only if you suffer from the symptoms.” I answered.</p><p>”Nervousness, ” Kara whispered. ”Racing heart.” Her hand traveled in front of my chest. ”Lost of appetite.” Her eyes, following my body as if her words marked every feeling she described. ”Desire, ” She gulped, stepping closer. ”Happiness, ” Her finger trailed the shape of my arm. ”Arousal.” My lips parted, my chest moving with every word escaping her mouth. Kara placed her nose closer to my neck. I slid my blonde hair away for her, tilting my head. I wanted this, just like Kara. Her breathing caressed my skin. ”Butterflies.” She muttered.</p><p>I closed my eyes, feeling her last word deep in my stomach. ”You feel them, too?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kara nodded, placing her lips on my neck. The vibration was quick; her skin absents on my neck. Her presence was gone.</p><p>My body felt hot. Everything inside me wanted to crawl and devour Kara Danvers. But desires were always my dominant will.</p><p>I took a deep breath; Kara appeared on the floor of the kitchen by the fridge. Her back against the cabinets. I walked over her, sitting on the floor.</p><p>”Sorry I couldn't help myself.” Her expression shy and vivid.</p><p>”Next time you leave me hot and aroused, I won’t be too nice.” I smiled, removing my stilettos and placing them on the side. ”How do you get here faster now if we touch?”</p><p>Kara furrowed her brows. ”I did something illicit that you don’t need to know.” Her smiled calmed me; I trusted her irrevocably.</p><p>Kara stood, watching for circles. She grabbed my camera from next to the coffee maker. She walked back next to me, handing me the camera.</p><p>”Show me how to use it.”</p><p>I passed her the camera. ”Roll the film, adjust the flash, look, and shoot.” She pointed the camera toward my face. I rolled my eyes.</p><p>”Oh, beautiful.” She took the first picture. ”Come one, move. Excellent.” the flash blinded me shortly. ”Incredible talent.” I covered my face. ”Such beauty.” Kara stopped laughing. She rolled the film, and I looked at her. A sincere smile across my features; she was my happiness. ”You’re breathtaking, Cat.” Just right when my cheeks felt warm, Kara took the picture.</p><p>She gave me the camera. Her soft eyes shined with beauty. ”Dear, open the fridge.”</p><p>Kara compiled; I move closer, hoping the lighting the fridge provided was enough. Kara looked at the lens, her eyes somehow seeing past the camera. ”This is the best date I’ve ever had.” I said, lowering the camera. Kara smiled; her eyes were subtle and gorgeous. I snapped the picture.</p><p>”I had a fantastic night.”  She said, placing her head back on the cabinet. ”It’s lovely spending time with you.”</p><p>”Likewise, dear.”</p><p>”Walk me to my bedroom.” Kara stood, biting her lip.</p><p>“Date ending soon, I see.” Kara was taller now that I didn’t have my heels. “I was hoping talks until there in the morning.”</p><p>Kara walked closer to me until we reached the front of the bedroom. It was hers, a picture frame on her dresser, the happy birthday on the mirror, and grey sheets over her bed.</p><p>“I have to do something, and your energy cannot be around the place.” Her eyes were apologetic.</p><p>“Does this have anything to do with the illicit thing I don’t need to know?”</p><p>She smiled. “Yes, I promise that I have good intentions.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Her words somehow provided security for me. “It’s fine. I also have to do something too.” I smiled. “Before you go,” I wondered if whatever she was trying to do had to do with energy. “Is there any possibility, with this <em>illicit</em> thing,” I moved my arms in the air. “That we could touch?” I didn’t want to get excited, but my senses were itching with curiosity.</p><p>She smiled, shaking her head. “I’ve tried already,” Her face lovely looking down at me. “When I tried to kiss your neck.”</p><p>“Excuse me.” I crossed my arms. “I see you’re only romantic whenever you want to be.” Kara laughed. “What about I want to feel your hair? You used the illicit thing to kiss me, and you didn’t even go for my lips. I’m glad it didn’t work.”</p><p>Kara pouted. “If it makes you feel better,” Kara whispered, moving closer to my ear. “If the thing worked, I was going to lick your neck. I felt impulsive.”</p><p>My hands tingled. I was lost for air. “I might like your impulsive side.”</p><p>Kara laughed. “I’ll see you tomorrow, darling.”</p><p>I arched my brow, liking the way she referenced to me. “Promise?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>We both stood there in the middle of the living room.</p><p>“Thank you for my date,” Kara said, her hands close to mine. “I had fun.”</p><p>“No, thank you. You’re wonderful.”</p><p>Kara was focused, perhaps deep in thought, biting her bottom lip. “Cat, kiss me.” She said, standing still and closing her eyes.</p><p>I studied her face, raised my body on my tiptoes, and pressed my lips on what I imagined was her mouth. A shock of electricity buzzed back on my lips, and Kara was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Kara</p><p> </p><p>“Hundredth, and twenty percent.” Eva beeped. I quickly inspected the loft. There was no sign of negative energy. I took a thick breath. I was standing fully in my place. My kitchen was visible, my dresser, my bed, and no darkroom.</p><p>I clasped the full vial in my left hand. The silver fluid shifted, reproducing shifting energy—the other vial in my right hand. Two-quarters of life lost after venturing with Cat.</p><p>I didn’t know if this was going to work, much less without full vials. However, every moment I closed my eyes, I thought about her face. I couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>The fact that I didn’t show in Central City, and that Cat was here, in my time with a picture she took of me, compelled me to analyze the future.</p><p>A future I wanted with Cat.</p><p>A future every part of me desired.</p><p>I closed my eyes, poured the energy on the floor, and tapped my watch.</p><p>Eva made a clicking noise, and I opened my eyes to a gloomy apartment. I didn’t want to change positions; my watch told me it was December twenty-nine, twenty—two.</p><p>Eva analyzed energy and length. I set a timer and walked to the room. The dresser was there and other things.</p><p>The bed was empty, and something on the right side of the room caught my attention—a darkroom.</p><p>My insides softened with enjoyment. I glanced at my watch; I had three minutes before the high energy halted the merge with the future.</p><p>I was here to find anything that could tell me that Cat and I were possible. The first thing in the future was a darkroom in my apartment. I was entirely delighted with the idea of one.</p><p>My hands shivered with interest. If I had a darkroom, with images at home, there was a chance that there were pictures in here.</p><p>I checked around the room for somebody, but the place looked deserted. My hand clenched the doorknob, I closed the door, checking my timer on the watch.</p><p>The darkroom didn’t have any equipment or chemicals; there were four walls of darkness.</p><p>I turned the red light, noticing that the entire walls, decorated with pictures of Cat.</p><p>Cat at the beach, Cat running bicycle, the two of us together, holding hands, reading books in her lap.</p><p>
  <em>Touching.</em>
</p><p>I blinked to prevent the tears. Seeing Cat’s face so happy elicited gratification. It will be possible. I would be able to touch her skin, to caress her freckles on her back. Everything was going to be possible.</p><p>I walked around the room, tears in my eyes. We were happy, both of us. Together, in the exact timeline. I took a deep breath, nodding, and feeling complete.</p><p>I slid my hand through the pictures. Until one deflected my attention from all the other hundredth activities Cat and I was doing happily. I rapidly snatched it from the wall, tearing the tape behind it.</p><p>I cried. Pulling the picture closer as if the red light didn’t provide me enough visibility. But it did, I could see everything inside the image.</p><p>I commenced trembling, my tears falling from my face. I took a deep breath when Eva began beeping, I clutched the picture to my chest, and I disappeared.</p><p>After a moment, I found myself standing where the darkroom’s supposed to be.</p><p>I looked back. I was still holding the picture close to my chest. Eva alerted me of the average energy in the room. My bedroom was empty; the degree not enough yet for Cat to appear.</p><p>My breathing was regulated, but the picture was still clear in my mind.</p><p>I pulled the picture down, memorizing the contents. Only three people in the picture, smiling, hugging.</p><p>
  <em>Cat, Eliza, and Jeremiah.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Me again! This chapter is the middle of the story. That's why it's so long and so important. Everything that happened here was vital to move forward with the plot and with Cat and Kara. I hope you enjoyed the ladies. I get excited writing them. I can't wait for the ending! Like I want to post them all now. Lol I have to be patient. Let me know if you have any questions. Thanks for your support. I'm having a blast, and I am so happy I'm receiving great feedback. You are awesome. Thanks for reading, </p><p>Alex.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>December 30th, 2020</p><p>Kara</p><p> </p><p>I knocked on Alex’s door. My head down, as I struck, repeatedly. It took her a couple of minutes to open the door, but when she did, I strode straight past her.</p><p>“Kara,” She said, sliding her hand over her short hair. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay? It’s three in the morning.” Alex’s finished turning the lights on.</p><p>I went over to the kitchen and started making coffee. What was the proper way of creating this conversation? My ideas fluctuated, and they were exceptionally unorganized.</p><p>“Sure, I’m awake now. Make us some coffee.” Alex’s tone was calmer now. I turned, taking my coat off and trying to find mugs for the coffee. I looked in various cabinets. “Kara—Kara?” I halted, placing my hand over my forehead.</p><p>I looked across from the kitchen; Maggie was awake, sitting on the bed. “I’m sorry, Maggie,” I said, noticing I woke her up too.</p><p>“Everything okay?” She asked from the bed. Her face was sleepy, just like Alex’s.  </p><p>“Yes—no, I— m confused.”</p><p>Alex turned, looking at Maggie and me. “Hey, talk to us.”</p><p>I placed my hands on the kitchen counter. “I stole two vials and went to the future.”</p><p>“You did what!” Alex turned, looking at Maggie. “Of course.” Maggie quickly passed Alex her watch. Alex quickly pressed something and then gave the clock back to Maggie. “Kara—</p><p>”I needed to see if we were possible.”</p><p>“I thought you were going to close the portal. That’s what’s going to tell you if you and Cat are possible.”</p><p>“I have to, but I wanted answers.” The coffee maker made a beeping sound, enticing me that the coffee was ready. The noise felt generous, practically as if it was authorizing me for a break—a minute to think.</p><p>How many times could I assess this future? Why were they with Cat if they died two years ago? Is there any version that was bound, and I broke it when I met Cat? How many other outcomes? Is there any parallel universe?</p><p>“Are you trying to cross her over?” Alex snapped me out of my thoughts. “You won’t be able to incorporate her; there’s going to be a gap in time. I’ll cause several abnormalities and merges. They could increase at a magnetic scale, making it difficult to disperse the stability with the equipment we have.”</p><p>I shook my head. I was trying to understand the time. That’s all I was doing. I didn’t want to disarray with it more or put the entire city at risk. Crossing Cat over my timeline never traversed my mind.</p><p>“What if they find each other, both Cat’s?” Maggie asked from the bed. “You’re not thinking about staying with her either, in the past?” I shook my head, clasping a mug from the drying dishes by the sink.</p><p>“She can’t. I’ll cause the same retribution.” Alex was relaxed; both of them attempting to understand my silence. “Why are you complicating this?” Alex sat on the couch. “Find her in this timeline.”</p><p>“It won’t be the same.”</p><p>“You don’t know that; you haven’t met her in this timeline. Did she see you? Yesterday?”</p><p>“No,” I poured coffee on the mug. My hands twitched slowly. “Cat didn’t see me yesterday.”</p><p>“Then, there’s a possibility that she’s merged in this timeline.  Terrific news.”</p><p>“There might be an alternate universe. One we don’t know. <em>One no one knows.</em>” I took a deep breath. “I need your help to research it. I prefer to know how it works so that Cat stays incorporated in my timeline. I need to do it soon, because the longer I keep the portal open, the quicker she’ll disappear.”</p><p>Maggie was quiet from the bed; Alex lowered her head. Alex and Maggie glanced at each other. My voice sounded frantic, and I had questions but my analytical understanding about energy and how it functioned provided limitations.</p><p>I knew that there was a chance that I could meet Cat in this timeline, only because Cat didn’t get to meet me in the past. I didn’t have any recollections of Cat before. And Cat doesn’t have any memories of me because she just met me while merged in my timeline.</p><p>It was evident that the merge in the loft was a genuine exchange of energy from one point to another. Gathering the past and hoping it consistently in the future, my present. My loft’s attached to Cat’s past, and her past related to my gift.</p><p>“What did you see?” Alex asked, her eyes tearing up slowly. ”In the future?”</p><p>“I saw Cat and I. Happy,” I said, looking down at the coffee mug in my hands. “We were together, Alex. I was able to touch her.”</p><p>“How is this a bad thing, Kara? You’re scaring me, talk to us.”</p><p>I placed the mug on the counter, walked to my coat, and pulled the picture from the pocket. I passed the photo to Alex.</p><p>Alex was silent, examining the picture, containing the image right on her chest. Nearly as if the picture brought her forfeited, forgotten memories.</p><p>“Is this all you saw?” She asked in between tears, placing the picture to the side. ”Just this picture?”</p><p>“You knew about this?” I implored her, pointing to the picture when a knock on the door postponed the conversation.</p><p>Alex closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, cleaning her tears. Maggie stood from the bed, walking over the door. The air was tense, thin, and cold.</p><p>My phrases were obstructed in my mouth when I saw her. Lena Luthor wandered inside the room, behind Maggie. Black hair in a relaxed bun, a grey sweater with jeans and boots, at three in the morning.</p><p>My anger, combusted. I promptly grabbed the picture from the couch. “You called Lena? To tell her about the vials.” My face felt ruddy. I was devastated by everything that was occurring. I grabbed my coat and rushed past Maggie and Lena. “Save your words. I’ll be placing my resignation tomorrow. I’ll be responsible for any criminal charges.”</p><p>“Kara, wait.” Lena grabbed my elbow. The feeling was different; the foreign touch slithered over my skin. I didn’t know if I could characterize it as resentment, deception, betrayal, or disloyalty. Especially since all of this came from Alex.</p><p>My family.</p><p>Green eyes scanned my face. Maggie and Alex reminded quietly in the room. Lena lowered her hand and pointed to the necklace.</p><p>“Time is enough,” Lena said, her green eyes quickly watering.</p><p>“What?” I asked her, clutching the charm.</p><p>“That’s what it says, at the bottom, around it.” It was an odd emotion to watch your boss cry in front of you. Her rigorous posture faultlessly pressed uniform, and great authority renovated into a familiar setting where I could see pain and anguish right behind her green eyes. My heart ran rapidly; the stillness in the room felt receptive and ambiguous simultaneously. When I saw Lena’s caring eyes, I knew about the implication of this necklace. It was the solely clear justification of why she knew about it.</p><p>“You’re Cat’s best friend?” I asked, somehow skeptical of my question.</p><p>Lena nodded, bending her head, dabbing her tears. “She told you about me?”</p><p>I swallowed greedily, holding my coat harder. ”Of course, you were Cat’s only family.” I saw the shift in her eyes. My words hurt her, but I didn't know how to rephrase it any better.</p><p>”After Cat and I argued that day, ” Her eyes looked at her hands. It was still weird to notice discomfort in somebody you didn’t know exclusively. It was captivating, yet, dazzling and uncomfortable. ”I went to my lab and accidentally leaped to the future for a couple of hours. I was testing quantum hypotheses and simulations. I created a merge.” She continued. ”I couldn’t go back and find her. Cat was gone.”</p><p>”Didn’t she insult you? You still wanted to go and look for her?”</p><p>”I provoked her.” Lena said, lowering her head. ”After that, I tried to go back. But I couldn't, and it created a tear in Opal City. That's why I started the company so that I could work and rebuild what I did in the first place.”</p><p>I looked around. Maggie was now next Alex. They were both paying close attention to the discussion.</p><p>”What this has to do with me? You’re using me so you can apologize to Cat?” I threw my coat on the couch. ”Why don’t you go and find her? Because I was so close to her, so close to touching her, but I was terrified of the effects, afraid that if I spoke with her, a complication would cause any harm within her credibility, so why don’t you go, and be scared. Presence this. By yourself.” My words felt without restraint. My complexion, exhausted and depleted with everything that was happening.</p><p>”It is not the right time, Kara.” Lena acknowledged.</p><p>”We’ll thank you for the answers. I will be able to sleep tonight.”</p><p>Alex took a step forward. Distracting me from a serious conversation with my boss. ”Are you sure this was the only thing you saw in the future?”</p><p>”You went to the future?” Lena asked.</p><p>I took a deep breath because my words were spitting venom, and Lena wasn’t here to get me fired. Alex didn’t betray me. Fulfillment was deliberately rubbing me with remorse and wrong preferences. Just identical to the ghost that haunted Cat’s feelings.</p><p>Everybody was imploring for questions when I needed answers. “Not much, the loft was empty. I just went inside the darkroom, saw the pictures. Eva pulled me out quickly.” My mind felt more at ease. My insecurities stationary, elevated, and in position. ”I just saw us together, then the picture.”</p><p>Alex breathed out, sitting on the couch. ”When we tried to save our parents, ” I turned, looking at Lena. She walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a mug from the correct cabinet, and poured some coffee for herself. ”The first time I took you wasn’t the first one. It was the fifth.”</p><p>I walked around the couch, sitting.</p><p>”You met Cat three years ago. Central City gallery, she had an event there.” Alex began crying; her words strived to come out with every breath. Maggie sat next to her. ”It was instant, as soon as you entered the gallery, you couldn’t look at anything else but her.”</p><p>My chest felt large, my mind many doubts. I was grateful I was sitting down because my knees twitched, and I was sure that the high level of uncertainties and desperation was going to cloud my mind even more.</p><p>”I—I don’t understand.”</p><p>”Cat was with Mom and Dad in the car when it happened the first time.” I covered my mouth, tears falling down my cheeks. ”They didn’t make it.” Alex took a deep breath. ”It was hard for me. I lost my parents, ” She snickered. ”But for you, it was worse; you lost your parents for a second time and your girlfriend.</p><p>”The first month was agony. I tried being strong for you while trying to deal with my pain. But I couldn’t deal with my mourning cause seeing you in discomfort heightened my pain. I couldn’t learn how to deal with mine because I didn’t know how to cope with the incredible loss. I didn’t have the words; I couldn’t tell you that everything was going to be okay. ” She gasped. ”I needed to protect you. I was required to take care of you, and I couldn’t. I held you every night until you fell asleep, and soothed you when you woke up screaming out of your nightmares.”</p><p>”Alex, ” I said in between tears. Everything felt surrealist.  Seeing Alex shattered only verified the validity. ”You have never failed me.” I sat next to her.</p><p>Alex hugged me tight, her body trembling. “I met Lena at Cat’s funeral.” I clasped my hands together, the thought of Cat dying in the car crash, with our parents, inhabited a hollow space in my heart. “Lena saw your pain.” Maggie embraced Alex, tears running down her face.</p><p>”Lena explained what she discovered, and we started working together.” Maggie said, caressing Alex’s back.</p><p>”Once I had everything, ” Lena walked in front of me. ”I practiced going back. One minute, one hour, one day.” Lena sat on the couch, opposite me. ”When we discovered how to prevent the crash, something interesting happened. Jeremiah, Elisa, and Cat died no matter what. It didn’t matter the outcome.”</p><p>”We went back a year,” Alex’s tone was soft. ”To the night of the gallery. We thought that if you didn’t meet Cat, she was not going to be in the car with them. Therefore the accident would prevent itself. Saving all three.”</p><p>”But it wasn’t like that, ” Lena continued. ”We prevented you two from meeting each other, and Jeremiah and Elisa died the same day.”</p><p>”A paradox in time. Like faith.” I said, remembering Cat’s words.</p><p>”That’'s when I went with you, ” Alex spoke. ”Right after we got Cat out of the way. I made you work with us, and we tried to study how to prevent our parent's death.”</p><p>”We tried, ” I said, cleaning my tears.</p><p>”When you guys tried, and it didn’t work.” Maggie said, her eyes red and puffy. ”I tracked Cat. She lived in New York for a while, but when she moved to National City, I knew we had a chance for her and you to meet.”</p><p>Lena smiled, her eyes are glossy and greener. ”We created a realtor company, made Maggie pass the license and everything.” Maggie nodded, smiling, her dimples showing beautifully. ”We made Sawyer’s Realtors the most popular in NC, knowing Cat would always strive for the best.” Lena rolled her eyes.</p><p>I smiled.</p><p>”We made Cat buy the loft.” Alex said, her tears stopped, her hand on mine.</p><p>”Then, I created an energy point in your neighbor place.” Lena said proudly. ”She charged me for new bakery equipment. I didn't know they could be so expensive.” Alex giggled, shaking her head.</p><p>”You guys, ” I didn’t know what to say. The overwhelming feeling stored in my chest reduced the tension in my insecurities. I had to repeat in my head everything they were saying. Memorize it, carve it and accept it as one of the most extraordinary gifts. ”I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>I cleaned my tears, a different set of them.</p><p>Lena smiled. ”Mrs. Susan has twenty-seven condensers right on her wall. Merging the energy and forging Cat’s merge to your loft.”</p><p>”Thirty—two.” Alex said. ”The energy it’s decreasing because of long propagation. I had to place more yesterday.”</p><p>I took a deep breath. ”You controlled the energy when you saw her. You didn’t need to use the bathroom that day.”</p><p>”No, Lena created a device so that we could disperse it mutually around the area.” Alex smiled. ”I almost cried when I saw her. So poised, standing so elegant and beautiful. I wasn’t as lucky as Maggie; she got to see her; I had to wait until that moment.”</p><p>I looked at my hands, calming my breathing and releasing tension from my shoulders.</p><p>”What else did you guys do?” I was curious now. I needed to know as much as possible to understand the proper way of closing the portal.</p><p>”I told Alex to buy you Cat’s favorite wine, ” Lena said. ”We removed the darkroom from your loft, so you could have continuity and could difference the time zones. Also, Maggie stopped you from meeting Cat in Central City a year ago. We wanted to prevent glitches. We needed Cat to like you, the real you.”</p><p>”Sorry, we didn’t tell you.” Alex slid her hand over my shoulders, holding me tight.</p><p>”You guys are apologizing for saving the woman I love?” My words rushed, as realization compelled me. I voiced for the first time, my feelings for Cat. I turned to Alex. ”I'm sorry we couldn't save them.”</p><p>”We tried, that’s all that matters.”</p><p>”Thank you.” I said, looking at them. ”I don’t think I can’t ever repay what you guys did for me.”</p><p>I looked at Lena, stretching my hand to her. Her brow arched, pulling my hand and hugging me. ”I’ve missed you, kid.” Lena smiled, her eyes different, happier. ”So tell me, ” Lena pulled me away, walking back to the kitchen. She poured coffee for everybody. ”Does she like you?”</p><p>”Head over heels, ” Alex said, standing from the couch. ”She looked at her the same way I remembered .”</p><p>My cheeks felt cozy; my hands tingled with warmth.</p><p>”Great, I need a vacation then.” Maggie said, taking a mug. She turned, kissing Alex’s lips softly. ”I'm proud of you, babe.”</p><p>I sipped the coffee. Soft oranges color of the dawn entering the kitchen. ”What now?” Alex asked yawning.</p><p>”Kara will have to close the portal.” Lena responded.</p><p>I nodded, still with a big question in my mind. ”What happened to me in the future? What happened to me, after Cat—died?”</p><p>Alex took a deep breath. ”You sleep in the darkroom. There’s a line in time where you’re not happy. One that will never merge with what with change. A path, never incorporating, never mixing with this time. That’s why I was so alarmed when you told me you went ahead.”</p><p>I nodded. ”I’m sorry.”</p><p>Alex grabbed my hand. ”Close the portal, and be happy; we calculated everything, bringing Cat into your same timeline.”</p><p>”I was with her yesterday at the meeting. We spoke about the expansion of the gallery. I distracted her.” Maggie smiled.</p><p>”You drove close to Ellis street on purpose.” I asked Alex, and she smiled.</p><p>”Everything we did was on purpose.” Lena smiled. ”We knew we were on the right track when we saw your necklace. We let you go to the gallery because you were freaking out. We were scared you were going to feel less about yourself. You were scared to ruin things. You were desperate, but we understood.”</p><p>”We created the perfect setting. You almost destroy it, but you did well.” Maggie said.</p><p>”You guys have seen all six pictures then?” I asked nervously.</p><p>Lena smirked. ”Oh, we have.”</p><p>”Absolutely, ” Alex said.</p><p>”Maybe like thirty times.” Maggie chuckled.</p><p>I looked at my hands. ”Great! So, I’ll close the portal today—</p><p>”It cannot happen today.” Alex said, my face changing with her recent news.</p><p>”There are six pictures.” Lena said. Everybody looked at her. ”Assuming Cat took a photo every day, a year ago with Kara.” She was deep in thought. ”Today’s day five of the merging. If Kara closes the portal today, pictures five and six won’t happen. Then a glitch in time could happen. You cannot erase what we all saw, and Cat did a year ago. You need to close the portal on day six. Of course, after you know, she took a picture.”</p><p>”I don’t even know what the pictures are? How will I know if she took the right image?”</p><p>”Don’t overthink things, sweetheart.” Maggie said, sipping her coffee. ”Trust us, wait one more day. After all, Cat’s doing all the waiting.”</p><p>I nodded, drinking from my mug. ”You’re saying—Cat’s been waiting for a year. Until tomorrow?”</p><p>They all look at Maggie, her face embarrassed and shy.</p><p>”When you close the portal tomorrow. Yes, Cat will have to wait a year.” Lena nodded.</p><p>”This it’s okay. Cat’s waiting.” Alex smiled, turning to Maggie. ”You’d do anything for that special one.” Alex kissed Maggie’s cheek.  </p><p>Knowing that Cat has been waiting for me for almost a year mesmerized me. The impression brushed butterflies in my stomach. Made my heart flutter; my hand's spunk with expectation.</p><p>I couldn’t contain my tears. The feeling was new, for her, for me. But it was brought to us by faith. Molded and crafted since we met in Central City three years ago.</p><p>One part of me, broken in the future. A portion of me happy and thrilled in the present; about to receive my reality. Hard work and hours of them studying energy, creating outcomes and planning this so that I could live happily.</p><p>It felt surreal, the most wondrous gift. I didn't have phrases to interpret the act. </p><p><em>She wanted me. </em>She’s waiting.</p><p>Just like I’ve been waiting for the correct individual. The person that commends you, despite not being able to touch her. Apart from how we met.</p><p>”Thank you, ” I said, and they came and hugged me. ”But, I need to see Cat before she goes to work.”</p><p>”Of course.” Lena said.</p><p>”Go.” Alex nodded.</p><p>”Go.” Maggie smiled.</p><p>”Let me drive you home.” Lena asked.</p><p>\</p><p>Lena parked her black Mercedes across the street from the loft.</p><p>”Thank you again.” I said, grinning and looking out the window.</p><p>”Thank you for making her happy.” Lena flashed her perfect smile at me. It wasn't as authoritarian like it used to be. ”Cat deserves someone like you.”</p><p>”If you need anything, ever.” I placed my hand on hers.</p><p>”One thing, ” She glowed. ”I need time with her after you kiss and <em>touch</em>. We need to talk over whiskey.”</p><p>I laughed. ”Of course.” I opened the door. Lena’s face was delighted, pretentious. ”It might not be my place to tell you this, ” I said to her. ”But Cat regrets what she said to you. Every single word.”</p><p>Lena lowered her head. ”Thank you, Kara.”</p><p>I chuckled, closing the door and opening it again. ”Do I still have a job?”</p><p>”If you promise not going to the future again.”</p><p>”Promise.” I nodded.</p><p>\</p><p> </p><p>I walked in the hall, placing my hand over Mrs. Susan's wall. I felt the buzzing wails of the condensers.</p><p>When I open the door, I untied my hair from the bun—sliding my fingers through it. I saw my basket of clothes in the laundry and changed the thick weather clothes from this morning. The temperature of the loft was cozy. I wore a white v— neck shirt, my necklace, and shorts. I grabbed my glasses, placing them on my face.</p><p>When I turned around the kitchen, the first thing I noticed was white bedsheets and the noise of the shower.</p><p>I laid on the bed; there was a book about art on her pillow. I picked the book, skidding my fingers through the pages. I commenced reading. It clarified the theory of art through numerous points of view and how it was all attached to particular aesthetics.</p><p>”Stay still, ” Cat voice startled me, and she began smiling. ”I’m sorry, dear.” I brightened, finding Cat draped in a white towel. Her chest and neck,  gliding wet drops over her skin. Her face, clear of makeup, never looked so stunning.</p><p> Cat grabbed her camera and edged the lens towards me. Forfeited in her beauty, her hair wet, her collarbone sharp, and the precise figure, protected under a towel. Her legs looked terrific. ”You, ” She said after pressing the shutter. ”Are, ” She took another picture after swiveling the film. I shifted, holding my body on my elbows. The sunlight was reaching past the headboard and landing on the corner of my face. It also highlighted Cat’ freckles on her shoulders. ”Stunning.” Cat sat next to me on the bed; she decreased her camera, taking my glasses slowly away without brushing my skin. I grinned at her. ”Good morning, dear.”</p><p>I smiled, enjoying her voice. The way her lips moved. ”Good morning, darling.” I moved forward, our faces close to each other.</p><p>She creased her brows. ”You smell like coffee.” Cat bit her lip, adjusting the camera lens. ”Which reminds me that, when I saw you the first time, four days ago, you drunk coffee from a year old. You’re disgusting.” Her brow arched.</p><p>I started laughing, reclining my body over the bed. I heard Cat talking pictures. Day five was covered. I couldn’t wait for tomorrow. Cat placed the camera away from me. Her cheeks red, her blonde hair darker while wet.</p><p>It amazed me that she was here with me. It intrigued me to know what Eliza thought about her;  if Jeremiah liked her. I wanted to tell her that in a day, we were going to have a full family. Alex would be able to talk freely to Cat. Maggie would be able to talk about other matters apart from business.</p><p>Lena.</p><p>I hope they could talk and fix things.</p><p>”Where were you?” Cat tilted her head. ”You didn't sleep with me last night. Don’t tell me you were with another woman.” She joked, smirking.</p><p>”Three.” I smiled, and Cat squinted her eyes. ”I haven't slept. Did the illicit thing, saw something I wasn't supposed to, ran to my sister’s house at three in the morning, got many headaches, but I’m here now. I still have a job.”</p><p>Cat pouted. ”Sounds stressful.” She stood from the bed, ensuring her towel wouldn’t fall. She strode to the dresser, grabbing a lotion and rubbing it on each arm. ”Did it— fix everything? When can I touch you?”</p><p>”Tomorrow, ” It slipped, but I couldn’t take it back.</p><p>She swiveled, her face astonished and restful. ”Tomorrow? I will be able to touch you tomorrow?” She slid her hands over each other, finishing applying her lotion. The aroma was soft, fruity, and it matched her shower gel.</p><p>”Sit with  me.” I told her. Cat gulped, settling by my side. ”There’s more to that.” I lowered my head, her hazel eyes surveyed mine, and I complied, looking at her. ”You are incorporating within my present.” I looked at silver circles around the mattress, then at Cat. ”You, ” I hovered my hand over her chest. ”Never met me but five days ago. You don't have any memories of me, but what we created here. You didn’t meet my past self. I didn’t meet your future self. We are—just away from each other—separated by time.”</p><p>Cat’s eyes looked past me. She blinked, tearing golden eyes away from mine. I revised how I said my words, finding any way to rephrase it better,  that she didn’t feel worried or with any sorrow. This was big news, but the effect behind it was not as pleasant. Judging by how her face acknowledged my words, Cat understood my compound words.</p><p>”I have to wait a year.” She looked down, biting her bottom lip. She stood, apologizing with her eyes and leaving the room. As soon as Cat passed the division of the bedroom and living room, she disappeared.</p><p>My heart raced, but she came back, with a glass of whiskey in her hand. A glass she placed on the dresser.</p><p>”I know it’s not fair, ” I kneeled on the bed, watching her as she paced, still in her towel. ”For me, it will be like a second when I close the portal. I’m not asking you to do anything. If—you—want to be with me, ” I was quiet for a second. They told me that she was waiting, right now.</p><p>Moreover, everything was uncertain until it happened. I already risked so many things by going to the future. ”I know I’ve only known you for less than a week.” I cleaned my tears. Cat drunk her whiskey. ”It’s okay— if you don’t feel like it’s worth— your time. Or—if you feel like I’m not the person that you want to be—right now—</p><p>Cat walked closer and stood in front of the bed; her eyes lined to mine. ”Dear, ” She raised her hand in the air for me to stop. Her eyes traveled the chain of the necklace. ”There's isn’t anything else I want more than you, Kara.” I gasped, cleaning my face. ”Of course I’ll wait a year. I needed a minute to think.” Then tears rolled down her cheeks. She quickly shifted the face to the side. My hand was almost grazing them. ”I would stay longer. A year and two minutes.” Hazel eyes found mine.</p><p>I laughed, my hands searching for any type of connection with her skin. “I love you,” I said; Cat blushed , but when she opened her lips to speak, she disappeared in a silver cloud of energy.</p><p>I leaped from the mattress, scanning for silver circles on the floor. The wood vibrated, the walls shook, and I ran over the loft, opening my door when an explosion of silver energy busted out from Mrs. Susan’s wall, shoving me into the air.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey,</p><p>We’re close to the ending. How tragic. Isn’t it amazing that I’ve been spending my days, plotting the setting of the fic, and you reading with me? For five weeks now! Only two more to go. Thank you so much for taking of your time. Chapter four molded chapter three and this chapter will mold chapter two!</p><p>Anyways, I hope you liked what I did here. If you start reading the story again, you’ll see everything that I included in this chapter. </p><p>It was funny noticing small things here and there. But that’s only for your amusement. </p><p>Let me know if you want me to tell Cat about the accident; I have two versions. One that Cat finds out, one that Kara never tells her with fear of changing the timeline. </p><p>And yes, I won’t torture you anymore. There’s a chance that they can touch, touch...tomorrow (Next Sunday) ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 31<sup>st</sup>, 2019</p><p>Cat</p><p> </p><p>I  clasped my gold watch around my wrist. I finished placing my gold stud earrings in each ear. My watch read seven thirty-four—the winter dusk was showing around the loft. Orange colors coalesced with red, camouflaging gradually into an incredible view.</p><p>Twelve hours have passed since the last time Kara disappeared without a trace. The silver energy areas halted their continuity around my room. My mind was playing back her last three words.</p><p>I could see Tomas’ downstairs from across the street. The lights of the SUV turned on—waiting. People gathered the streets, walking among the sides, entering the underground train system to come out downtown.</p><p>Tonight, the festivities were apparent and exhilarating for most. It never displeased me that I spent New Year’s Eve lonely, working, enraptured in the darkness of red lights and chemicals. It was intriguing, believing that while I was working arduous, I attempted to strive for a better year, proving my mother wrong, being prosperous. The next day would come; the coffee shops would remind closed, the streets empty and serene due to the restless of the previous night. It never annoyed me; the festivity felt unnecessary, excessive, undue, superfluous, insignificant.</p><p>I rubbed my lips with each other, smudging the cream lipstick. It was an excuse to commemorate what the year brought, to wash away the bad karmas and rulings, to spend that time with who you loved—your family.</p><p>It never irked me until today. When I was nonetheless alone, dressed, whiskey at my reach, waiting for pictures in my darkroom to dry. It was the weakest scary moment.</p><p>The desire of wanting to be hand in hand like the people gathering around the streets. The expectation to do the most cliché, sappy, unconnected kiss at midnight. And here I was, standing in costly stilettos, dressed to no one in specific, smelling tremendous and solitary simultaneously. And I wanted all of that. I wanted the kiss, the touch. The festivities, feeling restless, falling asleep when the sun came on that very first day. A year that would bring hope, family, new beginnings—love.</p><p>Maybe this was the fresh me, customizing my new enthusiasm and senses because of her. Shaping my defenses around Kara enchanted me; it mesmerized how easy it could've been. The thought was alluring, telling, and homey.</p><p>I saw Thomas leaving the SUV; he adjusted his coat around his neck, looking at both sides of the street and coming down to the building.</p><p>My senses told me to stay, despite all the people I had waiting for me—a day like today.</p><p>There was a soft knock on the door, and I walked, overseeing Thomas’ smile.</p><p>”Miss Grant, ” He looked at his watch, then back at my face.</p><p>”I need to wait a little longer, ” I said; he inspected my clothes and nodded.</p><p>”You look great, Miss Grant.”</p><p>I glowed, playing again with my rings on my fingers. ”Thomas’, ” I looked at him. ”What do you do in a day like today?”</p><p>He shrugged. ”Spend it with my husband.” He stood stiff.</p><p>”Go home, then.”</p><p>”We have the opening of the gallery, Miss Grant.” I nodded, turning to the living room and trying to find silver spots. ”Everybody’s waiting for you.” He grinned. ”Even my husband. He’s a fan of your art.”</p><p>I smiled, thanking him. ”How about we make it, fashionably late. After all, it’s my gallery; people will talk more if I make a late entrance.”</p><p>He nodded his head. ”I’ll wait in the car. I just wanted to check on you.” He slid his hand over his tie and turned, closing the door.</p><p>“Thank you,” I turned, noticing the camera on the counter. I looked through the focus lens. Pointing the camera to my legs and snapped the shutter.</p><p>I pointed the camera to the floor again, glimpsing silver circles through it. A sudden tremor whizzed against the walls, revealing Kara standing beautifully in a silk cream dress, hair divided in the middle, coated with mild curls, shoulders, and collarbones uncovered; devices behind her.</p><p>She was breathtaking.</p><p>“You left. Right after,” I looked at the wooden floor. Taking a deep breath. “Kara,” I moved ahead, the heels echoing a noise that matched the beat of my heart.</p><p>“I’m sorry. The energy combusted. We tried to turn it on quickly, but it took this long.” I couldn’t look at her perfect face. It was exhausting not being able to touch her.</p><p>“I thought you closed the portal. I thought when you disappeared that I touched you by accident.” Kara’s face scrutinized mine. I could see her glossy eyes moisturizing with unshed tears. “You know how it feels when you don’t have any clue of what to do? Where to look? I was confused about if this was going to be it. If my year was going to launch without any warnings.” I slid my hands over my pants. “My thoughts were eating me alive. Where would I look for you, where do I begin? That sunken space, right inside your abdomen, the one that tells you that no matter how hard you tried in life, your accomplishments can barely plunge from your hands. That’s what happened to me; when I didn’t see you.”</p><p>Kara nodded. “I’m sorry.” I strolled closer. Her face, swiveling to the wall, glancing at the pigments of the dusk.</p><p>“I know it was out of your control,” I said, lower, and she turned her face toward me. It was rhythmically, our cravings, our need to be as near as practical. It was voluntary. “I have somewhere to be. I need to pretend that I enjoy the company of many people, with champagne glasses, celebrating me. Asking me questions about the piece, about how many pictures they were going to be. Some influential people gathered on New Year’s Eve, under my roof. A glass ceiling with hanging lightbulbs. Press, journalists.</p><p>“It felt like an open wound. I was standing here when all I wanted was to know how to get to you. When all I desired was to observe your face one more time before I miss it for a whole year, I’m sorry, I should’ve stored my feelings. You’re here. That’s all that matters.”</p><p>“I was going to get back to you.” Her face softer, her hands nearly nuzzling my cheeks. “Did you eat my ice cream?” I smiled, dabbing underneath my eyes with my finger. “Is that what we’re arguing about?”</p><p>“Sure. I ate the entire thing.” Kara scrunched her nose, acknowledging my joke.</p><p>“Hey,” Her eyes searched my face, scrutinizing my outfit and my legs. “I’m sorry.” She muttered, her scent merging over silver circles.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” I said, moving near her face. My lips parted, her eyes,  prudent and gloomy. “Close it now, dear.”</p><p>Kara’s frowned, opening her mouth a couple of times. “Right now?”</p><p>“It’s tomorrow, right.” Kara nodded. “Then let’s get this over. Close the energy,” I looked at the machines on the floor, thumping silver circles underneath. “Just let me see you one more time,” Kara covered her face crying. “Hey, dear,” I took a step back, my tears blurring my vision. “Don't—please.”</p><p>Kara bobbed, drying her face. “What if it doesn’t work? This fresh energy merging in these condensers—</p><p>“No, we’re not going to bring unfortunate energy to the loft.” She chuckled, cleaning her eyes. “You’re just away. It’ll be a moment in time.”</p><p>Kara grimaced, looking at the condensers on the floor. She removed her necklace and stretched her hand for me to take it. “Have this, and you can return it in a year. Don’t break it.” I nodded, opening the palm of my hand, Kara dropped the necklace. I inspected the charm.</p><p>The satire, never earning further understanding.</p><p>“Do me a favor, take a minute, and change for me.”  I looked at blue eyes.</p><p>“You don’t like how I look?”</p><p>“I do. A lot.” My eyes examined her body. “However, can I ask for a request?”</p><p>“Anything,” Her cheeks red, her face sweet.</p><p>“Wear a button-down, your glasses, no pants, and your hair, place it over one side.”</p><p>Kara raised her finger for me to wait. She noticed the circles stopped in the bedroom. She walked away, sliding her hair over to the side, untying the delicate straps around her neck. Her back exhibiting every muscle possible—without a bra, silky, smooth, her perfect curves ceased showing as she slid her dress onto her waist; she disappeared with a soft hum.</p><p>I had to stare this time. The way her blonde hair fell past her shoulders, layered in a—v shape, coating the middle area of her back, showing naked skin and a neat midsection, was a view to keep me encouraged for a year.</p><p>She appeared, and I prevailed enraptured. White button-down, she slung her long hair to the side, placing her glasses on her face. Her face rewarded me with a tender smirk. Her feet bare, her toned legs were displaying her muscles. The shirt covered her pelvis, slightly too long for her size.</p><p>Ideal.</p><p>I walked back, grabbing my camera and placing the necklace around my neck. Kara strolled to the windows as if she comprehended that I needed to capture a picture.</p><p>“I want to memorize you, wearing this days later. I thought you were the most extraordinary woman I’ve ever seen.” I licked my lips. ”I still stand by my statement.”</p><p>Kara redden. She was looking outside to the dusk. I placed the camera right nearly on the windows, dimming Kara’s resemblance and enriching the sunset. I took two pictures, three. She grinned at me, and I took another one.</p><p>“Thank you,” Kara said, unhurriedly sliding her hand over her hair, tossing it to the other side. “This will work now.”</p><p>I scrunched my face. “You know something I don’t know, right?” Kara bit her bottom lip, fiddling with her glasses.</p><p>“I’ll see you in a year.” She said shyly. Kara nodded her hands behind her back. She was nervous.</p><p>“I’ll see you in a minute,” I said, my eyes looking at her lips. “Any request?” I looked at my watch, taking a picture of the time.</p><p>“Yes,” Kara walked over the extension cord. Dropping on her knees, verifying all the condensers were surely bound to the main switch. “Do you remember when I said that I wanted to touch you the first time I saw you?” I nodded. Kara walked past me, opening the door of the loft. “I need you to run to me.”</p><p>Butterflies showed early. I grinned, walking closer to her. “I would like to follow your previous request after I kiss you.” Her eyes dropped from my eyes to my lips. ”If you let me, dear.”</p><p>I looked at her eyes, memorizing the shape, her eyelashes, her eyebrows. Her profiled nose, her red cheeks. Her blue eyes; the shape of her lips. I inhaled her scent, memorized the shades of her blonde hair, and shifted closer to her lips.</p><p>“Can I get one last buzzing—fake— kiss?”</p><p>Kara chuckled beautifully, inclining her head. “You don’t know how much this means for me, Cat.”</p><p>“Remember, don’t be charming when I can’t touch you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kara licked her lips. A buzzing vibration met my lips. And she was gone.</p><p>I turned, looking at the empty loft and the colors of the dusk melting with darker shades. My heart ran faster. A year without seeing her was going to be hard. I gripped my camera, smiling.</p><p>I had to be positive; I needed to put the loft on sale, continue working in my gallery until December thirty first, twenty, and visit this loft at this same time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>December 31<sup>st</sup>, 2020</p><p>Kara</p><p> </p><p>I placed my hands over my mouth, exhaling, making sure my breath didn’t smell rotten. I ran to the bathroom, deciding to brush my teeth furthermore promptly. This was a moment I couldn't risk. I stood in front of the dresser, reading the happy birthday in red lipstick. My hands, sweating as I paced around the bed. I fixed the bedsheets, grabbed my dress from the floor, tossing it inside the closet. I put some lotion on my hands and walked in front of the condensers.</p><p>Once I stood, nervous, ready to see the love of my life. I turned the condensers off. The energy reduced the buzzing pitch, making the wooden floor cease the temporary vibration.</p><p>I gasped, looking at the opened door. I checked the condensers and stood still, sliding my hands over my shirt—switching my hair to the other side.</p><p>I heard the heels first, chiming from the hall—the noise accumulating louder every instant. I placed my hand on my chest; my heart was making me breathless.</p><p>I saw velvet heels first without any silver circles around them. Her toned legs in silky grey shorts, her white blouse fitted. She looked up, dropping her coat right by the door, placing two bags inside the loft along with her camera bag.</p><p>She stood, crossing her arms. Her face delicate with a smirk. Cat’s hair was lengthy in soft curls. My necklace right between her breasts.</p><p>I cried, cleaning my tears, smiling when she reclined her body to the door, taking off one stiletto at a time. She stood on her tiptoes, then started running towards me.</p><p>My heart melted as she jumped in my arms; I grabbed her legs and quickly tangled them around my back. I looked up at her face, being above me while I held her tights.</p><p>”Hi, baby.” She said, her hands cupped my face. Her eyes were pure green this time. Her make up was beautiful, her smile gorgeous. ”I’ve missed you.”  She slid her thumbs against my cheeks, collecting the tears. Her hand scraped over my neck, intertwining her fingers, caressing my scalp. ”Kiss me now, Kara.” I slid my hand over her back, holding her with one arm.</p><p>She was stiff; she never moved her face to my lips. My senses were scorching; I was utterly in love with Cat. I licked my lips, moving closer; she breathed against them as I pulled her body impossibly close.</p><p>It was delicate; I placed my lips on hers. Instantly, she pulled back, tightening her legs around my waist, a low moan fleeing her lips. I grinned, sliding her hair over her ear. ”Come here.” I whispered, pecking her lips one time—twice.</p><p>Cat chest was breathing hard; she cupped my face kissing me. It was soft at first, her lips tasting mine. Her mouth overpowering, my emotions. It was perfect, the way her lips shifted against mine. It brought butterflies; it brought satisfaction and contentment.</p><p>I bit her bottom lip, and she moaned. Her fingers tightened on my hair, pulling me closer, kissing me deeply. She pulled me close; I needed her lips. It didn't compare to how I imagined the feeling of her lips in mine. It was exotic, incredibly arousing the way she switched her head, kissing me senseless.</p><p>”Did— I change anything?” Cat said, pecking my lips with every word, her voice hoarse and heated.</p><p>I fluttered, licking my lips. ”What?”</p><p>”I sent you flowers on Monday, ” Her thumb sliding over my bottom lip. ”I bought the most significant arrangement, hopefully, to overthrow whoever sent you flowers that day when I met you.”</p><p>”Cat, ” I smiled, kissing her lips. ”I only received one bouquet on Monday.” Her face was puzzled. ”Did you write the word seven in the card?”</p><p>Cat nodded, laughing beautifully. ”I was jealous of myself? Yes, it only said seven.”</p><p>I placed her on the floor, pulling her closer by her waist. I slid my hand over her chest, her heart beating hard against my palm. I cupped her cheeks, kissing her again.</p><p>She was here. Cat was real.</p><p>”I paid for your coffee on Tuesday, ” She kept talking between kisses. ”Saw you on your birthday dress, in front of the restaurant, ” Her hands slid over my neck. ”I saw you at my gallery.”</p><p>”From the second floor?” I asked, sliding my hands over her back as she nodded, pecking my lips again. ”What else did you do?”</p><p>”That’'s all. I had to leave town; I couldn't resist myself. For a moment, I was going to risk it all and find you yesterday.” Cat expression changed. ”Can you forgive me?”</p><p>”Why?” I asked, looking down at her.</p><p>”For not saying it a year ago.” Cat licked her lips. ”I love you too, Kara.”</p><p>I looked past the windows, fiddling with my glasses. I kissed her again. It was desperate this time. Rough, open mouth kisses, her tongue was endangering my mouth. Her teeth clamped on my bottom lip.</p><p>Her hand found my buttons, as she started unclasping them while kissing me desperately. When she had three open, she slid her hands on my chest—pushing her body away from me. I whimpered instantly.</p><p>My heart ran. She took her shirt off and unbuttoned her pants. ”A promise it’s a promise. You can touch me now, Kara.”</p><p>Her matching, white laced bra and panties caught my attention. Her stomach, toned and hard, her legs perfectly shaped and muscular.</p><p>I finished unbuttoning my shirt. She walked, closing the distance, her perfume more potent, exposed without her clothes. Cat slid her hands over my shoulders, removing the shirt and uncovering my braless body.</p><p>Cat looked at my chest, pressing her body against mine. I slid my hand over her back, kissing a freckled shoulder, sliding my nose against her neck.</p><p>”You are gorgeous.” She whispered, tilting her head.</p><p>”You’re stunning, perfect.” I slid my tongue over her neck. It was a promise, long overdue.</p><p>Cat groaned, grabbing my hand and leading me to the bed. She turned, looking at the happy birthday on the mirror. She cupped my chin, kissing me passionately as I unclasped her bra.</p><p>Her breast fit perfectly between my palms. Cat pushed me to the bed. The lights of the city illuminating part of her face. She slid her hand over her hair, straddling me.</p><p>My hands found her tights, wandering her skin until I cupped her ass. Her arms around my neck, her lips on mine, explored, devour me.</p><p>Cat was possessive, tender, sexy—bold.</p><p>”Dear, ” She groaned, pulling away from the kiss, removing my glasses from my face. Her nails were scratching my back swiftly. ”Make love to me.”</p><p>Her words crushed my center simultaneously. I flipped her on the bed, spreading her golden hair on gray sheets. Cat stomach, going crazy as she watched me slowly stick my finger under her lace panty.</p><p>Cat’s hands held the bedsheets, while my finger greeted moisture. With my left hand, I pushed the panty to the side while sliding my middle fingers over her throbbing clit.</p><p>”Can I taste you?” I said, slowing my pace on her clit. From circular to teasing her entrance—and back to her clit.</p><p>”Please.” She mumbled, jerking her hips toward my hand.</p><p>I stopped moving my fingers around her wet folds. This caught her attention, her body, holding her weight on her elbows. She wanted to see, and I was confident of providing the correct show for her. I slid her legs open, moving her panty entirely to the side.</p><p>Cat was ready, dripping, and inviting. I teased her entrance one more time, her eyes inspecting my movements, her lips seeking for air. I pushed two fingers quickly, she moaned, and I pulled them out, licking them clean.</p><p>She fell on the bed, her hands on her forehead. ”God, you’re going to kill me.” Cat said, placing her hands down on the ground. I kneeled in front of her, sliding my hair over the other side, and licked her entrance. Cat whimpered beautifully, pushing her abdomen, moving her hips toward my face.</p><p>She gathered enough strength to look at me move my way up, from her entrance to her clit. I circled my tongue over it, watching as she tried to keep steady breathing.</p><p>She tasted sweet—magnificent. Mine. I kept sucking, my hand holding her pelvis down, adding pressure while I kept licking. Tasting.</p><p>I was weak, the tremble of her legs, her loud moan, her name on my lips. My eyes darted up, watching her as she rode her orgasm. I stopped licking when she released the sheets, her legs, immobile. I kissed my way up, kissing the birthmark underneath her belly button, licking along her ribs, stopping at a hard nipple, meeting with sharp collarbone’s, licking her neck—past her chin until I kissed her lips.</p><p>She licked her lips, tasting herself.</p><p>”I’m going to make you cum now.” She said, removing her panties from her legs with difficulty. Cat slid my panties off. She straddled me, placing her wetness on my stomach. I quickly lifted my body, holding her waist down, pushing her down against my skin. She slid her hands over my hair, and I began fingering her slowly. ”Not fair.” She moaned, making a pace, jumping, thrusting her hips. ”Again, ” She whispered, trembling harder, holding my shoulders.</p><p>Cat rode my fingers until her last shiver. She took a deep breath, clasping both of my hands above my head. She held them rigid with her left one. I complied.</p><p>”Be a good girl, and let me make you cum, dear.” She removed the necklace, wrapping it around my wrists. ”Don't break it.”</p><p>Cat started sucking on my nipples. She took her time, working down, licking my abs, my hands slowly trying to free from the necklace. She didn’t hesitate. Cat quickly slid her tongue over my clit, sucking while fingering me. I moved my hands, moaning, desperate to touch her. She lifted my leg, placing it over her shoulder. This granted her space.</p><p>”Cat,” I looked down, her hair spread over my stomach. She hummed, making my folds vibrate with pleasure.  ”I—</p><p>”Are you going to cum for me?” Her voice soft and audible from between my legs.</p><p>”Yes, yes!” Cat quickly pumped her fingers, sucking on my clit while I jumped over the fence, orgasming hard.</p><p>Cat lifted her head, cleaning the corner of her mouth. She entered me again, absolutely instantly, hitting my g—spot and making me cum again within seconds.</p><p>”We’re even, dear.” Cat promptly removed my hands from the necklace, placing it over my pillow. I raised my body, keeping her body sitting on top of mine. Our naked fronts touching each other, her legs wrapped on my legs.</p><p>”If I knew you could make me cum like that, I would have told you to close the portal as soon as I saw you, ” Cat kissed me sluggish, sliding her tongue over my bottom lip. Our kisses were sounding in the room, her hands in my hair. ”That was incredible.” She said, licking her lips, her face drenched in arousal. “I love you, Kara.”</p><p>I pecked her lips, falling on the bed, pulling her with me. I trailed the line of sweat that glided behind her back. ”I love you more.” Cat slid over to my side, sliding her legs over mine, placing her face on my chest.</p><p>I pulled the covers on top of us; our skin still craving contact. ”I can touch you, ” I said, looking at the ceiling. The night lights of the city illuminating the dark room.</p><p>Cat laughed. ”Oh—I know.” Her words stagnant, a smile huge on her face. ”A whole year thinking my hand was your hand—this is better.”</p><p>I chuckled, kissing her forehead. ”May I have your number?” I asked, and Cat started laughing hysterically.</p><p>“Yes, yes, you may.” Her green eyes looked happy, just like my whole existence.</p><p>I slid my fingers over her stomach. “How was your year?” I asked, she found my hand, intertwining our fingers together.</p><p>She took a deep breath. “The first month was okay; I spent most of my days speaking with my realtor about making sure the loft sold properly.” I smiled, thanking Maggie for making her company. My heart swelled. “On Valentine’s Day, I had a three-minute breakdown,” Cat nodded. “I have gifts for you.” She looked at my face, tenderly. “Valentine’s Day. Christmas.”</p><p>“You do?” I lowered my head, kissing her nose.</p><p>“I never cared about the holidays. In my opinion, they are man-made, lucrative, and generated to create an excuse for big companies to sell chocolate, flowers, and raise their prices on regular merchandise.” I nodded, rolling my eyes softly. She mocked me, smiling. “I never wanted anything more. All I wanted was to spend them with you.” I slid my free hand on her hair, pulling her close for a kiss on her lips. “That’s also what I told myself because I didn’t have anybody special.”</p><p>“Well—I am big on holidays. From now on, you’ll get to spend them with me. With my family,” I looked at the ceiling then at her. “That’s if you want—of course.”</p><p>She nodded. “I am looking forward to it, dear.”</p><p>“Where did you go after you sold the loft?”</p><p>“I have an apartment around National Plaza, here in the city. I built a darkroom there and bought the building of third and Ellis. I spent my birthday enraptured in your pictures.”</p><p>“When it’s your birthday?”</p><p>“March fourteen.” She smiled, sliding her fingers over my hand. “Then it was just working. I focused my time entirely on that. I had to design the gallery, hire new personal, plan my pieces. Organize them.”</p><p>I lowered my head, kissing her deeply. I was enamored of how she spoke about things, and now I didn’t have a sole restriction or rule.</p><p>When I was going to pull away from the kiss, she slid her hand on the back of my head, keeping me there—kissing me longer. When she finished kissing me, her eyes reminded close, her lips full, her mouth open.</p><p>“I don’t think I’m ever going to get tired of the way you kiss me.” She said, opening her eyes.</p><p>I grinned. “You too are a great kisser, honeybun.”</p><p>Cat laughed. “You are not calling me honeybun.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah.”</p><p>“Oh. No.” Her frown was growing slightly. “Never in public, you have twenty-four hours.”</p><p>“Thank you,” I pecked her lips. “You said you saw me at your gallery, from the second floor. I was so nervous thinking it wasn’t going to be you.”</p><p>“Oh, it was. My assistant told me my model was here.” She snuggled closer to my body. “My realtor kept me focused. We discussed expansion and offers. It was the hardest day of the whole year. Knowing I had you a couple of feet away, and I couldn’t touch you, because it wasn’t the right time.”</p><p>I hugged her, placing my chin on her head. It was not my intention to make her relieve her pain. “It was also hard for me. Your assistant said there were six pictures, and that mine started after picture two.” Cat laughed. “She said the first of was just flowers.”</p><p>Cat nodded. “You saw the collection?” She lifted her head intrigued.</p><p>I shook my head. “I only saw picture two.” Cat relaxed in my arms and went back to the previous position, with her head on my chest. “Imagine my fear of changing anything. That was the day I realized you were merged in my timeline. But they were six pictures, and I’ve seen only one,” A smaller version was adorning my dresser in a frame.</p><p>“That’s why you ran.”</p><p>“I was so scared to change something. But you were there, and I wanted you.”</p><p>Cat looked at my face. “You knew I had to take pictures?”</p><p>I nodded. “On day four of meeting you, I found six pictures in your gallery. I had to wait.” I took a deep breath looking at the end table. I had to be honest with her; Cat deserved an explanation of why she had to suffer without me for a year. I kissed her forehead and moved to the end table, opening the drawer and grabbing the picture. “Would you believe me if I tell you something crazy?”</p><p>Cat sat on the bed, wrapping her midsection with gray sheets and reclining her body over the headboard. “Dear, a gorgeous woman, merged in my apartment about a year and a week ago. Making me fall in love with her from the future. Yes, I think I would believe anything crazy.”</p><p>My cheeks felt red, her smile confident and beautiful. “You’re right. You deserve the whole truth.” I gulped, looking at the picture and passing her the photo.</p><p>Her eyes squinted as she turned the light on her end table. Hazel eyes met mine, then back to the picture.</p><p>“That’s Eliza and Jeremiah. Alex’s parents, my adoptive parents.”</p><p>She smiled. “Is this a fan picture or—</p><p>“I met you three years ago. You had an expo at Central City Gallery. After that, we started dating.”</p><p>“I— dear, I don’t remember.”</p><p>“You won’t.” I moved closer to her. “This picture was taken at their house. You forgot something and went with them. In the car.” My toned changed. Cat quickly understood my words, covering her mouth.</p><p>“The accident.” She said, her words soft like a whisper. Tears rushed down her cheeks, her eyes traveling the picture.</p><p>“Alex went back in time, preventing the accident, but it was inevitable. The only thing she could do was erase you from my existence. If I didn’t go to Central City Gallery that day, I wouldn’t have met you.”</p><p>“You didn’t go.” She said, cleaning her face. “I didn’t die. I didn’t meet you.”</p><p>“Before Alex prevented,” I continued cleaning my tears. “Our meeting. She found Lena at your funeral.” I held her hand, her eyes quickly watering again. “After your father died, and your discussion happened, Lena accidentally jumped a couple of hours to the future. She tried to look for you, but you were gone.”</p><p>“I—</p><p>“Hey,” I kissed her knuckles. “This it’s a different timeline. You’re okay, here with me now.”</p><p>Cat nodded, cleaning her face. “Tell me more. I need to hear everything.”</p><p>I took a deep breath. “Lena and Alex worked together, gathering energy. Once you were safe, they tracked you. Mixed some energy on Mrs. Susan’s loft and kept monitoring the timeline with my present.” I smiled, thankful for what they did. “Lena paid for everything, making Maggie Sawyers a realtor just to buy the loft so that you could meet me.”</p><p>“My realtor, you know her?”</p><p>“Maggie is Alex’s girlfriend.”</p><p>She took a deep breath. “Lena‘s your boss. She runs the DTA. She’s the boss checking you out.”</p><p>I shook my head. “No, she just showed that extra interest because she needed to keep an eye on me until we closed the portal.” Cat nodded. “After I saw the picture in the gallery, I stole two vials of our energy, appeared to a different timeline, and took that picture. Then they explained everything.”</p><p>“You couldn’t tell me until today? With a fear that everything they did create a paradox in time.” Cat was deep in thought. “Lena, did this all for me?” She cried. “Your sister— Maggie.”</p><p>“So that I could have you.” I cupped her face, cleaning her tears with my thumbs. “Imagine my fear of telling you that’s you had to wait a year. Fear of you not taking six pictures. Fear of you not showing through that door, after they decided to give us a second chance.” I kissed her lips. “Then it worked, you showed up, you waited—and I don’t think I can ever repay them, or you. Ever.” </p><p>“I love you, dear.”</p><p>“I love you more.”</p><p>/</p><p>Time passed. Cat freckled back was right in front of my face. I slid the covers to her waist, learning the quick drop of her back, merging her curves. I kissed her skin, sliding her hair softly to the side, revealing the back of her neck.</p><p>I was beyond grateful, having her here, after her sacrifices, after my family's hard work and efforts.</p><p>I scooted closer, pecking the nape of her neck, slowly caressing her shoulders. Cat stirred slowly and moved her leg, from both of them vertically on the bed,  to her left one in perfect ninety degrees. Her left leg reminded stretched on the bed—her right knee in front of her stomach.</p><p>My hand traveled her back, and I gripped her ass in my hands. Her breathing quickly changing, her hand darting around to hold my face on her neck as I slid my fingers right between her behind and started fingering her from the back. Just like that, one leg up, one leg down.</p><p>My pace was sluggish, urging improving whimpers from her mouth. She produced a series of noises that I wanted to remember. Cat released her grip of my hair, touching her right breast, playing with her nipple.</p><p>”Marry me,” I told her, smelling her scent on her neck and increasing the speed on my fingers.</p><p>”Very compelling and unfair, ” Cat moaned. “Especially when your fingers are inside me.” I pressed a soft kiss on her shoulder, sliding my fingers out. She gathered her breath, facing me. “You’re serious?” She slid her hand over her hair, bit her bottom lip. “Yeah, you are.” She stood, groaning, and walking away.</p><p>Cat found my shirt on the floor, sliding one arm unhurriedly and buttoning it. The shirt was more oversized, hiding her small figure.</p><p>She came back, chuckling. “We left the door opened!” I smiled as she walked to the side of the bed. “Come here, dear.” I lift the covers, wrapping my naked body around sheets. She pulled my hand, making me stand. “God, you’re so gorgeous.” Her face was red, and she leaped with the explosions of fireworks outside the window. It startled us both. I pulled her near, watching her face as colors brightened the room. Her eyes are shining glossy as she kneeled in front of me, pulling a velvet box from her back. “It’s been a week for you, but a whole year of me loving you.” She gulped, opening the box. ”I didn’t know life gave us a second chance, but I knew all along I wanted to spend the rest of it with you.”</p><p>A gold ring inside the velvet box, a stunning white opal stone.</p><p>I gripped her face, kissing her as the fireworks sounded all over National City, around our loft. Tears rushed down her cheeks as she kissed me passionately, slowly, and loving.</p><p>“Is that a yes?” She asked, her eyes flashing with every different color that merged in the room with midnight festivities. I placed my left hand in front of her.</p><p>“That’s a yes.” I giggled. “It was always going to be yes.”</p><p>She finished placing the ring on my finger, looked outside the loft—and to the clock on my end table.</p><p>“Happy New Year, dear.” She kissed my lips, holding my cheeks.</p><p>“Happy New Year, Mrs. Danvers.”</p><p>“I’ll let that slide, for now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 1<sup>st</sup>, 2021</p><p> </p><p>Kara</p><p> </p><p>The shutter of the camera woke me. My muscles felt relaxed, soft, content, rested. I turned my back, finding her all dressed and gorgeous.</p><p>Her smile, visible from behind the camera. She walked toward the bed, the stilettos tapping on the floor. The sun entered through the windows landing softly on my face. Her eyes skimmed my face as she sat closer, on the bed, by me.</p><p>Her previous actions quickly cued our habit. The distance was no longer a thread; everything seemed more relaxed, primarily while my left hand held a ring.</p><p>“Morning,” Her scent collided with my freshly woken senses—Cat’s proximity, still intractable and close, anticipating, creating what we usually do. The magnetic power our body allowed. Cat closed the distance, pecking my lips. I clenched the bedsheets, the tide of butterflies gliding altogether through my feelings. “Dear.”</p><p>She slid the back of her index finger over my cheek, positioning a lock of hair behind my ear. Cat glanced at my left hand, her eyes damping quickly, her smile brighter than the daylight infiltrating the room.</p><p>“That ring’s been sitting in a box for too long,” Cat said, standing. “Thank you.” Her legs covered in silky skinny white pants, her jacket tied on her waist by a brown bow.</p><p>“Why are you thanking me?” I rubbed my eyes, placing my left hand in front of my face. The ring looked fantastic, true to its meaning, a promise of what they did for me. It was metaphysical as if the universe was confiding that my second opportunity was going to be durable.</p><p>“For choosing me.” Her voice was poised, scarcely stunned. It wasn’t as significant for me that <em>us</em> was for her. She spent nearly a decade earmarked and concealing her retribution and emotions. She penalized herself, always blending her probabilities and chances, to cloak them with undesirable actions or work.</p><p>I understood how important this was for her because thanks to her patience self—I have her this morning.</p><p>“You waited.”</p><p>Cat strolled back to the bed, settling soon in front of me. She kissed my forehead with an authentic smile. “I would love to spend the morning with you. But I have to work.” Her eyes were intrigued and rapidly turned in a shade of glistening green. “The gallery it’s been promoting over a year my pictures,” She kissed my cheek. “Which you already know, there’s only six.” I nodded, smiling. “Critics from all over will come to see the ending to the magnificent Seven.”</p><p>I furrowed my brows, asserting Cat’s words. “You’re leaving?”</p><p>“I need to drop this,” She pointed to the camera. “Develop it myself and send the picture to my team. Then I’m all yours.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>“Any plans for tonight, dear?” She inquired, packing her camera in her bag. “I would love it if you go with me to the gallery tonight.” She stood, placing the leather strap of the camera bag on her shoulder. ”Please?”</p><p>I knew what she meant because the pictures were from me. She was mischievous, her face, with a sly smirk. It was strange how she still cared about my opinions. Cat would ask reasonably, taking my determinations into fondness, even after all this time, and with a recently established title to address me.</p><p>”I would love to go with you.” I smiled. ”Is your intent to show me off, publicly?” I asked playfully.</p><p>She took a step forward, her eyes somewhere behind me, deep in thought. “Never. My intentions were simple; how could I share a story in pictures? Develop not only a susceptible aesthetic but something relatively fresh to entice art enthusiasts from several areas. There was one other option but include me in the collection.” Her eyes were brown now, and her smile was soft and tender.</p><p>“You included yourself?” I asked, surprised.</p><p>“Of course, darling,” Her tone sarcastic and playful. “You could be the main model, but the pictures are me, falling in love with you.”</p><p>I bit my lip. My emotions, analyzing, and placing together what I knew about the gallery. About the six pictures, about the specific days that Cat had to use her camera on me.</p><p>It intrigued me, if there was any difference, now that I had her, here with me. But it appeared that everything that my family told me and Lena was right.</p><p>“When I went to the gallery on day four, your assistant, she,” Cat released the camera bag sitting down right in front of me. “Asked me if I came to take the last picture.” Cat tilted her head, blinking slowly. “How many pictures do you have, honeybun?” Cat tried to resist the urge to laugh and cringe simultaneously.</p><p>“There’s been six, dear.” Cat explained. “My collection it’s called seven.”</p><p>“Like the card you sent me on Monday.”</p><p>“Like how long it took me to fall in love with you.” Cat corrected her using my amused tone, sliding her hand over my bare shoulder. “Isn’t incredible,” She placed her lips on my shoulder. Cat pecked my hot skin, once, twice, delivering coolness over my spine. “If I recall correctly that’s, how long it also took you to fall in love with me.”</p><p>I slid my hand over her forearm, pulling her away to see her face better. ”Maybe less.” My voice felt shy in my throat. I gulped. ”Seven pictures then? When did you take the seventh?”</p><p>“Minutes ago.”</p><p>”Are you sure?” My hands itched; what if the seventh picture conflict with the six? “I can’t wait.” I gripped her camera bag before she could walk away. “They have seen them. The six pictures, Alex, Maggie.”</p><p>“Oh, well. I know Maggie has seen them. We drunk a bottle of wine in front of four once.” I laughed, my cheeks turning red with the comfort and how incredibly thankful I was with all of them.</p><p>”Which one it’s your favorite?”</p><p>”Difficult question.” She said, placing multiple kisses on my lips. ”I will see you in a couple of hours.” I gripped her coat, keeping her in place. ”Kara, ” She groaned, smiling and kissing my lips again. ”I've been trying to bring you breakfast in bed since I finished taking the picture.”</p><p>I released her, and she securely walked away with the camera bag in hand. Heels marched away and back, welcoming Cat in the room with a tray of a full breakfast. She placed the tray on my lap, sliding her fingers on my necklace.</p><p> </p><p>Cat</p><p> </p><p>The twilight was serving as a background while I waited for her. It still felt unthinkable and grand that she was here with me. I stood in front of the windows; Kara was finishing her makeup in the bathroom and had prohibited me from entering the room.</p><p>I smiled, looking at Thomas SUV from the window; the van was ready for us, the reporters, and everybody at the gallery. I turned around, glancing the loft. I’ve missed this place, I’ve missed the view; her appliances, her pastel decorations, the way this place made me feel.</p><p>I’ve missed her.</p><p>”I’m ready.” Kara’s voice came from the room. She turned from the corner and smiled shyly at me. I could see a shade of red crossing over her makeup. She was breathtakingly beautiful.</p><p>I stood in front of her, her evening cream color dress covering her long legs. Kara twirled for me, her back free, just like the New Year Eve’s dress, showing her back dimples, her shoulders, and her collarbones. The front of the gown wrapped around her neck shoulders by a thin strap covered by her straight hair. Her accessories, gold small gold stud eating in her ears, and her ring well placed in her left hand.</p><p>My necklace on her chest.</p><p>I turned, tapping underneath my eyes at how all of this still felt like one of my fantasies. Being able to see Kara, touch her, being in here again. It was sensual, seeing her eyes looking at me in the most iconic and gracious ways—the temptation of touching, replaced by images of last night.</p><p>The repressed feelings—camouflaged into the opportunity of regeneration, of wanting the simple festivities and being part of them.</p><p>I never thought of how celebrating a holiday with her was going to change my perspective of everything. It filled me with positive certainties, overflowed me with hope and comforted, and lined my emotions.</p><p>Her hand snaked from behind as she held me. She lowered her head on my shoulder, placing her nose over the nape of my neck. ”You look terrific.” Kara unbuttoned the front of my suit jacket, sliding her hands over my stomach, moving up to cup my breast in her hands. ”Do we need to go?”</p><p>”I don’t need a tabloid of how amateurish artist I am for being late twice on main events.” I slid my hands over her arms, tilting my head to the right, her lips in perfect position with mine.</p><p>Kara kissed me slowly, hands placed on my waist. ”I don’t want that.” She mumbled on my lips.</p><p>We took the elevator; Kara held her dress up as she walked. The image brought memories from the gallery picture. That one time, I almost broke the rules.</p><p>Thomas quickly noticed us, leaving the car, adjusting his coat, and opening the door for Kara.</p><p>”Miss Danvers, so good to see you again, ” His eyes content as he served for mines. ”Miss Grant.”</p><p>”Likewise, Thomas.” He was surprised Kara remembered his name, I wasn’t.</p><p>The ride to the gallery felt short; I could see many people gathered inside through the glass doors. Photographers and journalists didn’t seem bothered by the cold weather waiting outside the entrance. Kara noticed them, her hand sliding over the leather seat to grab mine.</p><p>“Let’s go. I’m looking forward to seeing your pictures.”</p><p>“You will, dear,”</p><p>“What story do you want me to follow?”</p><p>“If they ask, whatever you like as long as you leave the time travel out of the equation,” I said, and Thomas laughed, coughed, and straighten his body. “Thomas’ played an essential part while I waited for you.”</p><p>Kara reached over the seats, setting her hand on his right shoulder. “Thank you.”</p><p>“No worries, Miss Danvers, we’re family.” He said with a short nod.</p><p>As soon as Thomas opened his door, the journalists and the reporters began asking questions. Camera flashes, multiplied by the second.</p><p>“Dear, let me get out first.” Kara nodded as I took her hand and kissed her lips. Kara quickly checked my lipstick.</p><p>I held Thomas hand, smiling for the cameras, they all shouted my name, seeking the attention of my eyes directed to them. Thomas placed in front of me while he reached inside the van for Kara’s hand.</p><p>It was instant, Kara placed a foot on the concrete, and they enraptured in flashes and questions.</p><p>“<em>Miss Danvers, are you together?” </em></p><p>
  <em>“You’re wearing her necklace, are you two together?” </em>
</p><p>Questions traveled the air—I grabbed Kara’s hand. Flashes increased as Thomas walked us by the entrance.</p><p>“Miss Grant will answer all your questions in a moment; please register inside.” Thomas’ voice was strong and loud, before blocking the cameras and opening the Oak handles doors for us to enter.</p><p>Kara entered; first, my assistant started clapping as soon as we both entered the area, catching the attention of the waiting guests. Kara smiled as she noticed her sister and Maggie standing behind my assistant.</p><p>Everybody in the room held a glass of champagne, raising the glass to both of us. Thomas grabbed out coats, and my assistant came over, giving us a glass of champagne.</p><p>“Hey, you again,” She said to Kara, smiling. She turned to me, placing her hands over her chest. “Miss Grant, it’s been an honor working with you. Everything’s ready and just waiting for your signal.”</p><p>“Thank you,” I said—her face shy and red.</p><p>A reporter came to me, and I looked past them, keeping my eyes over Alex and my realtor. “You can start with her. Is that okay?” I moved closer to Kara’s ear. She nodded while I walked toward her family.</p><p>When they saw me walking towards them, they smiled, Alex’s eyes quickly watered.</p><p>“Please, not in here; you’ll make me cry,” I said, standing in front of them—my realtor’s dimples beautifully on her cheeks. “Alex,” I began, and she looked down with a smile on her face. “I know I can’t remember a life where I know you, but we can start many new memories if you let me.” Alex hugged me tightly. “Thank you for everything you did.” My tears started gathering as I quickly looked back at Kara. “Thank you, both.”</p><p>I grabbed Maggie’s hand. “You stayed with me, making me company,” The feeling warm and familiar, my emotions disorganized and cluttered, steady and centered. “You distracted me, and keep my mind occupied with work, most of the time.”</p><p>“We knew you could do it,” Alex said proudly.</p><p>“Thank God you have a good sense of humor,” Maggie added, tears in her eyes.</p><p>I laughed. Kara placed her hand on my lower back. I turned, looking up to her eyes, the blue color sparkling brighter with the hanging lightbulbs from the ceiling accentuating her beautiful persona.</p><p>“Here, stay with them, or I’ll ruin my make-up.” I slid my fingers over her forearm and walked away.</p><p>I finished my champagne glass, looking over my head to see Kara showing her family her engagement ring.</p><p>My assistant came toward me with a tablet in hand. “There’s a New York Times reporter in your office.” She began reading from the tablet. “We’re on time, fifteen minutes with the reporter in your office—  we can isolate the gallery to room number seven. It’ll be secluded and perfect, just like you suggested for Miss Danvers.”</p><p>“Thank you.” I looked past my assistant, Kara and Maggie couldn’t take her eyes off the ring. Alex kept cleaning her eyes with a handkerchief. “Thank you. I’ll tend the reporter.”</p><p>I started walking on the glass stairs that led to my office. On the way there, I unclasped the button of my suit, removing the jacket. I needed to enter the darkroom and verify that the photo was just as I specified.</p><p>I placed my jacket over my chair, entering the office, when I saw her, by the fire with two glasses of whiskey in hand. My heart sped— shouts and screams from that night, tiptoed back into my memory.</p><p>She turned, her eyes looking softly at me. The green was still visible from the fire, and the light was entering through the glass walls. Her back was straight, her chin up and guarded. It took me a second to memorize my old best friend. Lena was older, classy— refined, sophisticated, and very elegant. A different view from our college years.</p><p>I had to halt my steps, as I saw her wary eyes. I could recognize that look everywhere. After all, she was still the same Lena Luthor.</p><p>“New York Times?” I said, and I hope she still recognized my sarcastic tone. Lena was the main reason that I was alive and with Kara. My intentions weren’t deceiving or distrustful—I hope she received the joke as a welcoming and peace offering. “Felt for it, I won’t lie.” I walked closer as she snickered, passing me the glass of whiskey.</p><p>“You were always very intuitive if I recall correctly. What happened?”</p><p>“You look older,” I told, and her brow arched with a soft smile. I drank up from the whiskey as I stared her expression on her face.</p><p>Nevertheless, after an instant, she chuckled, and my worries deliberately began to leave my directly inhibited chest.</p><p>“You’re older too.” She explained, strolling closer. “And smaller too.”</p><p>I laughed, positioning the whiskey on my glass desk, and sticking both of my hands in my pockets.</p><p>“I missed your laugh,” Lena said, sipping from the brown drink. “I’ve missed everything about you.”</p><p>I drank, licking my lips—the strong taste of whiskey lasting delicate on my tongue.</p><p>“I’ve missed you too,” I confessed readily. “More than I’ve ever thought.”</p><p>Lena nodded, looking at her glass, holding it together with two hands. “I didn’t mean what I said back then, Cat.” I took a deep breath, recalling her words. “You’re not a waste of space.” Her words were reverberating in my mind, louder this time. “I’m quoting them because it seemed like its the reasonable way of expressing it. Letting it out loud, like adults, speaking about it.” I bobbed, appreciating what she implied. It had been years when her voice used to haunt my nightmares.</p><p>“And you’re nothing like your family. You have more integrity than anybody carrying your last name.” I confessed, her face stayed down, her wrist whirling the ice inside the glass. “You’re selfless, and I shouldn’t have said those words.” I took a deep breath, walking closer, standing in her personal space. Her aroma still drifted over the same fragrance, tobacco, musk, and vanilla. “Forgive me.” It felt scrambled saying it, years of bottling what I wanted to say never felt sufficient. It was a burden  I no longer had to haul or disguise. “Please.”</p><p>Her eyes greeted mine, the flickering of the fire from the chimney reflected the right side of her face. “I am the one that needs to apologize.” Her tears rolled down her cheeks. “I provoked you when you were vastly vulnerable.”</p><p>“I disrespected your integrity and trust.”</p><p>“I diminished your persona.”</p><p>“I insulted your beliefs.”</p><p>“I left.”</p><p>“I left.” We both said simultaneously.</p><p>Lena cleaned her tears, finishing her whiskey. “I did leave you.” She said.</p><p>“Me too.” I nodded, looking around the room. “Thank you.” My tears were falling freely, her eyes looking at her hands. “Kara’s,” I walked back, grabbing the whiskey.</p><p>“Perfect for your stubborn ass?” She said with a smirk.</p><p>I raised my glass, smiling wide. “That she is.”</p><p>The comfortable silence walked in. Not interrupting us, or the noise of the fire burning the logs inside the chimney. My chest was clear. This was us, bickering subtly at each other—like old times.</p><p>“So, art suits you wonderfully.” Lena walked over to the bar, pouring more whiskey.</p><p>“Time travel?” I tilted my head. “I’m not surprised you made it work.”</p><p>“By accident.” Her smile was proud on her face.</p><p>“I don’t think so. I’m not even supposed to be in this timeline, but you,” I shook my head. “Lena Stubborn Luthor went against time— for me.”</p><p>“I’d do it again.” Her eyes honest, our apologies long-established and centered. “I did it for her, too.” Lena bit her lip. “When I met her at your—“</p><p>I nodded, and she continued.</p><p>“The irony of knowing she was perfect for you while under a situation like that. Everything felt fated. My accident, your necklace. I had to repay you somehow.”</p><p>“Right,” I arched my brow. “You couldn’t send me flowers, or a bottle of fine whiskey; you had to break the timeline, develop a company, friend me with my realtor, be a billionaire, and give me the best gift anybody could have ever given me.”</p><p>“The billionaire part—I didn’t plan.”</p><p>“Come here.” I stretched my arms, hugging her right. Her shoulders were shivering at my touch. “I don’t know how I will ever be able to repay you.” Lena held me tight, placing her head on my temple.</p><p>“Make sure Kara doesn’t go to the future again to see how many kids you guys will have.”</p><p>I released her. “Kids, that’s a topic for another day, Len.”</p><p>“Imagine a mini version of Kara. Blonde hair, perfect smile, running over the loft? I can’t wait to be the best godmother in the world.”</p><p>“Well,” I arched my brows. “When you put it like that, that’s a beautiful idea.”</p><p>I heard a knock on the glass door. Kara walked in with a vast smile on her face.</p><p>“Chat over whiskey.” She said to Lena. “I keep my promises.” Kara walked past me and hugged Lena. ”Thank you.”</p><p>”Enough, no more tears, ” Lena said, grabbing Kara’s left hand. Her eyes darted toward her finger then to my face. ”Congratulations, Kitty.”</p><p>”Kitty?” Kara asked, walking to me, her face amused.</p><p>”Don’t you dare, dear.” I glared at Lena, grabbing Kara’s hand. ”She wants to show my soft side in front of you.”</p><p>”Is it working?” Lena asked.</p><p>”She’s very soft already, boss.” Kara responded.</p><p>My face warm, both of her eyes on me. ”You only have a couple of hours left for calling me honeybun, and you want to call me, Kitty?”</p><p>”Never crossed my mind.” Kara pecked my lips. ”Honeybun.”</p><p>Kara</p><p> </p><p>The first room was empty. The reporters and journalists, along with all the guests, were in room seven. I was waiting for the final picture. Everything felt romantic; the perfect aesthetic of the room, her hand in mine, her expensive black and white suit to merge and represent cohesively with the pictures; it hypnotized me. My family under the same room, our hands touching each other.</p><p>I walked forward, remembering the teal flower vase that presently captured in black and white—the small card with the word seven, written in perfect, and elegant handwriting.</p><p>”My flowers.”</p><p>Cat pulled me closer to her, walking me over the next room. Her fingers intertwined with mine.</p><p>I’ve been in the second room, moreover, seeing the way she glanced at her picture, disclosed the true love she had for me. Her eyes were sparkling with tears, her thumb sliding over my fingers.</p><p>”Come dear.”</p><p>Room three was different from places one and two. Instead of the aesthetic predominantly white, this room floor was dark, polished, and smoother.</p><p>My heart melted at the picture. It was simple, as I stood in front of my dresser, picking up clothing to start my day. My face wasn’t visible, my hair wasn’t the main focus, but the happy birthday written on the glass on top of the dresser.</p><p>I wasn’t surprised to see her face right when I turned, seeking mine. The  dark colors of the picture we’re brighter, underscoring my body, forcing the room to be marked, provided the softest glow on the mirror. The view was breathtaking, direct, and straightforward.</p><p>”Next room’s one of my favorites.” Cat urged me, sliding the black curtain that divided rooms three and four.</p><p>The room was dark, and I gasped at how she presented the picture. Room number four was us, on our very first date, sitting on the floor, illuminated by the refrigerator light.</p><p>Cat was an incredible artist. The picture was more significant than picture two—Car merged the photos by the island counter. Using the image I took of her while she laughed hysterically, and combining it with the photo she took of me smiling. It created a secluded version, as if my eyes showed all the love while I watched her laughing.</p><p>I could see it past the smile. My eyes, subtle, almost looking past the lens. The fridge opened, their interior blurred as soft speckles of freckles seemed like glowing under my eyes.</p><p>I turned to my right, enjoying her outfit dressed only for me—our perfect date.</p><p>”Is it possible to feel this way this quickly?” Cat asked, remembering the exact words I wondered this same day.</p><p>I pulled her into a hug. ”Only if you feel the symptoms.” Cat smiled, kissing my lips. The sensation evoked the sentiment from that same night, only enhanced by her touch and presence.</p><p>”You know, your assistant thinks we are together because of picture four.” I explained, remembering her words.</p><p>”So every journalist in National City.” Cat bit her bottom lip walking with me past the black curtain.</p><p>When I entered room number five, the walls were back to white. The oak was slightly brighter than the previous room.</p><p>My head was tilted to the side, book on her bed. Her white sheets looked like snow, my hair full and bright under black and white tones. My eyes didn’t look at the camera. I remembered being focused on her wet hair and gorgeous legs. Moreover, the image captured her room, different bedsheets, my clothing more relaxed, her art book on the bed, showing what we were with each other. Casual and undeniably attracted to each other.</p><p>I took a step forward, noticing how the white tone highlighted the sun that rested on my face that morning.</p><p>”You look so astonishing yet simple, you; stunning.”</p><p>”I was paying attention to the droplets of water running down your neck.” Cat laughed, hugging me.</p><p>She took a couple of steps to the right, buttoning her jacket and fixing her hair. “Picture five’s essential because it was the day you told me I had to wait.” I nodded as she tilted her head and held her hand for me to take as she guided me into room six.</p><p>The floors continued congruently with room five.</p><p>”My second favorite, ” I looked at her face, her eyes shining, coated with tears. ”This picture made me wait for you.”</p><p>I removed my eyes from her face—my shoulders, present and bare. The colors of the dusk, camouflaging into dark colors—mixing with whites, grey and dark tones. My hair in curls, the windows showing the magic of National City.</p><p>The focus point wasn’t me. In the scenery, in the area, around tall buildings and what it looked like a promise. The side of my face clearly in range as I looked out the window.</p><p>”It was comfortable. Knowing that every day you watched the same sunrise and went home to see the dusk form in the skies. It kept me hopeful. Staying in the same city, reviving the weather, looking at the same moon; Despite the picture being in black and white, like the rest, I still remember every color. Your tones on your hair, the purple color mixing slowly with the blue, the soft orange melting into the horizon. It provided a secluded space, only my mind could mold and remember as I waited for you. The color version it’s right on top of my bed. You were the first image I saw in the morning and the last before falling asleep.”</p><p>Cat blinked quickly as I placed both of my hands on her neck. ”I love you.” I pecked her lips. ”They’re amazing. You are an incredible artist.”</p><p>Cat laughed. ”I love you too, dear.” Cat looked at her outfit and checking her hair. ”Do I look okay?” She asked before entering room seven.</p><p>”You look perfect.” I whispered, kissing her lips again.</p><p>As soon as Cat entered the room, everybody started clapping. Alex and Maggie cheered for us from the front of the room, underneath the picture. The last image was in the air. The room was more significant than the previous places. It had space for the guest, journalists, and reporters.</p><p>I spotted Lena next to Maggie and Thomas’. Cat pulled me closer, walking to the center of the room, underneath the covered picture. The image had a white sheet coating every corner of it, a wine velvet rope handing from the side.</p><p>”Thank you.” Cat said, and everybody listened, her voice echoing in the room. ”A year ago, I decided to show my collections of pictures, to share a story behind schedule’s meetings, perfect lighting, digital cameras, and emotions. Tonight it’s the culmination of the <em>seven,</em> a tale of love in only seven days.”</p><p>Everybody clapped, anxious to see the last picture. Cat placed my body in front of the image. ”Imagine that the room it’s vacant, that the sentiment in your stomach it’s shifted to me. I want you to glimpse at me, at us. Only you and I.”</p><p>I nodded looking at her eyes as she pulled from the velvet string. Underneath the white sheet, there was a definition of prevailing. Nobody made a noise in the room. The guest, we’re reluctant, observing the details in an influential silence.</p><p>Cat tilted her head for me to see the last picture. To glance past hazel eyes.</p><p>The room was mine. My gray bedsheets covered my midsection. My back bare and nude, hair spread on the pillow, and my left hand draped over my ribs, showing the beauty of the ring.</p><p>I cried, noticing the waves of my hair, the happy birthday written on the mirror, the velvet box sitting on the pillow where she’s supposed to be. Cat thought about everything. It was the perfect story, with a favorable conclusion. With tears, laugher, and amended pain.</p><p>Cat cleaned her tears, and I kissed her deeply, in front of the seventh picture, my family and many strangers, and only then the room cheered.</p><p>For us.</p><p>For the second change.</p><p>For love.</p><p>For me.</p><p>For Cat.</p><p>For waiting.</p><p>And for an instant while I kissed Cat—it was as if the universe halted— a moment for us, in time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The end.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am beyond grateful to you. For reading my story. For supporting this fantastic fandom. We’re still here, fighting. Thanks to you for reading. For sticking with me for seven weeks. I challenged myself and ended up writing over 40k words of my ladies. I hope this was comfortable, fluffy, and the right amount of pain. Thanks for reading. I would love to hear what you thought. Well, read—XD SORRY about my crappy ENGLISH. I'm still learning, and this is the best way to practice, letting my imagination flow. </p><p>Thanks for choosing this fandom and my story.</p><p>Let me know if you would like something more eventually from this concept or this story. </p><p>Thank you, love. Alex.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>